A Broken Soul
by Screwthehype
Summary: Jaune Arc- one of the series' most popular characters. In this fic? He's just a part of Blanc Arc. Read as Blanc Arc and all of his pieces attempt to survive schooling and their duties as huntsmen. AU! Multiple-personality Jaune!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup, guys? For this fic, we're gonna have a bit of Deadpool, Inside Out, and Lunch from Dragon Ball alongside all the RWBY.**

 **I don't own RWBY or any of the aforementioned copyright material. And without further ado, let's start!**

* * *

 _Oh lord, why us?_

 **The moment we get *** **urp** *** off of this foul beast will be the moment I, the great *** **urgh** *** and powerful Vermillion Arc, ERADICATE IT!**

Throw us a bone here, I can't ogle any girls like this! I need *hmmph* my fill of boobs bouncing to the rhythm of the engine, dammit!

 _ **Try and calm ***_ _ **rrhh**_ _ *** yourselves down, we only have a couple minutes before the ***_ _ **urgh**_ _ *** Airship lands. And please, Se-leva, don't try and get us hurt.**_

 _Getting that pervert to NOT try and *_ _urp_ _* sexually harass the female students around us? Bleu, that's as likely as us getting laid._

 _ **Jaune, since you're in control now, could you kindly try and NOT ***_ _ **hrrrrngh**_ _ *** vomit? Because if we have to spend ***_ _ **mmmph**_ _ *** even 1 cent in cleaning clothes, I am calling bu*****t.**_

This was the madness that was happening in a poor, motion-sick Mr. Arc's mind right now as he tries not to heave all over his clothes, or the apparel of some of his potential classmates.

For example, the blonde girl standing not far from him wearing a rather… revealing outfit (Why can't I enjoy this?) involving short-shorts and a low top that exposed a (Nice) view of her above average cleavage. Or maybe the smaller, black-haired girl she has in a vice-like grip clad in Lolita-style clothes and a red hood ( _Would you go after that one?_ Sure- she seems a bit below average in size, but she is just adorable).

Meanwhile, our hero is currently clad in a set of grey protective gear over a black hoodie with jeans and a belt. On his back lay a white shield with two golden crescents on it, and sheathed inside was a sword. The name of this body is, as a nod to his messy, shining white head of hair with currently yellow highlights that match his currently amber eyes, Blanc Arc. Yes, I said body. This is because, if you haven't guessed, his mind is all shattered in six distinct personalities. The fragment currently in the driver's seat was the cowardly ( _c'mon, really?_ ) Jaune Arc.

Jaune tuned out his surroundings so that he could concentrate more on not letting his body vomit. After all, he didn't want someone to slip and fall on his barf. Nor did he want anyone's clothes to get soiled, especially considering the fact that anyone on board can most likely kick his ass ( **I ACCEPT ALL CHALLENGERS! Come and let me see your skills, fellow hunters!** _ **Taking all bets on us winning!**_ ). He especially didn't want anyone to peg him as vomit boy. Sadly, after a video introduction to Beacon Academy by a- what was it again? (Her name was Goodwitch. Better remember the name of our potential professor, because the view of the valley is lovely!) Ah yes, after a video intro to Beacon by Professor Goodwitch, poor Jaune was subjugated to a nice view of outside the air ship. Which involved a look at how loooong the drop was from said airship, which worsened his condition further. Unfortunately for Jaune, he was tipped over the edge when the airship, at that moment, decided to lurch forwards, forcing Jaune so lose his lunch ( _ **A waste of 35 lien**_ ).

"Oh gross! Yang, some of it got on your shoe!"

"Eww, get it off, get it off, get it off!"

 _Called it_

 _ **Great, we'll be lucky if she doesn't charge us for ruining her boots**_

 _ **Don't overreact**_

At least I get a good view of her jugs bouncing up and down

 _Oh lord, why us?_

* * *

 **SALVATION!**

Was basically all that went through the minds of each fragment of Blanc Arc as the Airship touched the ground. That is, except Jaune, who was too busy thinking,

 _Trash can, trash can, need to get a trash can!_

After he found said trashcan and filled it with his vomit, Jaune finally decided to take a look at the school he would be going to, thoroughly stunning him, Se-leva and Vert. What the young Arc saw was nothing short of a fairytale castle- towering arches, high towers, and an expansive courtyard. And of course, the famous central tower with which Beacon is known for.

 _ **Oh wow! How much did it cost to build all that?**_

Let's hope their locker rooms are unisex!

 _ **It truly is a sight to behold.**_

 **Show me the arena! I want to see the arena!**

… _Meh._

 _So this is where father became a huntsman…_

Jaune looked down at his feet, worried. After all, wouldn't anyone be if they were the ones who would carry the name of a partially famous family? And honestly felt that they weren't good enough for it? Because of him, even the family's precious sword, Crocea Mors, was shattered and had to be reforged.

 _ **Don't beat yourself for it, Jaune. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.**_

 **Bleu is right. All six of us have come leaps and bounds from where we were, and look at our body now! We, Blanc Arc, can fight!**

 _Bleu, don't try and sing. And Vermillion, we may have the same body, but our skills are different. Besides, Jaune is the fragment of cowardice._

 _ **That may be true, but Jaune has us to help him out.**_

Who knows, we might run into a nice (looking) girl who can help us help him.

 _ **Just as long as we don't have to pay her for lessons.**_

 _Guys… thank you._

He looked off to the side, and saw the red-hooded girl from earlier being chewed out by an apparently rich teen dressed in white waving around a vial of red dust that was slowly- forming a cloud?

 _Oh, that can't be good._

 _A cork stopper? Really?_

 _ **Hey, she has our hair color! I say we make her pay royalties!**_

 **She doesn't seem to be too physically strong, unlike the red and yellow girls. But the fact that she's here… I'm excited to see what private combat instructors can do for a girl like her!**

I want to see what WE can do for her! Just look at her, she is gorgeous!

 _ **It appears that the hooded one is about to sneeze from the cloud of red dust.**_

 _Wait, wouldn't that cause a-_

Mr. Arc's internal conversation was abruptly halted by the sudden, unmistakable noise of an explosion.

 _The girls! Are they alright?_ The girls! Are they alright?

Luckily, the red and white duo seemed to be fine, aside from the soot covering their clothes. But as with all explosions, this one kicked up a bit of dust, the non-crystalline kind. A cloud of dust was currently making its way to the young knight. And what happens to a person if they inhale some dust?

"Ah… ah… AHCHOOOO!"

* * *

Allows to take a trip into the knight's psyche, shall we? Blanc Arc's mind is a white void, with a monitor, control panel, swivel chair, spinner with the face of each occupant of the room on it, and a couch. Sitting on said couch were five individuals, each wearing a coloured suit and black tie.

Sitting on the far left, wearing a crimson suit that matched his red highlights and red eyes, was Vermillion Arc. He is the fragment that is Jaune's hot-blooded side- always wanting to fight, always a raging demon. Sitting next to him, wearing an orange suit that went with his orange eyes and highlights, was Souci Arc. Just like how his name sounds, Souci is saucy, salty, insulting, etc. He also tends to be the most uncaring of Blanc Arc's fragments. Next to Souci, with an emerald suit, eyes, and highlights, was Vert Arc. Vert is a fan of the green things in life, like money, and cash, and lien. He is the fragment of Blanc Arc's greed, though mostly money. Following green is blue, or more precisely, Bleu Arc. This part of Blanc's personality is silent, wise, and is a generally cool guy to hang around. On the far right is the purple, perverted Se-leva Arc. He is Blanc Arc's passion, and while passion tends to take many forms, for hormonal teenagers women tends to be on the front of the mind.

At the control panel, currently the one driving Blanc, was the yellow Jaune Arc. Yellow being used as a synonym for cowardice here. He is the part of Blanc that is his insecurities and fears.

These are the fragments of Blanc Arc, each with their own unique personalities. Each one unique, but loyal and caring.

The moment Blanc's body sneezed, the swivel chair suddenly went *sproing!* and sent Jaune flying and screaming to his seat in between Souci and Vert. As this happened, the spinner started to, well, spin.

" _Owwww…"_

"I want to chat with the pretty girls! I hope it's my turn to control now!"

" _ **Let's see which of us gets selected."**_

As it slowed down, the spinner finally stopped with its arrow on… Souci Arc.

"Awww…"

*Sproing!*

" _Sounds of screaming."_

With a *plop*, Souci landed in the swivel chair, and looked up at the monitor. The monitor is what allows the Arc's in Blanc's mind to view the outside world. What they were viewing was the rich girl in white, once again, bombarding the girl with the hood. Sensing a perfect opportunity to insult someone, Souci moved one foot forwards.

* * *

As Souci moved forward, in his peripheral vision he spotted a girl dressed in black with amber eyes, a black bow, and walked with the grace one commonly associates with cats.

 _ **She appears to be a cat faunus, attempting to hide.**_

 _Attempting being the key word here. We could do a better job trying to fool someone that we're a girl._

That breast size is quite nice, if I do say so myself. If I remember correctly, faunus body parts are very sensitive. That would be something fun to play with.

 **If this girl is a cat faunus, she would be agile and hard to hit in a fight. Also, she has the eyes of an experienced warrior. Might be a fun battle.**

 _Oh great, another girl we have no chance with who could probably kick my ass._

As Souci reached the trio, he heard some interesting information relayed by the faunus in black.

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of Remnant's largest producers of energy propellant."

 _ **Those guys? She's the heiress to those guys? Insult her the worst you can Souci. The prices on their dust are too high for my tastes!**_

"Hmmph, finally some recognition." Stated the now identified Weiss, arms crossed and nose in the air.

"The same company infamous for their controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Replied the faunus.

 _Not bad. But if you want to insult her…_

"Her? The heiress to that company? You must be joking." As he said this, the trio turned to look at the new comer, each with mixed reactions. The hooded one gave him a look of confusion, the faunus looked at him and blushed (Score!), and the tiny heiress looked at him with indignation. "If she really was the heiress to a dust company, she would at least know to not use a cheap cork stopper on a vial of powdered dust. Or is daddy's company too cheap to use a good stopper, or give their workers a good enough pay that it isn't controversial." With that, Weiss Schnee just gave a cry of rage, and walked off after giving Souci the coldest gaze she could muster.

… _I think I pissed myself._

 _ **Dammit Jaune, not on the couch!**_

The three of the watched her walk off, before the hooded girl turned towards the faunus with the intention to thank her- only to find the she was also walking away. With a visage that said, "I give up", she fell on her back, muttering,

"Welcome to Beacon."

Aw, look at her, she's like a kicked puppy. We should help, who knows, we might get rewarded!

 _ **Hopefully in cash.**_

 _sigh, Alright I'll help her._

The girl on the ground, from the corner of her eye, saw the young man with white and orange hair walk over to her, hand stretched out. After a few moments, he finally said,

"Well? Are you gonna take it or not?"

Feeling a blush of embarrassment, she took the hand he was offering and felt herself get pulled up to her feet.

"Thanks, for this and earlier."

"Don't mention it."

She gave him another curious glance, before chuckling and saying,

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the airship?"

"…Really?"

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind!"

"Apology accepted… Crater Face."

These were the words that could be heard in the courtyard of the prestigious Beacon Academy as two teens, a short one with a red hood and a tall one with white and orange hair, were making their way towards the amphitheater.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident! I didn't mean to make her get mad at me!"

"I did, insulting a stuck-up bitch like her is fun. By the way, my name is Blanc Souci Arc."

"I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you, Blanc!"

"Same."

After this short exchange, the pair were walking in silence. Both interpreted it in a different way, though. Souci was enjoying the silence as they walked. (C'mon, make conversation! I want to know more about a cute girl like her! _Shut up, I like this silence._ ) Ruby however, felt that the silence was awkward. So, she decided to cut up the awkwardness between them by talking about her favorite subject: weapons!

"Soooo, I got this thing!"

With a flourish, Ruby brought out her weapon, mecha-shifted it into scythe mode, and impaled it into the ground next to Souci who, due to the dust kicked up, promptly sneezed.

"AHCHOO!"

"Bless you."

"Thank you. And nice gun scythe by the way."

Surprised at her companion's change of tone, she took a look at Blanc to see that his highlights and eye color changed from an orange to a dark blue color.

"Woah! Blanc, your eyes and hair changed color!"

Expecting this sort of reaction, Bleu decided to explain it now rather than keep it for later.

"Yes, Ruby, I know. Because of something that happened when I was ten, my personality is broken up into six different pieces- Vermillion, Souci, Jaune, Vert, Bleu, and Se-leva. The personality in control of the body changes whenever we sneeze. I am Blanc Bleu Arc. An interesting side effect of what happened is that my eyes and highlights change color to match whichever personality was brought out. Is that explanation good enough for you?"

Ruby's eyes bugged out. Multiple personalities!? What!? That's… actually kind of cool, now that she thought about it. He has six different personalities, right so that means six different friends all rolled into one, right? The more friends she has, the better she was off here in Beacon.

"That's so cool! If we become besties, I'll have, like, six different besties all rolled into one! Oh, let me see your weapon! Or weapons. Does each of your personalities have different weapons they use?"

Awww, friendzoned. Wait, friends have the potential to become something more! There is a bright side to this! And by the way, my weapon is my -

"Calm down, young Rose. No, each personality shares the weapon on my back. Here, I'll show you."

With practiced ease, Bleu took his kite shield from his back and unsheathed his sword, exposing its odd space in the middle that make it look like a pair of katanas joined together.

"This here is my sword and shield combination, Crocea Mors."

"Ooooh, what does it do?"

"The shield acts as a sheath for my sword. I can also rotate where the straps are on my arm so that the pointed end of my shield is facing the enemy. To the sides of where the sheath part is, there are two gun barrels- one on each side- that each shoot 13mm rounds. The magazines for each barrel are on the flat end of the shield, and the firing mechanism is the Arc crest on the center of the shield, which can be pressed down to fire my rounds. This is the reason why I swivel it between gun and shield mode- when acting as a shield, meaning pointed end towards the outside of my arm, The crest is locked into place, making sure that no rounds are fired when I'm defending. The sword is actually two katanas connected together- when connected, it acts as a broadsword. I can also disconnect them and dual wield my katanas, this is especially useful if my shield-gun has been compromised."

As Bleu finished, he looked to where Ruby had been standing, only to see her eyes sparkling and her body transformed into a chibi-like state.

"That sounds so cool! Did you make it yourself just like I did with my baby, Crescent Rose?"

 _Baby? Great, a weapon's nut._

"No, actually. We- as in me and my other personalities- decided to reforge and modify our family's ancestral weapon after it shattered due to an accident. Before, it used to be just a simple sword and shield."

"Well, I like it. It's nice for you to revive your family heirloom like that. No one seems to appreciate the classics nowadays."

"Not everyone, just many of them."

They continued their walk in silence. Not wanting for it to get too awkward, Ruby decided to make more conversation.

"So, Blanc, why did you help me back there? In the courtyard?"

"Should me or any of my other personalities have a reason to help someone in need?"

YES! Especially girls!

 _ **Yes, especially if they have cash.**_

 _Yes, so that she won't beat us up later._

 _Shut up._

"Huh." Glancing around, the scythe wielder noticed something was wrong, and stopped walking. "Hey, do you know where we're going?"

Meanwhile, Bleu continued to walk in the direction they were headed an answered,

"Yes, the amphitheater. Don't worry, we aren't lost. Just follow the large amount of noise coming from that general direction."

"Okay. Hey, Blanc, wait for me!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, how'd you guys like it? And if you're a little confused on as to who's talking among Blanc's multiple personalities:**

 **Vermillion Arc- vermillion as a shade of red**

 _Souci Arc- marigold orange_

 _Jaune Arc- classic yellow_

 ** _Vert Arc- green_**

 ** _Bleu Arc- blue_**

Se-leva Arc- rosy (hey, it's a shade of violet at least!)

 **Don't expect updates to be linear or anything. I'll work on this story when I have free time, but as a freshman at one of the U.S.'s top five high schools in the nation, I won't have much. So, I'll see you whenever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm happy that you all liked my story. If there's one thing I can say- it's that homework was a b**ch. Not quite sure if this chappie will be as good as the first, though. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Look at all those busts and butts! Ah, the fantasies one could have…

 _Stop fantasizing- you're filling up the place with scantily clad women, and now poor Jaune just became Vermillion._

 **Most of these people would be worthy opponents in the arena- except the one with a green Mohawk. He seems feeble.**

 _ **Best not to jump to conclusions- physique and skill are two different things. For example, that one with the bird on his chest plate may seem strong, but his skills might need polishing.**_

 _ **Look at how rich some of these people look! Oh, the scams I could do…**_

"Wow… so many people. I'm not sure if I can keep up with any of them."

These were the thoughts currently floating around in the head of our protagonist, Blanc (Jaune at the moment) Arc as he and his new friend, Ruby Rose, enter the amphitheater. On the way there, Ruby, being a curious young lass, wanted to familiarize herself with the rest of Blanc's personalities sans Souci and Bleu. Using her cloak to tickle Blanc's nose, she acquainted herself with Vert, Se-leva, Vermillion and, the one currently in control, Jaune, in that order. Confused by Vert's greed, flustered by Se-leva's womanizing nature and sliiightly put off by Vermillion's fighting spirit, she decided to stick with Jaune for the time being. Not only is he also a socially awkward teenager, he's one with a serious need for help in the confidence department.

"Don't worry Jaune, you're going to do fine, stop beating yourself down. You're just as good in the physical department as the rest of us are, and who knows- your own abilities might surprise you."

 _ **She holds a point- we never sparred with anyone else aside from father and Blanca, who are both very strong.**_

 **Someday, we, too, will be able to uproot a tree to use as a mace. On that day, we will finally be on par with our father and sister- we will finally have a great match!**

 _ **Quit fantasizing about fighting those two in the backyard, and watch where you're swinging that fantasy tree! If anything, you should be fantasizing of winning a combat tournament. There, we can at least rack up some glorious cash!**_

 _Quit fantasizing in general._

"Ruby…"

Before Jaune could say anything else, however, a loud and cheery voice had interrupted.

"Ruby! Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, that's my sister Yang! Blanc, do you wanna come with us?"

Say yes, say yes, say yes! Since she's the sister of the pair of funbags over there, and we're friends with Ruby, we get points! SO SAY YES!

 _I'm not so sure about our chances with her…_

"W-well, Ruby, I'm not so sure…"

"Nonsense! Yang would love to meet any friends I make! You're coming with us."

"Wait, Ruby- aagh!"

With that, Ruby dragged him by the back of his hoodie while Jaune was trying to get out of her grip, not noticing the pair of emerald-green eyes watching the two with curiosity, nor the icy blue eyes sparkling with annoyance.

Back to Jaune and Ruby, Jaune had given up resisting and decided to just plop down on the ground instead, letting Ruby drag him with no apparent trouble at all. As the duo approached Yang, she crossed her arms and awaited what appeared to be new teasing material- her socially awkward little sister dragging around the (admittedly cute) Vomit-Boy.

"Heya sis! What ya got there?"

"Hey Yang! This is Blanc Jaune Arc, a friend I made. Blanc, this is my sister, Yang!"

"H-hey there, h-how are you?"

Ruby leaned over to Yang, whispering:

"He's a bit short on the confidence side, so don't mess with him too much."

"M'kay."

Yang, being Yang, disregarded what she just said in favor of asking the question on the forefront of her mind: "Isn't he the guy the vomited on the airship?"

"YANG!"

At this point, Jaune had a cloud of depression surrounding him. Yang, deciding to be nice and not continue any further, asked Ruby,

"So how's you're day going sis?"

"Oh, you mean since I exploded?"

While the duo (and eventual trio) continued exchanging words, Jaune had noticed something interesting- a perfume with a certain scent had wafted over to the young Arc, a certain scent known as lychee.

 _ **Wait- do you smell that?**_

 _ **Smell wha- oh yeah, it's that scent of 1$ perfume and a certain fruit we're allergic to.**_

 _I think I'm gonna…a…_

"ACHOO!"

* * *

Back at Red and Yellow, they were joined by Weiss, who had just handed a pamphlet to Ruby about Schnee dust usage.

"Look, maybe you two just started on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friend, alright?"

Ruby turns to her, gives her OK with the idea, and turns back to Weiss with her hand outstretched, saying,

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out?"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and talk about cute guys like your jack $$ friend over there?"

"Hey, Blanc's not a-"

"Oh, look, it's the return of the White B!t(#. Does daddy know you say those type of words, Frau zwerg?"

Surprised at the sudden change of tone, Yang turns to Blanc and sees someone who actually appears confident, if uninterested. Along with the change in tone, she also noticed a change in general looks- instead of yellow highlights and eyes, both were now orange.

"Whoah, wha-"

Leaning to her sister, Ruby whispered,

"I'll tell you why Blanc seems so different later."

"You so owe an explanation later."

Meanwhile, the two white heads that were at each others throats were having a very- interesting argument. Basically, they were lobbying swear words at each other in Weiss's native tongue. She was surprised at first, not thinking at first that this plebian would know of such an old language. Her shock suddenly turned into anger as she realized what he just said, culminating into the R-rated exchange of words between the two. In typing format, here's a snippet of the conversation:

"***********************************************************."

"**********************!*********************!******************!"

"*********.************.*******************************.****************.********."

"************!******************!*****************!***************!***************************************************************************************!"

The two, locked in their argument as they were, were oblivious to the stares coming at them from various angles, nor did either of them realize that the blonde brawler was recording it on their scroll. The two did stop however when the sound of feedback from a microphone was heard, notifying everyone that Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon was going to give out his speech. And beside him was his disciplinarian aid, Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here to Beacon in search of knowledge and skill, to hone yourselves and, after Beacon, dedicate your lives to the protection of the people of Remnant."

Ozpin's words made some of the students puff out their chest. Those that caught his slight change in tone at the end of his sentence, however…

 **The joke is on him- I'm only here to fight!**

 _ **His tone of voice indicates that there will be a "but" in his words somewhere along his speech.**_

I wish I could be that suit right now, hugging those melons on Professor Goodwitch's chest.

… _Meh._

"However, as I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy with no purpose, no direction. You assume that what our staff will give you will free you of this, but your time here will prove that the wings of knowledge can only fly you so far."

Those words definitely had an impact on the students, some of which who were starting to copy Jaune from earlier. Some like Weiss had indignation on their faces, while some naive ones (Ruby) were confused by his words.

 _*whimper*_

 _Oh? Looks like someone I should listen to- maybe give me a few pointers on the art of demoralization._

"It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin then made his way to the exit of the stage. Professor Goodwitch, taking her cue, took Ozpin's place on the amphitheater's stage, relaying the next set of instructions to the students.

"Tonight, you will all gather in the ballroom and sleep. Your initiation begins tomorrow. Be ready. Dismissed."

As the pair walked off, the students were free to converse with themselves, with half of the conversations meaning to raise their morale up again. With a certain quartet, though, the conversation was more along the lines of:

"He seemed… off."

"Yeah, it's like he wasn't there."

And:

"Headmaster or not, I will not tolerate anymore insults!"

Ending with:

"Oh? How about this one: Frau F***e."

A legend was made that day about a Banshee haunting Beacon's amphitheater.

* * *

 _You didn't have to insult her that badly!_

Yeah! Sure, she was flat, but she is beautiful!

 _ **Plus, she could sue us! I don't want to have to pay lien for something as trivial as insults!**_

 _Quiet. I'm in control, and besides she called me a jack $$. I believe in retribution._

 **That only counts for combat.**

 _ **That was a bit far.**_

These were the thoughts of Souci and the other tenants of Blanc's brain while they were changing into a pair of black shorts and a white sleeveless shirt.

 _I still say we should have brought the onesie. It was comfy!_

And something the chicks wouldn't dig. Trust me, Jaune, this is much easier to pick up chicks in.

 _Like you haven't been doing for the past seven years we've been split?_

That was a low blow, Souci.

As the Arcs continued conversing with each other, Souci finished dressing and was currently wading between the other guys, looking for a spot to sleep. One thing he noticed was that there was almost no room for him to sleep aside from going to the walls. Another thing he noticed were all the stares he was getting- miffed ones from the other dudes and hungry looks by several women- except for Weiss. She shot him an evil eye, which he returned with an O-K hand sign. Weiss's shout of indignation confused everyone around her- who would be mad at such a hand gesture? Then again, they didn't have a conversation with someone who knew their native language and, apparently, the associated obscene gestures.

Souci continued walking, and found a small spot by the wall next to the bow-wearing Faunus from earlier and within earshot of the sisters from Patch. He knew he was within hearing distance when he heard Ruby whine:

"Ugh, I wish I had your luck. Then I wouldn't have had to meet Weiss. That's minus one friend for me."

Rubyyyy, my kawaii friend, have you forgotten us?

"What about Blanc? He… seemed nice. Actually, you never told me about his sudden change of behavior and look. What's with that?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Blanc has multiple personalities, ranging from someone who I need to help with in the confidence department-

 _Should I take it as a compliment?_

-to a hotblooded fighter-

 **My blood is not just hot- it's freakin lava! And I am not just any fighter- I AM VERMILLION ARC!**

-to Blanc Souci Arc, the guy who kept insulting Weiss. In total…"

There was a pregnant pause at this as Ruby remembered something-like, for example, a previous thought. "… That make six friends in one body!"

"Nice job, Ruby! You've finally broken out of your shell!"

Having heard enough of a conversation he wasn't part of, Souci turned away from the two, hiding himself and the other arcs from sight.

 _ **What's this, Souci? Are you showing respect?**_

 _That Ruby girl- she reminds me of someone we all know._

 _Oh… right…_

That naivety… it's like HER, when we met in the…

 **NO! I refuse to remember that hell!**

 _ **The screams… the bodies… the pods…**_

 _ **No matter how long we live, the memories of that place- and HER- will not leave.**_

 _If only we were stronger, we would be able to see that smile of yours again…_

 **Our darling sister… Polita…**

And so Blanc Arc fell asleep that night, ignoring the argument taking place just a few feet away, the only sound audible to the sleeping body were the sobs coming from him. And as the lights went out, the last words visible in the ballroom was a single letter, tattooed behind a certain knight's left ear…

X…

* * *

 **A/N: I feel that I screwed up somewhere... must be imagination. So how'd you find it? Don't forget to leave a review, and see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter, ripe for you guys! By the way, for the people that asked yes the entire swear war between orange and white was in German, and the ok sign is, in fact, a rude gesture in the Deutschland. Also, refer to the A/N at the end of chapter 1 for your guide as to who's talking.**

 **I don't own RWBY, and I wish I did**

* * *

Darkness

Screams. Pain. Despair. The laughter of sadistic devils. The gleam of metal in the void. The taste of tears.

Then, a flash. A flash to a dark room, filled with tubes, brimming with unknown liquids and subjects. Shadowed faces, white robes, and manic smiles.

Once more, a flash. Walking through a hallway of glass. Red mist sprayed onto the walls. Wails and moans. A hand reaching out for another one- only to fall limp.

Flash once again. Now, nothing but black flames. Feelings of fear and anger seeping out. In the center stands a girl, hugging her knees and crying. The girl lifts her face up- among streaks of red that mar her visage, a sliver of pink.

* * *

*GASP*

This was the reaction of one young knight as he abruptly woke. He was drenched in sweat, heavily breathing, and had a really sore back as he leaned against the… wall.

 _Right, I had us sleep against the wall due to the crappy space._

 _Souci, now our back is sore…_

 **Jaune, be a man for a bit. Now, on to the real matter at hand.**

 _ **Vermillion is right. We stopped having those types of dreams four years ago. Something is bound to happen.**_

 _ **Yeah, we paid a crapload for the therapy sessions, and for them to be wasted like this?**_

Wait, who else notices that Souci is on the couch while Bleu isn't?

In the Arc's mindscape, the Arcs whip their heads to stare at Souci's spot… he was there. And Bleu wasn't.

 _ **It would appear that Se-leva is right- we sneezed sometime during our sleep.**_

Why couldn't it be me? So many girls still asleep, some probably to sleepy to wake up fully for a bit… Can you at least glance at some of them as you head towards the rest rooms?

 _Yeah, our breath could smell better._

* * *

Walking down the breakfast buffet, Bleu was wondering what next to put onto his platter. Bleu, being the most cool-headed, rational and intelligent of the Arcs, of course knew that a balanced breakfast was necessary, compared to Vermillion's high-protein diet or Jaune's childish one. As such, he had a breakfast on his plate of bacon, toast, milk, and a small salad. All he needed now was a fruit to complete his breakfast. What fruit to choose, though? Standard ones like bananas and apples, or more exotic ones such as star fruit, dragon fruit, or-

 _Is that lychee over there?_

 _No, it isn't Jaune. It's another pink and spiky fruit that irritates our noses. For example, now._

Bleu had wandered close enough to be affected by their odd allergy to lychee fruit, Of course invoking a sneeze from him.

"Atchoum!"

"Bless you!"

Turning around to the familiar voice of a young rose, the now purple-eyed Arc also saw her sister('s melons) nearby and decided that introductions were in order. After all, to know a person better, it's best to know of their family('s assets). With a shine in his eyes, Se-leva made his way over to where the Patch sisters where occupying.

"Madame Ruby, Madame Yang, yīgè yúkuài de shàngwǔ nǐmen liǎ."

With a graceful, one-handed bow, Se-leva greeted the two, with mixed reactions from both. Ruby, recognizing which one of the personalities was currently in charge, had a tinge of pink across her looks. Yang, however, had a small look of surprise on her face, covered up by a playful smile.

"Well, don't you certainly seem suave? But I don't think we've met before. Ruby, do you know this guy?"

"Kinda, he's-"

Se-leva interrupted, and while theatrically placing his hand on his forehead, he stated to the two,

"Pardon my manners, Xiānnǚ, how could I forget? My apologies. I am Blanc Se-leva Arc."

 _The flamboyantness is just… ugh_

Upon hearing Se-leva call them both that, Yang felt interested, but a bit put off, (correctly) guessing that the most recent addition to their little table wanted something a bit physical from them.

"Blanc Se-leva, huh? You do look similar to that Blanc Jaune guy… Ruby, didn't you say something about the Blanc Arcs last night? What was it again?"

"You don't remember, Yang? I old you last night, he has multiple personalities. Er, are you guys okay about telling her, or…?"

"As long as you don't mention it to any women that Souci rudely insulted, like Frau Schnee, then I'm fine with it."

"With a personality like that, you must be quite the lady-killer, right Arc?"

 _More like sex offender._

 _ **Does he remember how many times we've been sued just because he can't stop chasing skirts all day?**_

Quiet, guys. Trying to work here.

"I wouldn't consider myself that. I would just call myself- friendly towards the female population, like a chivalrous knight."

With this he turned to give both of them a playful look that was still charming by most people's standards. This elicited a bit more red from Ruby's face and a mirror of his expression from Yang. Said dragon answered back with a seemingly seductive tone.

"A knight? Guess we'll have to see later on in the year."

A redder Ruby answered,

"YANG!"

What Yang didn't add was whether she would give him a chance or whether she would grind his testicles into dust. The second thought, however, was slowly starting to erode as Yang realized something- this guy, based on what Ruby told her last night and on some of the things he said, should be just like every other guy that went chasing her. But this man, unlike the rest, hasn't once drifted anywhere down below her neck or Ruby's. If anything, he was either making eye contact with them or staring only at his food.

Souci and the other Arcs had similar thoughts to the fiery brawler. They know Se-leva better than anyone- by this point, he should have had at least one glance at both of their busts and already should be fantasizing about motorboating one of them while the rest berate him for having that type of fantasy that could ruin their image if it happened in real life, especially if one of the people considered is younger than them.

 _D***q, Se-leva?_

 _Who are you? What have you done with Se-leva?_

Relax guys. Trying out a new method. Instead of trying to mole- er, show my intents, to every women we pass through, I'm gonna see if being as noble as I stated earlier is gonna help us pick up chicks.

 _ **In all honesty, that would work. However, while you didn't look anywhere below their necks, you still made several comments.**_

 **I like this new style. Chances are, we might get, as you guys say, hooked up, with a nice, strong woman. Or someone with good fighting skill.**

 _ **Thank you, Se-leva, for deciding to do this new tactic. Now we have less a chance of getting sued for sexual harassment as before. Plus, we might get hitched to someone rich!**_

Before anymore words could be said, the bell rang, and a voice over the intercom said,  
"Attention all freshmen, please make your way to the locker room to prepare for information. I repeat, please make your way to the locker room to prepare for initiation. That is all."

Getting up to throw away their plates, the trio walked over to the locker rooms. They all had a skip in their step, but for different reasons. Yang and Ruby wanted to fight off any Grimm that come near them, while Se-leva just wanted to see some girls undress in the co-ed locker rooms.

* * *

The white and purple knight was having a field day- despite not directly looking at any girls, he still was able to get nice views of them using his peripheral vision as he was looking for his locker. Down the line, though, he found a captivating sight- two beautiful Mademoiselles, one being the alabaster heiress, and the other an unknown face garbed in… revealing armor. This figure had bronze and red armor, thigh-high combat boots, and a miniskirt. She also had a tiara above her alluring, emerald eyes and below her fiery, red hair.

The beauty! Très magnifique!

 **What a body- defined muscles, yet a slim build!**

 _*sigh* another girl I have no chance with…_

Following his lower half, Se-leva made his way over to the two girls, who were locked in a conversation. Towards the end of their talk, the perv- knight noticed that the Spartan's smile looked a little bit forced while the Schnee was surrounded by dark thunderclouds. Thinking that the conversation was about to go downhill for both girls, Se-leva went and introduced himself to the duo.

"Bon matin, Mademoiselles! Nice to meet you. I am Blanc Se-leva Arc.

Both of them interrupted, the duo look towards their interrupter. The both of them see a tall male wearing a black hoodie, light armor, and white hair with purple highlights. Weiss, not noticing the different color scheme, replied angrily,

"You again? What insult are going to use on me now?"

 _Oh, nothing. Only that you're a ***** ****** ******_

Capitalizing on his slight difference from Souci, Se-leva decided to gain some ground with the heiress.

"Pardonnez moi? I don't seem to remember meeting you before today. Perhaps you mean my irksome twin, Souci? He's fond of insulting others, and has orange where I have purple."

Weiss, actually looking for once, now noticed the difference between her aggressor and the man in front of her.

"It appears so. I apologize. Nice to meet someone with respect."

At this, the other girl gives her hello too.

"Nice to meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is mine. Now, I can't help but overhear a certain topic being tossed around. If I heard rightly, I believe it was a mention of teams. Now, would should either of you two need a spot on a team…"

"Ugh! Do you know who you're talking to?"

Taken aback by her haughtiness, Se-leva answered with truth,

"Only you, Madame Weiss. I'm afraid I don't know much about your companion."

Except that she has a nice chest

 **Except that she seems to be strong**

 _ **Except that she appears rich**_

Weiss was irritated. Sure, this plebian had the gall to address her as such, even with knowing who she is. She will not just stand there, however, while this idiot says that he has no knowledge of someone such as Pyrrha Nikos! With a huff, the heiress answered back,

"THIS is the famous celebrity, Pyrrha Nikos." Said person gave a short wave. "She graduated the top of her class at Sanctum."

 _ **A celebrity with an heiress?! Money! Money! Money!**_

 _ **She appears quite knowledgeable.**_

… _Meh_

Hang on… something's off…

Se-leva, being as passionate about women as he is, is quite familiar with the many expressions they can make. Be it a prideful look, a smile of genuine happiness, or a dejected look on their face, he's seen them all. And what he sees is not a look of pride in oneself- rather, with the praises being given to her, he sees that she has adopted a face that has some slight regret.

Does she… not like praise? No… it would seem she has a dislike of her achievement… even her status, maybe?

Whatever it was that was bugging her, Se-leva didn't know at that moment. What he did know was that she has an apparent dislike for recognition- something he should know if he wants to chase after her red and bronze miniskirt.

"I'm sorry- I don't believe I recall that name."

When he said this, he noticed that Pyrrha's smile become one of hope.

Well, if that's what she wishes to hear…

With an annoyed scoff, Weiss continues,

"She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row! A NEW RECORD!"

 **I WANT TO FIGHT THE CHAMPION!**

 _*gulp* Se-leva, please don't do anything stupid around her!_

Once again, that plastic smile appeared on Pyrrha's face. And once again, it made Se-leva a little sad inside.

"Once again, I cannot, for the life of me, seem to remember hearing about that. Still, kudos to you Ms. Nikos."

The smile on Pyrrha's face became wider at this remark. At the same time, Weiss grew several tick marks and finally shouted,

"SHE'S ON THE COVER OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES BOX!"

Se-leva didn't need to look at Pyrrha to honestly say that he didn't know something as irrelevant and odd as that. Besides, who would care that someone's on the front of a cereal box anyways?

In the arc mindscape, everyone was shin-deep in money as Vert exclaimed,

 _ **ME! I WANTS THE MULA! I WANT TO BE PAID FOR POSING ON A BOX!**_

"Honestly, what does that have to do with anything?"

Pyrrha was brimming at this point with hope and happiness. Weiss at this point was about to break. She regained her composure however, and after a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she gave him a tired response,

"Now, after hearing all that, do you still think that you're in any position to ask either of us to be on your team?"

Se-leva knew that, at this point, he was to please either Weiss with his submission or Pyrrha with boldness. Weighing either option, he came to a decision that he preferred someone like Pyrrha- 10 parts because he felt more sympathy for Pyrrha, 90 parts because she had a more developed body.

"Yes. I don't care for what I hear, but only for what I see. And so far, what I see is, at this point, we are equals."

Pyrrha was brimming.

"I would be happy to be on your team, Blanc."

"PYRRHA! This sort of rude behavior should not be condoned!"

"Madame Schnee, I do apologize for my insolence, but I am merely upholding my ideas. But if you want, maybe you would like to also be on a team with us?"

Weiss gave him an icy stare. Followed by an icy spear to his hoodie that pinned him to the lockers. She was about to give her retort, but was interrupted by Beacon's sound system again.

"All students, report to Beacon Cliffs for your initiation. I repeat, all students, report to Beacon Cliff for initiation."

Turning to walk away from the Arc, she and Pyrrha exited the locker room. Their departure was met with an,

"Antío and auf wiedersehen!"

This elicited a surprised look from both girls, but they then shook it off and continued on their way, with Pyrrha replying back with,

"Chárika gia ti gnorimía!"

"Epísis!"

The two were quickly replaced with the Patch sisters.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?"

"No. With the way Pyrrha was smiling with me, I consider it a win."

 _ **I think of it as a loss. Sure she's a celebrity, but Weiss was more loaded!**_

"Would you two mind helping me?"

* * *

The trio made their way toward Beacon Cliffs, and were currently listening to Ozpin's speech.

"For years, you have trained yourselves to become warriors. Today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Pausing, he allowed Glynda to continue for him.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

Down the row, he hears Ruby moan in despair. Ozpin picks up where Glynda left off with,

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Another groan from the reaper. "That being said…" He paused, likely for dramatic effect, "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." At this point, Ruby was wailing.

Aww, she looks like a kicked puppy. I want to go over there and give her a hug.

The headmaster continued, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you WILL die."

 **BRING IT!**

 _I think I pissed myself again!_

 _ **Jaune! We just got the couch replaced!**_

"Any questions?" All he heard was the sound of wind, then the sound of a dust cloud forming, and lastly,

"CHOO!"

Two voices, at the same time, said

"Bless you!"

Not thinking that the teen in front of him who just switched his color scheme from white and purple to white and blue was worth attention at this point, and hearing no questions, Ozpin answered,

"Good, now take your positions."

Everyone, after recovering from the sight of a teen just randomly switching the color of his highlights from purple to blue, got into their positions. They were soon launched one by one. Ozpin, turning towards the knight, waited until no one else was on a pad before saying,

"Mr. Arc, bon chance."

Giving a nod in reply, Bleu was launched after his peers, but not without Souci shot-thinking at the headmaster,

 _****** ***** ********, you sadistic b $t rd!_

* * *

 **A/N: The six Arcs are now in the forest! What sort of trials await them? Aside from Weiss's b!tc#!n3$$ and the terror that is Google Translate, of course. Don't look at me like that- I'm only taking Spanish 1, I don't know that many other languages!**

 **Well, how'd you find it? See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Do you guys know LaughingLefou? That guy's awesome!**

 **I don't own RWBY. Roosterteeth does.**

* * *

 _WAAAAAHH! WE'RE GONNA DIEEE!_

 **WAAHAAHAAAHAA! I dare death to come at us!**

 _As if this can kill us._

 _ **If we ever have to have a funeral, we're not paying for anything.**_

PANTY SHOTS! PANTY SHOTS EVERYWHERE IN FRONT OF US!

 _ **Our body mass is around 90 kg, plus our equipment is approximately 118. Our current velocity is…**_

These were the thoughts of one soaring knight going through Beacon academy's rigorous initiation. Being the last one launched, Blanc Bleu Arc could see the various ways his peers were landing- after a valiant cry of "BIRDIE NO!" coming from the red reaper, the Arc heard the shots of a sniper rifle being fired.

 _ **Now how much money did she have to do THAT to her weapon?**_

Up further, he could see the alabaster heiress dancing gracefully in midair. What baffled him was the fact that she was basically double jumping multiple times. On some strange, white circles with a snowflake pattern in the center.

 _ **Hm? How can she do that?**_

What grace! Such beauty!

… _Meh_

Even further ahead, he could see small explosions in front of him. Among the fiery orange flames were even more fiery golden locks, along with laughter that belonged to a familiar voice.

 **She. And I. Are going. To spar. If there are any objections, then the rest of you lot can screw off because I want a FIGHT!**

 _Awww…_

Earlier, Bleu had gone through some calculations and decided that they needed to play monkey. Looking for a thick enough branch, he found one just as gravity made him descent. In his peripheral vision, however, he saw a small glint of metal shining. Wondering what it was, Bleu turned his head around only to see a red and bronze spear… that impaled him in the forehead. The force of the collision sent the body backwards and pinned it to a tree branch. Now this is where his story ends. Death from being impaled.

…

…

…

Psyche!

That would ruin whatever things I had in store for the Arcs. Plus, it would practically be a rip-off of several other fanfics, though I'm not sure how many. Instead…

Off in the distance, a cry made by a certain Spartan rang out,

"I'M SORRY!"

And a voice answered back-

"It's quite alright, thank you!"

This voice belonged to the not-dead body of Bleu Arc. As he was hanging from being pinned to a tree. By a spear thrown right into his forehead.

 _Well, isn't this convenient._

 _Let's just hope she gets to us first, instead of a Grim or that mean ice-lady. What was her name again?_

The Snow Angel, you mean? I do believe her name was Weiss Schnee.

 _ **One way or the other, that Ms. Nikos is going to pay us back. Who wants it in cash?**_

 **I want it in sparring matches!**

 _ **This spear is stuck quite deeply into the tree. Yet, if we take it out, it would be hard for us to go looking for the owner. I say we stay and wait.**_

Those words didn't stop him from trying to pry out that spear, though. As he was trying to wiggle out the spear, the sound of someone going through the underbrush below him reached his ears. Too bad for him, he couldn't angle his head down, nor did he want to alert any Grimm to his situation. So, he waited to see if the thing that crawled out was a hostile or not. Judging by the shrill, high-pitched scream that followed soon after, he guessed that it would be another student.

"Weiss! What was that? And why did I her Bla- OHHOLY$#!T BLAANC!"

"Excuse me! Can you please not scream? It would attract Grimm towards this area!"

"Y-y-y-you're speaking! B-b-b-but you have a spear-"

"Yes, I know! Don't worry, Weiss and Ruby, I'm not dead! Nor am I a zombie!"

More rustling, and he hears a fourth voice enter the conversation.

"Hm? What's with the scr- OH DEAR GOD!"

"Ms. Nikos, right? Can you please get me down from here? It wouldn't be good to-"

Just then, the wind blew some leaves into the young man's face, tickling his nose. After a quick sneeze, a different voice carried on the conversation for Bleu.

"Please help! I don't like heights!"

Quietly, Pyrrha retrieved her now more-red spear from the Arc, whose body messily tumbled down the tree. When he landed, sporting cartoony swirls instead of his yellow eyes, the other three noticed that the hole that should be there, in his forehead, wasn't. They honestly didn't know what to do- most huntsmen and huntresses usually have their Aura or something else to shield them from a fatal blow like that- even regenerative semblances were usually useless with a head wound like he should be having. So, how did he? Before they could ask him any questions, however, he instantly took sight of the heiress, paled, and hid behind the tree he was impaled to, blubbering, "HELP! THE YUKI-ONNA IS GONNA GET ME!" To which the heiress replied with,

"Hey! I am not some Mistralian Ice-Woman!"

Deciding to leave that matter behind, Pyrrha asked the Arc,

"Excuse me- Blanc, was it? How were you able to survive that? And why isn't there any indication of my spear, Miló, having pierced your head?"

At this, the currently white-and yellow knight looked down at the ground, eyes empty, seeing horrible flashes of memories- a tube filled with an unknown liquid, a table with straps on it, a man with a maniacal smile holding a needle.

"I don't want to talk about it- it's something that was ended sometime ago."

The three in front of him were left to ponder his cryptic message. Ruby, having realized something else, then asked the knight her question:

"So, Blanc, why didn't your Aura protect you from Pyrrha's spear?"

In return, Jaune just gave her an odd stare while asking Ruby,

"Aura? What's that?"

The girls were taken aback. How could someone hoping to be a huntsman not know about what Aura is?

"Jaune, what about your other personalities? Don't they know what aura is?"

The other two girls gave her an odd, questioning glance.

 **Never heard of it.**

I don't know either.

 ** _What is it?_**

 _ **I don't believe I ever read about it.**_

 _You guys do know that we didn't have to tell Jaune anything, right? We're all conscious at the same time, no matter what. If he can't remember something, none of us can._

"Sorry, Ruby, they don't know either."

Before they could continue any further, Weiss asked the rose,

"What do you mean by 'other personalities'? Does this have something to do with the fact that his hair and eyes changed twice?"

"Can we hold off on that question? I'm honestly curious about Aura."

Deciding to be the one who answers it for him Pyrrha started her explanation.

"Simply put, Aura is the manifestation of our soul. Anything with a soul is capable of using Aura, so things like rocks and creatures of darkness, which have no soul, can't use Aura."

"So, is that why we fight them?"

"It's not about why- it's about knowing. Understanding both light and dark helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has a bit of both."

 _Unfortunately, not everyone has a tint of white in them…_

 _ **This is good- it means that "he" won't be able to use Aura- he has no light.**_

Pyrrha continued,

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

Jaune's smart reply was,

"Like a suit of armor?"

"If you want to look at it that way, then yes."

"As expected from the girl who graduated top of Sanctum."

Ruby sped forward after the explanation until she was in front of Jaune. When she stopped she was bouncing up and down, sparkles in her eye, asking,

"Can I? Can I? Can I unlock it for you? Can I unlock your Aura?"

Weighing his options, Jaune told Ruby,

"Sorry Ruby, but since Pyrrha's apparently my partner, she should be the one to do it."

It's definitely not because, since she's fifteen, she might screw something up. It's also definitely not because Weiss was a scary person. Not at all.

Ruby deflated after hearing that. But she conceded, and stepped back to allow Pyrrha to unlock Jaune's Aura.

"Alright Jaune, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Alright."

KISS! KISS! KISS!

 _Shut up_

Pyrrha placed her right hand on Jaune's chest, and her left on the side of his head. Soon, she began to glow a light black, and as she opened her eyes, a light white began to shine around Jaune's lower region.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Pyrrha removed her hand, and suddenly Jaune felt fantastic over his body- but mostly his feet.

"Whoah, this feels nice."

"Actually, something feels… off."

The other three looked back at Pyrrha.

"How so?"

"When I unlocked his aura, most of it pooled around Blanc's lower region. It also doesn't feel complete, almost as if his aura was a puzzle, or a shattered piece of glass."

 **She's right- I don't feel that much different on my muscles here.**

 _ **Shattered glass? This phrase…**_

In the Arc mindscape, the personalities started looking at each other, nodding their heads up and down as they realized something.

"Hey, can a soul be broken?"

Jaune had proposed the question towards the females currently in front of him, who each gave him a questioning look. Taking this as a sign to elaborate, Jaune continued, "Well, because of something that happened some time ago, my, well, Blanc's personality was broken up into separate pieces, six in total, each with a different look, as you saw with Se-leva, who was purple, Bleu, who was blue, and me, Jaune, yellow. People keep on lumping the soul with the mind, so, maybe it's that?" Ruby smacked herself in the head- she knew about it before the others, so she should have been the one to get it first/ Then again, she's still the child amongst their little group. Weiss had a contemplating look on her face. She concerned herself with the "different look" part of Jaune's explanation as the image of a so-called '"twin brother" popped into her head. Pyrrha also had a contemplating look, though hers was different. She was thinking about what Jaune had said.

"Well, Blanc- er, Jaune, it could be possible, what you're saying. However, I've never heard of anyone else with a disorder like this. Then again, those who did have multiple personalities were mostly civilians."

"Guess the only way to find out is to make you sneeze until all your other personalities' auras have been unlocked! Whaddya say, Pyrrha? Weiss?"

This made another part of their conversation pop into the heiress's head.

"Hang on. If you didn't have your aura unlocked, then how did you get into Beacon? The entrance tests for Beacon, as with all other combat schools, are made for hunters without Aura. So how did you get into Beacon Academy?"

The wind blew again, kicking up more dust that made Jaune sneeze. Taking his place was, well,

"If you must know, _washboard,_ "

"YOU AGAIN!"

The personality that took Jaune's place was Souci Arc, which, if you don't remember, Weiss HATES. The comment about her lack of breasts made a visible, red vein show up on her forehead. Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Ruby were both listening, as they did want to know how an Auraless person was accepted into Beacon.

"We never took those tests. Instead we got in here because that coffee sipping jack $$, Ozpin? He and Ironwood owe the Arc family a debt."

* * *

 **A/N: I told you that there would be a bit of Deadpool in here, though not like how Jaune Torchwick by TheHumanTyrant is done. Also, yeah, I rushed this one, so the quality isn't like the other three. Oh, well, c'est la vie!**

 **Anyways, the plot deepens! Though, not really- if you know Deadpool and what those flashbacks are about, you should have an idea of Blanc's backstory, minus what I put about a Miss Polita Arc in chapter 2.**

 **Anyways, how'd it go? Please leave reviews, and see ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here with a brand new chapter for you all to read! I am Screwthehype, and I wish I owned RoosterTeeth's RWBY. Enjoy.**

* * *

*pant**pant* "From what you said about his personalities, Ruby, this should be the last one."

"Yaaay. We're almost done."

"We need to hurry- it's not good to be like this in a forest of Grimm."

These were the words that came from the mouths of an exhausted trio of women: Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee. Across from them, and not as tired, sat a young man with white hair, and green highlights and eyes. This was Blanc Vert Arc, the greediest of the Arc personalities. The reason they were so tired? They were in the process of unlocking each piece of Blanc's Aura, which they found to have a size that is asininely big. Salvation seemed at hand, as they only had to do it one more time. And by they, I mean Weiss, as Pyrrha unlocked Jaune's and Vermillion's, Ruby unlocked Souci's and Se-leva's, and Weiss just finished unlocking Bleu's. Repeating the process she had just done with Bleu, Weiss placed her right hand on his chest and her left on his cheek.

"For it is in passing that we For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. (placing a hand on his chest) I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." As she chanted, a mystical light surrounded Vert and pooled around his hands and arms. The feeling was wonderful, and Vert (along with the other five) felt whole around thier body- everywhere except a small area in the center. "Okay, that's the en- No, wait." Feeling around with her aura a bit, Weiss found the irregularity. "There's a small area with almost no aura surrounding your solar plexus. We should remedy that. Please, Vert, move on to the next personality"

Ruby was confused.

"Wait, that was six, right? That should be all of them!"

"Obviously, it's not, as there's still a small spot with no Aura, so be quiet!"

This provoked another argument between the two unwilling partners as Pyrrha looked on, a large sweat drop running down the back of her head. Meanwhile, another conversation was happening within the Arc mind.

 ** _You heard what my next tar- I mean, Weiss was saying, right?_**

 **I don't have to know what she said- I can feel the emptiness in our armor myself.**

 _What does this mean, guys?_

 _Use your brain for once, Jaune. There's a certain **** ** **** we booted._

I think I speak for everyone that we DO NOT need him.

 _ **We already have our healing factor to cover for HIM. We should not take the risk of crossing paths again.**_

"Mademoiselles!" Weiss and Ruby stopped their argument to look at him. "Do not fret- I have my healing factor to use in case I get impaled through that area, though the hoodie will be a b!t(# to fix."

"But what if-"

"Trust, Ruby. Please have some of it. Now, Miss Rose, Miss Nikos, and Miss Schnee, I wish to thank you all for unlocking my Aura. I'll repay your kindness with kindness one day." As he said their names, Vert gave each of them a bow. He then turned and looked at Weiss, and said to her, "But I do wish, Frau Schnee, to apologize for my other personality's insults towards you and your family." He then dropped down so that his right knee and hand were touching the ground with his left hand on top of his left thigh. He continued from this position, "As such, I would gladly take a position as a servant of the Schnee household. As for payment, I come forwards with a proposition: I receive 2 lien from my first paycheck, and doubling it for subsequent paychecks- 4 on the second one, 8 on the third one, and so forth."

"Why, thank you for your willingness to serve such an illustrious family such as mine. Do not worry, your payments will be counted and you will receive a paycheck every month. Now, as for your duties..."

As Weiss ranted on and turned around, Ruby and Pyrrha watched as Vert pumped his fist, with his eyes turning into lien signs. Both gave a sweatdrop at this.

 _What type of dumb $$ would accept a deal like that? Has she never read "A Single Shard of Dust" or "A Single Grain of Rice"?_

 ** _Hush, Souci. Within two years, if it continues to go that far, we'll be rich! Oh, hey, her back and wallet are to us!_**

Vert calmly waited for Weiss to finish her rant before speaking,

"Alright, let's head off!"

As they went ahead, Pyrrha and Ruby leading and Weiss and Vert at the back, Weiss didn't notice that her wallet was missing- nor that it was in the hands of Vert.

* * *

A little while later, the four ran into a pack of Beowolves within a clearing. As Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha prepared to fight, Vert stopped them. "I got this." He walked forward, and took off the shield of Crocea Mors from his back and strapped it to his left arm. With a flick of his arm, the shield rotated so that the end point was pointing along the same line as his left fist. Raising his arm to point it towards the pack, he whistled to gain their attention. "Oi!" The pack turned their heads. "Au revoir!" With this, he pounds his right fist onto the Arc symbol on the shield repeatedly while sweeping his arm from left to right.

He id tell Ruby that he used 13mm rounds, that much was true. What he didn't tell her, however, was the force of which the bullets where fired. The strength of the bullets were enough to create bullet holes within the Beowolves that were not just over 1 cm, the holes were over 6 cm in diameter! Which is almost as big as a person's palm! In almost no time at all, the entire pack was annihilated. The thoughts of Ruby and Pyrrha were the same thing:

[I want that shield]

"Well, that's a wrap. Let's continue onwa-"

SQUAAAAWWWWK!

A loud cry came, followed by the wind picking up. The four looked on and saw that a giant Nevermore had landed in the clearing.

 **Alright! A better adversary than those pups!**

 _TERROR-BIRD, TERROR-BIIIIIRRD!_

 _Shut up, both of you._

"Waah, a Nevermore! And a really big one too!"

"This should pose no challenge for ones such as ourselves."

"Even so, one should be careful. We don't know wh-"

"ACHOOO!"

Well, a sneeze should be expected. After all, when a giant bird is flapping it's wings and kicking up dust, what else would happen? And considering this is a giant murder-bird, then the only appropriate thing to do is to make the Arcs sneeze. And for a giant bird like this one, only one Arc personality is fit to handle such a task...

"AAAAAHHHHHH! TEEEERROOOOOORRRR BIIIIIRRRDD!"

... And that is Jaune.

Jaune was posed with fight or flight. He chose flight, and as he ran away from the Nevermore, he instinctively took his partner with him in his arms, bridal-style while leaving the other two in the dust.

"ARC!"

"JAUNE!"

Pyrrha was the only one of the girls who couldn't speak, due to the embarrassment. Soon enough, the pair exited the clearing in a direction that was well away from the Nevermore. Jaune didn't notice it due to being hyped on adrenaline, but his Aura was allowing him to move far faster than he normally could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Great, the coward's too scared to listen to us. And when he can't listen to what's basically his own thoughts..._

 **GET BACK THERE JAUNE! I WANT TO FIGHT!**

Jaune! Thank you you magnificent b $t |) for getting us this close to the boing-boing! Now, how to make the most of our predicament? We could run into a cave and let love take course!

 ** _I would like to not have to pay any fines for sexual harassment._**

 ** _This Aura we have certainly is useful. Now, based on what we know about Grimm, I remember the weak points for the Nevermore breed to be..._**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jaune kept on running for quite some time, all the while carrying his partner.

"Jaune! Please stop!"

Despite any protest, Jaune was screaming too loud to hear anything. Soon enough, Jaune and Pyrrha eventually crossed into a cave with some drawings at the side of it, and Jaune only stopped when, inside the cave, he tripped on a pebble, dropping Pyrrha and launching himself in a way that his hands latched onto the stinger of a Death Stalker without any input. If there was anything Jaune could say about this...

"Oh, how I screwed up..."

* * *

 _I think I died multiple times during that..._

 ** _The eight of us just took down two B-class Grimm. I say we deserve some sort of cash reward._**

I say we deserve a reward from that Ms. Goodwitch! Maybe some motorboating...

 ** _I feel that it was quite nice working with our potential teammates. We also have some knowledge about what each other can do now._**

 **RAAGH! I AM NOT SATED! DUST, PETALS, POLLEN, LYCHEE, ANYTHING! LET ANYTHING MAKE US SNEEZE SO THAT I CAN HAVE MY FILL OF DEAD GRIMM!**

 _Don't tempt fate, dumb $$._

These were the thoughts of a young Arc as him and his fellow peers were resting on top of the cliffs they had just fought a Death Stalker and a Never more at. At the cave, the massive scorpion flung Jaune through the trees, only to crash land into Ruby... then used as a pillow for Weiss, who somehow ended up riding the Nevermore sometime after Jaune ran away. After a lengthy scolding from the red and white pair, Jaune quickly grabbed a white rook piece from some nearby pedestals. Pyrrha came landing in some seconds later, apparently also launched by the Death Stalker. The four of them, joined along by Yang, the Faunus with a bow, Blake as she was called, an Oriental-looking guy named Ren, and a overly- hyper girl named Nora, they hauled $$ out from their location in a mad dash for the cliffs. There, the eight of them split up, fought against the two large Grimm that decided to follow them, and defeated them. They all managed to find their way up the cliffs, with Jaune taking the express way (getting launched by a dustnade launcher/ hammer hybrid). Now, they were all resting on top of the cliffs, though Jaune was still lying in the crater he formed after falling from orbit.

 _"_ Can you guys help me out of here? Please?"

"Oh, right, sorry about that Vomit-Boy."

Walking over to the samll crater, Yang took Jaune and threw him out of the crater... where he got impaled by a branch through the solar plexus.

"OH GOOD LORD!"

"YANG WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"NOTHNG BLAKE! I JUST THREW HIM OUT!"

Nora, Ren, Yang and Blake were shouting and arguing at each other. Yang did just make Jaune get impaled with a tree branch, spewing blood everywhere, so that is sorta to be expected. They were soon shocked when they realized that Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha weren't even worried in the slightest. They were about to question them when Jaune pulled himself off of the branch, landed on the floor, and stood up. The icing on the cake was that he had no wound on him, with his torn hoodie being the only indication of being impaled.

"Ouch, that really hurt. Did you have to throw me at a tree?"

Yang was about to answer back, when suddenly, a Grimm the size of the Nevermore they just fought strolled into a clearing. This Grimm had four eyes, was completely covered head-to-toe in bone armor, and had a long black tail with a bone spike at the end. The most identifying feature, however, was the golden mane that covered the back of it's head to between it's shoulder blades and the pit of it's stomach. This was a Grimm that had been reported to swallow humans whole, a Grimm that could easily withstand whatever the prey in front of it had. This was a Grimm of the upper tiers of the B class sporting the highest defensive capabilities amongst it's class, higher than the Nevermore's. This was a massive lion-like Grimm known as,

"A NEMEAN!"

 _Well Vermillion, looks like you might get your wish._

 **YES! SOMETHING FOR ME TO FIGHT! LYCHEE! NOW!**

 _"_ Guys? Do any of you have some fresh underwear to spare?"

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Jaune, and lucky Vermillion! He gets to actually kill something in the next chapter! And don't worry fans of the yellow-bellied coward, Jaune will also get to show his stuff- eventually, during a Beacon match. Also, next chapter is my first batch of omakes! Yay omakes!**

 **So, how'd it go? Please review or PM me, and I will see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter! With the omakes! And with Vermillion! In case anyone needs a refresher:**

 **Vermillion**

 _Souci_

 _Jaune_

 ** _Vert_**

 _ **Bleu**_

Se-leva

 **I don't own RWBY. Now on with the show!**

* * *

The Nemean.

A powerful species of Grimm, these creatures are naturally quite large. The smallest, and most likely youngest, specimens were found to be 2.5 meters long and 1.2 meters at the shoulder- as tall and as long as the largest Vacuoan lions. They also have the same features as a standard, non-Grimm lion- a flowing mane, a feline body, a small tuft at the end of its tail. As with all Grimm, however, they have their differences from the non-Grimm. For example, the red and yellow eyes, the sharp spike made of hardened hair at the tip of the tail, the fact that its body is completely covered in high-density bone armor, and, of course, it's titanic size.

Which means large amounts of muscle, which leads to massive vocal cords. An example of this use? Right now, in front of the eight human bodies in front of it, where it is currently releasing a roar with enough force to make small dust clouds.

If one moves in closer, though, one can hear two other noises: the sound of a shield/ automatic gun combination firing 13mm rounds that don't do jack to the Nemean's hide, and the sound of a man screaming with the voice of a high-pitched girl. Soon enough, the firing stopped after the scream was replaced with a sneeze. That sneeze eventually broke into hysterical laughter, which continued only after the Nemean was done roaring.

As the dust settles, a group of eight people are standing tall- seven also have a confused and slightly off-put look while the eighth, a tall white-haired teen with red highlights, had a hand over his face and was laughing hysterically. The laughter died down, and he gave the Nemean a smug grin that also held excitement and a huge lust for battle, which revealed his own red eyes. He reached over to his shield, which was on the ground next to him, and took out the blade resting within. As he did this he spoke:

"Y'know, if you need someone to blame, you can piss at fate for choosing me out of the other five to lead," He took the blade, and with one hand pointed it towards the Grimm. "And you could rant at yourself for kicking up the dust that made me sneeze and take control in the first place," While he said this, he reached his other hand over to hold the handle with both hands, "Long after I've ripped out your bloody HEART!" And with this, he took the the handle and split it and the blade apart, ending up with two shining katana. "Know my name!" He launched himself at the face of the Nemean,

 ** _This "Aura" energy seems to flood wherever it is needed without having to will it._**

 _Don't fight that thing! We'll be destroyed!_

 _Once again, the overdramatism of you both has reached new heights of idiocy._

Jaune, after making yourself look uncool in front of the ladies, I think that we actually need him to fight right now. Makes ourselves look better.

 _ **He better not ruin all our clothing, that $#!t was expensive!**_

"I AM BLANC VERMILLION ARC!"

And he prepared to swing both katana at the Grimm. However, it had other plans. Taking an armored paw, it attempted to backhand the nuisance out of its face. Seeing it take action, Vermillion went to parry instead of attack.

 **DAI GEKKEN!**

Feeling the Aura fill his arms with power, he wasn't really all that surprised when his two katana and the Grimm paw collide and knock each other back, making the Grimm recoil while Vermillion landed back where he started.

The others had different reactions. Ruby had stars instead of eyes right now as she was staring at Blanc's weapons with their beautiful designs. Nora also had stars in her eyes, because the dude in front of her had done something someone like her would- recklessly charge at a Grimm. Ren gave a sigh- now he had to deal with two of them. Weiss also gave a sigh- she had to deal with another idiot who charges headfirst into something that is out of their league. Blake was curious at the person in front of her's change in demeanor and personality. Yang's thoughts were along the lines of "I want to fight him". Pyrrha was somewhat impressed about what one aspect of her partner was capable of.

"That was impressive, Blanc."

"What type of idiot just charges into battle like that?"

Nora countered,

"It's fun!"

Yang continued,

"And you don't, Weiss-cream?"

Weiss rebutted,

"One, don't call me that! And two, I prefer to fight smart."

And Vermillion shut her down by saying,

"If by fighting smart you mean to shoot this thing, then it won't work."

Ren added,

"It's armor appears too thick to be able to shoot through it. Our best option for using ammunition is to use it to increase the strength of our physical strikes."

"If you're done yapping, then DODGE DAMMIT!"

As they were conversing, the Nemean was continuing to get ticked off- the humans who were supposed to be cowering at it's massive paws apparently didn't give a d m. So it lifted up one of it's front paws- and brought it down. As the spray from the impact settled, small shapes started to dart around it.

Ruby and Blake were attacking the sides of the beast. Yang, Nora and Vermillion held a frontal assault. Weiss, Ren and Pyrrha were striking the back of the Grimm.

Using her semblance's leg boost, Ruby used that to run along the side while twirling Crescent Rose in front of her, essentially becoming a human drill. When that didn't work, she jumped off. Using the recoil from Crescent, Ruby launched herself up, and once more using the recoil, attempted to buzz saw her way through this annoying armor.

On the other side, Blake was hanging by a thread- a long, black thread attached to a gun/ chai sickle hybrid named Gambol Shroud. With the point of it embedded within a small space of the armor, she used it to swing around and slash at it anywhere she could. The tip was starting to come loose, however, so she stopped, landed, and just used it as it was meant to be- flung around in wide arcs around her, while also using the gun part to add momentum to her ranged strikes.

Topside, Ren was spamming palm strike after palm strike after palm strike in the same exact location, not using Storm Flower one bit. Pyrrha was making use of Miló's xiphos form and hacking and stabbing at it's back. She was also using her semblance to copy Ruby's buzzsaw idea, except using it on Akoúo̱ instead, not that anyone noticed. Weiss was using her supply of dust in conjunction with her semblance to make a high speed combo reminiscent of pinball, except with glyphs instead of bumpers and ice dust and herself with Myrtenaster as the two pinballs.

On the front, Nora was delivering several heavy strikes with Magnhild to the face and left paw, each swing punctuated by an explosion of pink-colored electricity. The other side, the right paw and face, was taken by Yang, who was using Ember Celica's blasts to make her wild haymakers stronger. Meanwhile, Vermillion took the face, and was a whirlwind of blades. He gave multiple slashes using the twin katana of Crocea Mors across the face of the Nemean, be it to the cheek, the forehead, or even across the nose. Jumping from one part of the face to the other, he was laughing with a type of maniacal glee that most people would find insane.

The Nemean just wasn't sitting on it's $$ the entire time it was being assaulted, it was launching counters of it's own. The tail was used as a stinger on the pests on its back. Unlike the Death Stalker though, it's spike was not strong enough to pierce it's armor. It was fast enough, however, to leave a few scratches on the nimble fighters at it's back. When not trying to skewer the humans riding it, it was busy trying to club the humans at it's sides. Either this, or it would try and the the Twist. At the fore front, it relied on it's claws to rip them the Pink and Yellow ones. The Red and White one who had the balls to fight it right in the face, though, he kept on trying to have a snack on.

Annoyed at having it's back pounded on, it's sides getting slashed and drilled into, and it's face being repeatedly scratched by the noisy human, the Nemean let out a second roar, but with more power than the first one. This roar was strong enough to launch all eight of them off it's armor. They regrouped at the front, with their backs to the cliffs.

"This is AMAZING! Grimm this hard to dismember are a dime a dozen! Hehehe, my swords are quivering!"

"It's armor is too thick! Crescent Rose can't cut through! And I'm starting to run out of rounds..."

"Myrtenaster's low on dust..."

"I used up too much aura with those palm strikes..."

"Me and Nora both only have one explosive round left!"

"My arm is getting numb from slashing at it repeatedly."

"Blanc, what can we do?"

Looking at the eight of them, Vermillion went to ask his other personalities for some help on this matter.

 ** _Larger Grimm are smarter Grimm. If all of us were to try attacking a single spot on it's massive body, the Nemean would just shift itself._**

 _WE NEED TO RUUUUUUNNNN!_

 **No Jaune, we need some way to KILL IT! But the armor is too strong...**

It doesn't look like there are any chinks in that armor that would allow us to cut bare skin.

 _We need a way to get inside that armor..._

 **Inside, huh? Well, I did tell the beast that I would rip out it's heart, and I always keep my promises, hehehehehehe...**

 _ **Really, Vermillion? That's going to be our game plan? But we just got these clothes, do you know how hard it is to haggle for clothes in vale? I just barely managed to get half off on this set!**_

"Nikos!"

"Yes, Blanc?"

"Valkyrie!"

"Whatup?"

"I need to be launched at that thing."

"WHAT? No, we need a plan, and charging in headfirst like you dolts always seems to do isn't one!"

"Ignore the snowflake,"

"HEY!"

"And just make me fly already!"

The two women looked at each other and nodded. Pyrrha threw Akoúo̱ to Vermillion, who caught it in one hand. He jumped straight up, and placed his feet on the bronze shield. On the other end, Nora was winding up her blow, and when she was finished, she truck the midair shield with her hammer while also detonating her last explosive. This sent Akoúo̱ and Vermillion towards the face of the Nemean. The Nemean also moved forward so that it could be done with the annoying human. When enough distanced was reached, Vermillion leapt from Akoúo̱... right into the monster's open maw. Which then closed.

Ruby cried out,

"BLANC!"

Pyrrha let out,

"What did I just let him do?"

Weiss yelled out,

"That Idiot! This is why we don't charge right at Grimm!"

"Hey, that's too soon Weiss-Cream! Can't you see that my sister is weeping for him?"

Blake gave a glare to Weiss. Typical Schnee behavior, not caring about anyone not on their level.

Ren was shocked at what just transpired. Why did someone just willingly let themselves be eaten by a Grimm?

Nora was freaking out. After all, she did just let someone get eaten by a Grimm, after all.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmy wait is it coughing Grimm blood?"

"Wait, WHAT?"

Sure enough, the Nemean was spitting out globules of it's own black blood. Clearly something was giving it internal bleeding, but what? Soon enough, a small echo could be heard emanating from the Grimm. The echo grew louder, until it could be heard. WHat the seven students heard was an insane laughter, eerily similar to one they heard just a few moments ago.

"No way..."

"How even..."

The laughter got louder and louder, then suddenly a voice cried out,

"EAT YOUR HEART OUT!"

With this, a familiar shape, spinning like a torpedo, came into view. It was Vermillion, with both of his katanas impaled into a pulsating black organ that was attached to the inside of the Nemean's mouth through a network of cable like veins. This was the Grimm's heart.

"Fade away! BLOODY RAAAIIIIINNNN!"

He quickly moved his arms over to his sides, in the process cleaving the heart into two pieces.

"GRAARrgrgggggg"

The Grimm tried to give out one last roar, tried to will it's legs to move. Soon, though, its eyes started closing, and starting from the tips of the hair on it's mane and from it's tail spike, it started to turn into black mist. Vermillion landed, knees bent and arms pointing backwards like wings. Only now did the others see the mass of slime coating his body that smelled of vomit... and they also noticed the fact this his clothes, sans his armor, were not there anymore.

"KYAAAHHHH!"

"Ah, I am sated. Magnificent creature,"

He turned away from the group and towards the dissolving Nemean, "I wish to thank you for such a fun fight. Au revoir!"

He turned back to his comrades, five of which trying to look like they had not just been staring at his $$.

"Oh god, that was awesome! You were all like, ' HAHAHAHA die!' and the Grimm was all 'Gragh! Ragghhhhh' and then there was blood everywhere and then there was that cool pose of yours and hey why are you naked?"

"Nora, don't ask that type of question. Although, it is worth to ask exactly where did you end up that you could survive getting eaten?"

"Oh, I landed in the stomach. That's why all my clothes are gone."

Only Nora and Ren were paying attention to his words, as the other five were paying attention to his body- for example, that one stupid glob of black censoring the area where his p3n1s is. Dammit!

 _ **They're catching an eyeful of us. I say we charge them each 3,00 lien for looking.**_

 _The perverts._

Girls? Perving at US?! This is a dream come true!

 _Now I know how rabbits feel when being hunted..._

"Still though, damn was this aura a crappy defense. The stomach acids burned right through it."

This caught the attention of the three girls who wasted some of their energy nlocking it in the first place, along with the other two who were dumbfounded.

"WHAT?"

"But we worked so hard on drawing it out..."

While Yang comforted the girls, Blake asked Vermillion

"The thing is- Blanc, right?- how did you even survive then if your aura was used up?"

"The same way I survived being impaled twice today- I heal fast."

Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby realized that their efforts were useless, as he already had his healing factor to get him out of trouble. They also realized that they were idiotic for having forgotten that the first time around.

Yang could only try as they slumped into a deeper depression.

* * *

"... and lastly, Blanc Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos."

The eight of them were currently on the auditorium as their headmaster, Ozpin, was naming the teams. Ruby, Weiss, BLake and Yang had already been put into their team- Team RWBY, led by Ruby. Weiss was clearly pissed about it.

 _Wish that I could be the one pissing her off instead of Ruby._

Hell no! I want both of that! Aw, why couldn't we be in a team of only girls?

"You four collected the White Rook pieces. From this day fourth, you shall be Team AVLN (Avalon), led by Blanc Arc!" As the audience gave cheers, and as Pyrrha and Vermillion fist bumped each other, Ozpin could only comment, "These four years will be interesting..."

* * *

In a warehouse in Vale, a man in a white suit handed over a couple lien to a grunt nearby with a mask on his face.

"Open it." The grunt took a crowbar, and opened a nearby crate. It was revealed to have a large quantity of Dust crystals within. The man in the suit gave a sigh, and, turning to look at the map of Vale behind him, said to the grunt, "Tell your boss and the psychotic doctor this: we're gonna need more men."

* * *

 **OMAKES**

* * *

As the dust settled, it revealed to the world- Blanc Se-leva Arc!

 **NOOOOO! I WANT TO FIGHT THE D M CAT!**

Said cat, as if hearing Vermillion's comment, swatted the ground in front of it, hurtling all the teenagers to the side. Se-leva, though, didn't feel any hard landing. All he felt was something warm and jiggly.

It took less than a second to find out that he was in the valley of the dragon, Yang. It took him even less to put both of his hands to the her breasts, squash them against his face, and motorboat her. Two seconds later, the vibrations made Yang realize what exactly has been going on around her chest area, which felt a little heavier. It took .00000001 of a second for her to smash Se-leva in the face hard enough for him to go flying right into the Nemean's head and making a hole through it, killing the Nemean.

"Gentleman my $$..."

* * *

As Weiss Schnee was sightseeing Vale the day before she was to go to Beacon, she stopped by a small tent with a sign that said, FORTUNE-TELLING: READ YOUR PALM FOR ONLY 40 LIEN! (Cash only)

"Well, this seems interesting. And I actually have the paper form in my wallet! It wouldn't be bad if I tried it out."

Weiss came in, and saw a small, circular table in the middle. Sitting down across from her was a person in a black robe that concealed their face.

"Please, sit," a masculine voice said that emanated from the robes. Weiss sat down. "Now, hold out your hand." She held out her hand, palm raised upward. A pure white-gloved hand came out, and started to trace the lines of her palm. After a few minutes of tracings, "hmm"s and "aahhh"s, the man rescinded his hand and told Weiss, "You are going to pass the Beacon entrance exam with the partner of your desires, and you two will be the first ones to complete it. However, in order for that to happen, you must donate 200 lien to the all the poor street performers you see from now until midnight." Weiss actually contemplated this for a moment. It wouldn't be too bad- she had over 3,000 lien on her cash-wise anyways. What could losing a couple hundred do?

"Thank you for your time. Here is your 40." After paying the mysterious robed man 40, Weiss walked out onto the sunlight and continued walking. She rounded the corner, and saw a man with a wide-brimmed hat that covered his face playing a guitar. On the ground, a white can that had the lien sign on it. Weiss thought for a moment- what harm could come from donating? And besides, every person that read her fortune before got it right. Why stop now, when her luck was shining?

 **Later...**

Weiss no longer had any money, having donated all of it to those poor street performers, with the last one being a man who imitated a statue. Still, it would be worth it- once she got to Beacon tomorrow, she would get the best partner for her and she would ace the entrance exam!

Behind her, the man dressed like a statue removed the hat and shades he had on, revealing emerald eyes and white hair with green highlights. He snickered, counting the over 3,000 lien he now had in his hand.

"Heheheh... Sucker!"

* * *

Weiss and Souci were still arguing- the Headmaster still wasn't u there to give his speech. By this point, the swears had become less intense, and now all they were saying was,

"F**k dich!"

"F**k dich."

"F**k dich!"

"F**k dich."

"F**K dich!"

"F**k dich."

"F**k DICH!"

"F**k. Dich."

Weiss paused at this, still glaring angrily at Souci. He glared back. Suddenly, Weiss started to smile, and told Souci,

"Komm zu mir, wenn alle schlafen." Translation: "Come to me when everyone is asleep.

 **Later at night...**

Josh, a janitor of Beacon, was whistling happily. All those brats in the ballroom are asleep, and the best part was there was barely any trash to be cleaned up or any liquids that were spilled! He was on his way to the janitor's closet, intent on placing his mop and mop bucket inside, taking a bullhead home, and relaxing for the night. As he got closer, however, he started to hear noises coming from the nearest janitor's closet. It didn't take long for him to hear that those were grunts and moans he was hearing. The sound of two different voices inside, screaming,

"Harder, d mm!t!"

"B!t(#, shut up!"

confirmed what he was hearing. all he was hoping for was that they found the pack of condoms he left in there in case any of the students wanted to get hot.

"They better not leave a mess."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, the fight scene could have gone better. But hey, at least I managed to show you guys why almost no Grimm can survive a battle against Vermillion. Of course, fighting with humans or Faunus will be different. Also, anyone who gets the video-game reference in the MAIN story, not the omake, please leave a review. The first ten girls will get to join the main cast of females that were staring a Vermillion, and the first ten dudes get to join in with Se-leva in a certain future omake *coughlockerroomcough*.**

 **So, I just read up on the latest episode. Arkos is and still will be my OTP, but I am sad that we won't be able to have more of it in the canon now. It's up to you, my fellow fan fiction writers, to help keep it strong.**

 **So, how'd you think it went? Please PM me or review, and I will see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No one got the last one? Really?**

 **Well, that offer still stands. Y'know, the one from last chapter with the reference to a fighting game in it. Anyways, lets start the show!**

 **I don't own RWBY, wish I did.**

* * *

 _Oh man, which one should I root for? I mean, Pyrrha's my nice,_

And well-endowed!

 _Partner and all, but Ruby's the first one here to think of all of us as friends._

Not to mention they're both attractive in their own right.

 _ **I'd normally say Pyrrha on account of how rich she must be, but as you've pointed out she doesn't seem too fond of her status.**_

 **Lucky both of them, they get to be the ones sparring right now. When's our turn?**

 _ **Patience. These are randomized matches, so there is an equal chance as us getting picked over the next guy as there is us not being in the arena.**_

 _... Who really cares?_

These were the thoughts swimming around in the head of one Blanc Jaune Arc as he watched a sparring match between his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, and his friend and fellow team leader, Ruby Rose. On his left side were Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, the other two members of his team, Team AVLN. To his right were the other members of Ruby's team, Team RWBY: Yang Xiao-Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. Currently, their group was surrounded by many other students watching the seventh match of their first Combat class. Today was their first day of classes at Beacon Academy, and it went well- for eleven-eighths of their group. The two that weren't counted was the red and white duo themselves, Ruby and Weiss.

It started off well enough- if you don't count that both teams were almost late to their first class of the day, Grimm Studies with Professor Port. Who spent almost the entire class time talking and telling a story from his youth. It got so absolutely BORING in his class that the amount of people who were actually paying attention could be counted on one hand alone. These were Blanc, Weiss, Pyrrha, and some other student in the back. The only reason Blanc could withstand it was because he woke up as Bleu, who realized soon after the professor was talking hat his stories actually held a hidden message inside. ( _But stories? Did he really think that ranting about something in his youth would be exciting?_ ) During this, he saw that Ruby was doing things that irritated the feisty heiress next to her- doodling an unflattering drawing of the professor, picking her nose, et cetera. It came to no surprise later that when Professor Port gave the students an opportunity to prove themselves, she was the first, and loudest, voice to be heard. The opportunity, which was to kill a low-level Grimm called a Boarbatusk, was also a point where Weiss got annoyed by Ruby, who was (in her opinion) too loud to be background noise.

Lunchtime afterwards was a quiet affair- Both partners had placed Yang and Blake between themselves while they ate. Even with this, both of them faced away from each other the entire time. The only one that gave lunch some time of voice was Nora and her always effervescent attitude, who was telling a story about her dream the night before.

Lunch passed, and the group found themselves were they currently are now- Professor Goodwitch's Combat 101.

"Come on Sis! Show her what you're made of!"

"Yeah, Pyrrha! Kick her butt!"

The remaining four were silent, but doing different things. Ren and Blake were both waving a small flag with their team's names on it. Weiss was not watching the fight, simply because it involved Ruby, And Blanc, who had become Jaune because of some lychee from someone else's lunch, was in a dilemma of who to cheer for.

 _ **In any rate, we should watch this fight closely. We might be able to gather information on Pyrrha's semblance.**_

The fight ended when Pyrrha dodged a swing from Crescent Rose that lodged the gun scythe in the ground. Whacking Ruby's hands with the blunt end of Miló, she then did a sweep kick that tripped Ruby. The moment she had her back on the ground, Miló, in its javelin form, found its tip hovering above Ruby's throat. Professor Goodwitch's voice rang out,

"Winner: Pyrrha Nikos!"

Ending the match. As Pyrrha helped Ruby get up, both were listening to what the Professor had to say to them. She didn't say much for either of them, considering that one was a prodigy and the other won multiple tournaments. When both walked offstage, Professor Goodwitch cleared her throat. "Students, There will be one more match before class ends today." As she said this, a screen behind her that held the faces of Pyrrha and Ruby on there started to spin rapidly, going through student's faces at a fast rate. "Please pay attention to the screen as it randomly chooses the two combatants." When she said this, the spinning stopped, landing on two faces- Blanc and Yang.

Yang pumped her fists.

"Alright! Time to fight!"

Blanc, who was being controlled by Jaune, just froze up.

 _NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! I DON'T WANNA FIGHT!_

 **What are we waiting for? Let's go FIGHT HER ALREADY!**

 _ **This would be a good time to test something out…**_

I wanna get up close and personal with her OUTSIDE the ring, if you catch my drift.

 _ **Great, another lawsuit.**_

… _*YAWN*_

Jaune was frozen still to the point that he didn't notice two things- the fact that the stage had become a forest, courtesy of Atlesian technology, and the fact that his partner had dragged him down there. Jaune only responded to anything when he heard Glynda announce,

"…1… Begin."

"Wait, WHAT!"

"Here I come, Vomit-Boy!"

Yang charged, but she only made it three steps before Jaune closed his eyes, whipped the shield part of Crocea Mors out, and fired blindly at her, screaming all the way. Yang dodged the initial salvo to the right, but Jaune also moved his arm to the right. She dodged left, but his arm also moved left. She then settled for using Ember Celica to launch herself over the barrage of bullets, which had made a small clearing in the false forest. But when she tried that, Jaune also moved his arm upwards.

This was starting to irritate Yang as she kept on dodging the rounds. How the hell did he know where she would go when his eyes where closed? Was that his semblance or something? The truth was, Jaune was just randomly waving his arm around while he was shooting his high-powered rounds, shaving off a small amount of Yang's aura by pure dumb luck. What he didn't notice because of his screaming and closing his eyes was Yang steadily making her way to him while dodging all those bullets. When she was three-fourths of the way there, Jaune stopped firing, and opened his eyes to see Yang running towards him.

 _NOPE! GOODBYE!_

Jaune started to scream again, but instead of closing his eyes and holding his ground, he went dashing off to the side, deeper into the false woods. Yang stopped running towards Jaune's previous position, instead opting to also run off to the side for a drive-by.

As Jaune was running through these false trees, one of them exploded to the right of him. Jumping out of fright, he turned around and saw Yang chasing after him, firing Ember Celica. This made Jaune run again- this time, he too was running and gunning. The difference between the two was that Jaune wasn't spending anytime looking ahead while he ran, eyes closed and body turned to the side as Crocea Mors fired, dodging everything by luck. His luck stopped working eventually, as Yang sent a round to the dirt near Jaune, surprising him for a moment. Yang used this moment to rush in, intent on delivering a powerful right hook. But the dust kicked up, well, made him sneeze. And out popped a certain emerald-eyed con-man who dodged the strike, countering with a swing of his own. Yang brought up her left arm to block the blow, which instead snaked under her arm and hit her in the abdomen.

"Ooh, your clothes look expensive. But I'm not paying for any damages."

"Heh what about the damages to your face?"

"Hey, when you can heal yourself at insane rates, medical coverage is free."

"Good, cause I'd hate to break it."

"But I will have you pay for any damage to my clothing."

And with that, the banter paused, taken up by the sounds of a right jab hitting the face of Vert Arc. But he twisted himself slightly, spinning him around, sword out to deliver a horizontal slash. At least, that's what Yang thought. But a con-man and part-time thief such as he is a master at feinting and the sleight of his hand, as evidenced by him feinting the slash and instead performing a punch, augmented by Crocea Mors's shield half. This was met in turn by a hasty backhand from Yang, who followed up with a haymaker. Vert, working his magic hands, quickly out fitted something to his shield, then brought it back up. When Yang's fist hit the shield, a bright white light shined forth, momentarily stunning Yang.

"The hell?"

Capitalizing on Yang's dazed state, Vert rushed in with a strike using Crocea Mors's pommel, which led into a chin-level, shield-enhanced uppercut with the other hand. Vert then finished this combo off with a powerful upward slash using Crocea Mors, launching both Yang and Vert from the sky. While in the air, Yang recovered from the attack.

"You want to fight me with fists? Really?"

Using her shotgauntlets, Yang propelled herself at Vert from above too fast for Vert to twist out of the way. She caught Vert in the face using her right hand, and held it there as they descended. When they hit the ground, Yang threw her arm (and Vert) downwards while also firing Ember Celica. The force of the blow managed to knock dust up several meters above ground.

"Though, I have to admit, for a guy who had his aura unlocked only yesterday…"

With this, Yang looked at the screen above the stage. This particular one, aside from having the face and name of the combatants on it, also showed the percentage of Aura on it. Yang looked at hers- she was currently at seventy-seven percent, versus the Arcs, who were at seventy percent.

"…You're putting up quite the fight, and that last combo did a healthy amount of damage too."

"You're not half-bad yourself."

As he emerged from the smoke, one could see that his eyes and highlights had turned blue. He then took aim at her with Crocea Mors's shield and repeatedly slammed the Arc crest in the center. As he fired, Yang kept on leaping and dodging the rounds fired.

"Y'know, an attack like that is kinda predictable."

Right as Yang landed from dodging one, however, Bleu suddenly shifted his arm downwards, very close to Yang's foot, and tapped the crest once. The bullet fired out, and hit the ground next to Yang's foot. Instead of just kicking up dust, the round… kicked up Dust, or more accurately, a tiny bomb filled with Freeze and Flash Dust, which was set off by Bleu's shot. As the bright light shined, Yang averted her eyes away from the general area of right below her, and covered her eyes with her arm. When the light died down, she looked to see that her leg was encased in ice. She then looked up to see that Bleu was no longer in front of her.

"The hell? Again?"

While Yang was blinded, Bleu had quickly moved away from his original position, and hid within the trees above. When Yang recovered and started looking around herself, Bleu reached into a satchel on his right pants leg. From within, he pulled out a cluster of mini-bombs, with a small Arc crest of different colors on each.

 **(Flashback)**

As Vermillion and his team were packing up their things in their room, a tapping was heard at their window. Wondering what it was, the team looked at the window to see, with surprised faces, an eagle-sized bird with grey, white and black plumage, and an odd head crest that looked like a lock of hair with red highlights on it. The strangest part was that one of its talons seemed to be holding a satchel while the other one held a note. Vermillion went to the window and opened it, allowing the mysterious bird to enter, taking the satchel and not from the bird.

"Star? Why're you here? Something my sister wants?"

"Blanc, you know this bird?"

"Ohmygosh it looks so cool!"

"Yeah, this bird belongs to one of our, meaning me and the other five's, sisters. Her name is Ryuko, while the bird's name is Staraptor."

While he was responding to their comments, Vermillion was reading the note. When he finished, he crumpled it up, and threw it into the waste bin. "Alright Star, I got the message." Nodding its head, the Bird flew out of their room. Turning to his team, he told them the gist of the message. "My sister misses us, and sent us a small satchel filled to the brim with mini- sticky Dust bombs along with a detonator. I can easily see Bleu using something like this…"

 **(End)**

Bleu launched one right at Yang's feet, just like he did the moment he got up from Yang's brutal attack. After doing some calculations, he sent another one to stick on the tree behind her, then another onto a tree a few feet to the left from it. Taking the detonator from the satchel, Bleu pushed the button.

At Yang's feet, a concussive blast of air launched her backwards. Bleu pressed the detonator again, with an explosion following that knocked Yang left. Once more, Bleu pressed the detonator, sending a burst of lightning from the tree Yang was right in front of outwards, knocking her towards him. Taking a leap, Bleu took Crocea Mors and slashed Yang vertically. As they dropped back down, something caused Bleu to sneeze, switching control over to Souci. When Souci took the irritator from his nose, he found a small lock of golden hair.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

* * *

Souci kept on dodging Yang's ferocious attacks- normally he would try and block them, but she had turned Super SaiYang.

 _Freaking bad puns today._

 _ **Terrible puns aside, how are we able to stop her? We can't really overpower her at this rate.**_

 _Cutting her hair made her angry, even though it was barely three centimeters. I wonder- how badly would she react if I used some psychological tactics?_

 _You're not thinking of cutting off MORE hair, right? She'd kill us!_

As, if to emphasize his point, Yang charged recklessly at them shouting at the top of her lungs,

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

She then launched a vicious straight that surely would've done him in, had it connected. Instead, Souci sidestepped it and cut off a larger bit her hair this time. This made Yang feel angrier. **"YOU DIE!"** She threw her arms outward from her, making a small explosion, sending Souci flying away while also kicking up more dust- and dropping his Aura down to a measly twenty-one percent, barely bordering on the red zone.

When the body recovered, one could see the red in his eyes… and highlights.

 _Yo, Vermillion…_

 **Yeah Souci?**

 _Think you could give her a crew cut?_

 **A challenge like that makes this battle more fun! I'd be an idiot to decline!**

With that, both Yang and Vermillion charged at each other, Yang also leaping in the air to deliver a raging hook while Vermillion broke Crocea Mors into a pair of swords again. Yang threw her punch and missed, while Vermillion lashed out and cut off another lock of hair. Yang took another swing, and another miss. Vermillion once more made her hair a bit shorter. This erupted into an all-out frenzy of attack rushes that I wish could be oraoraoras and mudamudamudas, but instead they were

"RAAAAAHHHHHH!"

" **GRRRRAAARRRGGHH!"**

Yang, in her fury-induced berserker rage, couldn't quite get in a proper hit. Vermillion, however, was more than able to make Yang's hair shorter. After Yang had lost HALF her hair, she snapped. She stopped throwing punches, and instead just dropped to her knees.

"*sniff*sniff* I give. I can't fight anymore now that half of my hair is gone…"

Not quite used to her students admitting defeat, Glynda unsurely stated,

"Match over. Blanc Arc wins."

As Yang and Vermillion made their way out of the arena, Vermillion took a bomb from his satchel and gave it to Yang.

"What do you want?! What is this?!"

"That's a joke bomb- more specifically, a bomb that speeds up hair growth to insane levels. Use it on your head, and you'll have enough hair to match Sleeping Beauty. You might have to cut it again, though."

She looked down to the bomb, then back at Vermillion. She then took it from him, and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. "That one would've sent me to the red. Rematch sometime?" He reached out his other hand. Yang took her hand and shook his

"Yeah… I think I'd like that."

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone who wants to know what Vert's attack looked like, look up Roy's Blazer and a gif of the Street Fighter Alpha series version of the Shin Shoryuken on Google Images (BTW SFV is amazing)**

 **It's a combo of the two.**

 **Also, I need work on my fight scenes.**

 **So- as for how I feel about Arkos, I'm thinking of making all the chapters of that scene in my future fanfics edited where she lives and goes on to have fun with Jaune (or Blanc in this case), but it also depends on whether the future episodes will be affected by it. I don't like deviating that far from canon. If I can't, this will be hell. Lucky me, since I plan on putting each story on hiatus once Volume One and Two are done so I can work on my other stories, I'm free from that burden for several weeks. It'll still be like Cinder and Salem to write- a total B!T(# to write (or C***, depending on how you see them as)**

 **So, what you think? Please review or PM Me, and I'll see you later.**

 **Edited 2/22/2016 at 6:00 AM US Eastern Time because I could not English**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In case it wasn't made that clear, the arena can change environments to help the students with simulations. Now, I WOULD say that Nora's Arc by Nutshop gave me the idea, but then volume 3 came out. So yeah.**

 **Anyways, I don't own RWBY. Let's begin!**

* * *

Sometime after Blanc's ( _Badly typed up_ ) match a few weeks prior against Yang, it became widely known that he had several personalities. In the time that followed, they made quite the names for themselves.

First we have the red and violent Blanc Vermillion Arc. Vermillion is considered to be Beacon's ballsiest freshman, charging straight at anything without any hesitation, be it Yang in their first match, Pyrrha Nikos, or even Nora Valkyrie after the stage had shifted into an ELECTRICAL PLANT and gave Nora a freakin buffet for her semblance. Not only is the dual blade wielder fearless, he also has the skill to back it up, being able to go toe-to-toe with the above individuals for extended periods of time before the match actually ends. Speaking of time, any match featuring Vermillion and Pyrrha in a situation where he can't POSSIBLY sneeze often goes for an upwards of thirty minutes or more. However, Vermillion by himself ranks among the freshmen at number two in terms of raw skill, falling behind Pyrrha. Of course, Crocea Mors's blades are made of a non-magnetic alloy and he usually just throws his shield and armor out of the arena, so if he were to face Pyrrha with his full set the battles would be over sooner.

Next up is Beacon's sour orange, Blanc Souci Arc. Souci has gained a reputation as number one on the top ten "Freshmen I don't Want to Fight" list because of his greatest weapon: psychological warfare. If his insults don't outright break some of his opponents, then they most certainly distract them enough to net Souci an easy victory. Though, to give the guy credit, he doesn't do it as harshly with the members of Team RWBY and Team AVLN as he does with other students. Strangely enough, despite his provocative nature Souci is the most skilled of the Arcs in blocking with his shield and countering at the right time with a bash or a slash. That might have something to do with his fighting style of riling up his opponents if it weren't for the fact that that he does just as well with his friends as he does it with his other peers. His apathetic nature also matches him with Vermillion in terms of Beacon's ballsiest freshman.

Meanwhile, Blanc Jaune Arc is the yellow-bellied coward of the bunch ( _Aww, c'mon!_ ). As such, his skill set is limited to hit and run tactics, if not outright run and gun. If there is one thing to give to him it's that he's lucky with his shots. Despite firing blindly and screaming louder than his shots firing from Crocea Mors's shield, Jaune is able to actually hit opponents and shed off a decent amount of Aura, even while running. Speaking of which, Jaune on an adrenaline rush tends to run REALLY fast, enough to surprise Blake, who is naturally a speedster to her cat-faunus heritage. Despite this, he's often considered the nicest Arc- hard to see darkness with something bright like yellow.

Blanc Vert Arc did not earn his fame in the ring but rather through his daily interactions with the rest of the students. Vert was quickly found to be the one guy no one wants to owe a monetary debt to because of his insane 5,000% interest rate. The interest also compounds daily, which screwed up several different students who had to get separate loans from Weiss, Pyrrha, or any other rich students. He's also known for being a con man, effectively emptying the pockets of the other students at Beacon through several get-rich quick schemes. The only reason the Arc's aren't that rich yet is because of one factor- he has no one to watch his back for him. After almost every scheme, he usually gets caught by Ms. Goodwitch, who is oftentimes right behind him. He's also great at smooth-talking and acting, but this never works on the stoic domi- err, disciplinarian. His skills do show in the arena however- he uses several feints to get an advantage, alongside his thieving skills to take the opponent's extra ammo.

Blanc Bleu Arc is team AVLN's resident tactician and genius- he's the smartest freshman in school, and if the Arc's didn't share one body and grade Bleu would probably have perfect scores in everything. True, he could just give the Arc's the right answer whenever they're taking a test or a quiz, but they usually never listen to him, who is basically the Blanc Arc interpretation of KNOWLEDGE HIMSELF. Anyways, whenever he isn't getting perfects scores in school when he's in charge, he's usually setting up traps on the battlefield. Thanks to the miniature sticky bombs his sister, Ryuko, gave to him, he's been using those effectively in battle. Be it for making lengthy combos or catching an opponents off guard, he's able to throw these with extreme precision for the perfect explosion. That's also one of the rare times he's listened to by the others when they need him, sans Vermillion who just wings everything.

Blanc Se-leva Arc is widely regarded as a gentleman… most of the time. Despite acting with more manners than his other personalities, he is a womanizer and a pervert at large. Sure, since he's great at measuring cleavage from a distance he's great at looking for openings, but that doesn't work well for him if he's fighting a person that isn't male. He's lost every single battle pitting him against any of his female peers in a situation he can't sneeze in. This is because he's too busy staring at their movements and taking measurements from sight alone that he's left wide open. He's also a constant source of frustration to the female population- charming at one moment, a pig the next. Se-leva is Beacon's resident peeper, hiding out in the women's locker rooms most of the time he's driving the body. Unfortunately for him, his constant nosebleeds are a dead giveaway that he's hiding inside an empty locker and being a peeping tom. This has led to him being launched outside the room via Yang punching him through WALLS, several ones at a time, often with a note attached to his body with a warning for the other guys exactly what the consequences are. Even so, such petty threats won't work on him! A true gentleman will always do anything for a lady!

Such as right now, during lunch.

* * *

Despite the various $**+ him and his other personalities have gotten in, Se-leva's stay in Beacon has been very pleasant. He's the leader of his own team, and quite well-known throughout Beacon ( _It's not all positive though. _ Shush, I want my moment!). Not only that, but he's surrounded by at least six women most of the time! Granted, his relationships with them are as friends at most, but hey- they're quite good catches! But if there's one thorn in his side and the sides of his friends and other personalities, there would be one team that comes to mind.

Team CRDL.

More specifically, their *$$ of a leader, Cardin Winchester.'

No matter how many times he gets thrashed both inside and outside the battlefield, he still acts like a jerk to everyone and anyone in Beacon. Sure, Souci breaks most of them, but that's only in battle. Meanwhile, Cardin is a d!(* to everybody all the time. Slamming lockers? ( _Sub-par_ ) Insults? Discrimination? Him and team CRDL are stereotypical bullies. Not only that, but they're racists ( _ **More accurately, they would be speciesists**_ ), with their most prominent victims being faunus.

Such as his apparent favorite one to mock at lunchtime, a rabbit faunus by the name of Velvet Scarlatina. An act that he was currently doing during lunch, not too far from where teams RWBY and AVLN sat. While daintily eating her apple, Weiss gave a cold glare towards the bully.

"What an atrocious brute." Despite what her family does and what the White Fang's done, Weiss doesn't really hate faunus, nor is she a racist ( _ **Speciesist**_ ). She just has trust issue with some of them. Pyrrha also gave a heated glare at the nearby table.

"I can't stand people like him." Coming from where she was, Pyrrha had several faunus friends of her own. Seeing how badly they got treated was what drove her to win those tournaments in the first place. If a person with influence was seen hanging out and being friendly with a faunus, others would start doing the same. Meanwhile, the resident secret faunus ( _She has eyes like a cat, her bow makes her look like a cat-girl, and she's currently enjoying a tuna sandwich. I must be surrounded by idiots_ ) was trying her d**n hardest not to go over there to claw his eyes out!

"You're not the only one." Being a faunus, life was hard for Blake, who had resorted to using a simple bow to hide her identity. It hurt that she couldn't go over there to give him a piece of her mind, but she doesn't want to go out there and revel herself- it isn't the right time. Besides, it's kinda looked down upon by the teachers to start a fight outside the arena.

"We should break his legses!" came the hyperactive response of Nora.

"Nora, that isn't a good idea. We could get in trouble for starting a fight outside the combat arena." Came the tired reply of her childhood friend, Ren.

"What do you think we should do, Se-leva?" Ruby questioned her fellow leader. When she didn't get a reply, she turned to look for him, only to see that he was already throwing away his finished lunch. More accurately, he was scooping all the trash into the trash, but not just throwing away his tray. Se-leva gave a glance at his tray and, making sure that all the trash was gone, spun around and promptly threw it at the back of Cardin's head.

"Hey, what the crap?" Cardin felt the tray connect with the side of his face. He turned to look at where it came from, only for it to be shoved into his face by a flying kick, courtesy of a smirking Se-leva.

Gotta look good for the ladies!

 _We could get in trouble for this!_

 **HA HA! Serves him right! Now, just get a bit closer to the lychee please, I want to have a turn too!**

 _ **If my memory serves correct, Jaune, we never got in trouble for any other fights Vermillion or Souci started.**_

 _ **It's a good feeling, knowing you can hit someone with a rather expensive table and not have to pay for it.**_

… _Who gives any?_

"Arc, you perverted moron! You can't just start a fight anywhere you want!"

"Actually, Weiss-cream, I don't remember me, Nora or Vomit-Boy getting n trouble for starting a brawl."

"Shut it Xiao-Long!"

Cardin was stunned for a moment, but recovered soon. When he did, he cast his gaze over at the offender, ready to kick *$$ when he saw the smiling perv- gentleman.

"D**m!+ Arc! What was that for?"

"For being rude an ungentlemanly to this sweet, friendly, mademoiselle here."

As he said this, he placed an arm on her shoulder, causing Velvet to blush not only at the choice of words but due to being in close proximity to such a nice-looking gentleman such as Se-leva.

"Oh bugger off Arc, if anyone here's the most ungentlemanly it's you! No other guy in our year sneaks into the women's locker rooms like you do!" came the offending remark from Russell Thrush, one of Cardin's teammates.

"Me? Not a gentleman? Why Monsieur Russell, I am offended!" Motioning for Velvet to step back with, Se-leva got into a relaxed stance with both of his hands in his pockets. "How about we settle this the good old fashioned way?" This got the members of team CRDL to stand up and crack their knuckles in anticipation.

"ENOUGH!"

The loud voice caught everyone off guard, surprising the five ready to fight the most. None of them felt like turning their heads to the source- they knew who that voice belonged to. It was Glynda Goodwitch, the scariest person in Beacon among the students and staff.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Arc. If you wish to fight that badly, then I am afraid that lunch must end early and that all students report to my combat class." With a wave of her crop, she levitated Cardin and Se-leva. "You two will come with me immediately. We shall discuss with you two once more why it is not alright to start an impromptu spar outside the arena." Those two could only whimper, Cardin out of fear and Se-leva out of both fear and a tight feeling in his lower region.

 _Dear lord, what is wrong with you?_

* * *

"Get ready to have your *$$ handed to ya, Arc!" Taunting his opponent(s) before him, Cardin was decked out in armor, with the Winchester crest displayed across his broad breastplate. Taking his mace, he hoisted it onto his shoulder, holding it there in a rather lazy way. Standing opposite of him was Se-leva, wearing his black hoodie and jeans underneath his small amount of armor, Crocea Mors unsheathed and at the ready. He gave a glare aimed towards Cardin.

"Only when you're laying in the infirmary!"

The two waited for the stage to be chosen from the roulette wheel that was the stage select. Eventually, it stopped on a grassy field, devoid of anything special. As the stage around them shifted to match, Ms. Goodwitch began to speak.

"Alright students, standard tournament rules apply. The first one to have their Aura in the red loses the match. Fighters ready? Three… two… one… BEGIN!"

Cardin wasted no time in charging forward, intent on smashing his mace onto Se-leva's face. Seeing this simple maneuver, he waited until Cardin was in striking distance. Sidestepping the downward blow, he took the first strike and gave a horizontal slash to the back of Cardin's exposed head, knocking the bully down. Grumbling as he stood back up, Cardin launched a horizontal smash with his mace at Se-leva, who flipped over the strike, giving Cardin an aerial roundhouse kick to the face in the process. Taking this chance, Cardin threw a right cross to the airborne Arc, who blocked it with Crocea Mors and was sent a fair distance away. When he landed, he saw a mace flying towards him. He rushed it and caught it by the handle.

"Hey Cardin, thanks for the weapon!"

"Grrrr…"

Charging forward, Cardin attempted to shoulder-bash Se-leva, only to get hit in the face by his own mace, which Se-leva threw at him. As he was on the floor, he grabbed his mace, and leapt up. In the air, he angled himself so that he would land on Se-leva, and as he dropped, he readied his mace to smash into Se-leva. The Arc in question just backflipped out of the way when Cardin brought down the mace. However, he apparently forgot that Cardin could also cause a small explosion because of the red Dust within his mace. The force launched him away while also kicking up dirt and regular dust, causing him to sneeze and change into Souci. Getting up off the ground, Souci just stood still, shield not even raised for any assault Cardin might throw at him.

"Figures a person like you would have a weapon like that."

"Yeah, a pretty great weapon for a great person like me!"

"Yes, a great and powerful weapon that's over-compensating for something." Cardin shot Souci a glare at that.

"What was that, Arc?"

"Normally, a big weapon such as yours would've made anyone laugh at that remark, but the fact that you chose a mace of all things is hilarious. It has a long shaft and a thick head that explodes, and you hold it with your hands of all things. The fact that is has all these traits definitely means that you have something embarrassing hidden."

"Sh-shut up!" Angered by Souci's comment, Cardin charged forward and brought down his mace for a diagonal smash that Souci sidestepped. Cardin launched another strike, but missed again. Strike after strike, Souci was dodging them all, not even using his shield, bored out of his mind with the events that were happening.

"Now you want to smack me with it? Tsk tsk, Cardin, what would your old man say if he found out that you're using something like that?" A horizontal swing ducked under. "He'd probably reprimand you for something like that. Winchesters are all conservative like that, right? Like their animosity towards faunus?" A rage fueled straight, missed by a hair. "Or your old, outdated practices involving money? You know, the ones that ruined your family in the first place?" A swing and a miss. "If you look in a history book like you never do, you'd see your family name being tossed around a few times before finally coming to a section where the family just falls." Cardin was visibly gritting his teeth, muttering several curses around the standard "Shut up!" "Here we are, a brat from a no-name family wanting to restore honor and glory. What does he do? He doesn't pay attention in his classes, making his teachers want to forget him. He mercilessly mocks others, making your peers curse you and your family." Another whiffed swing. "And the most pride-damaging to your family? Your utter lack of fighting skills."

"THAT'S IT!" This elicited a more severe reaction from Cardin- instead of just wildly swinging his mace around, he quickly backpedalled, only to use an amount of aura to charge forward, most of it residing in his mace, ready to just explode the Arc right then and there. Instead, Souci crouched down and did a sweep kick, sending Cardin *$$ over teakettle, landing him on his back. Before he could even get back up, Souci's foot was on his chest, the tip of Crocea Mors on his neck.

"Want to actually get respect? See me when you're done being trash."

"Mr. Arc, that's enough!" Ms. Goodwitch's voice called out. Not even bothering to listen in on what she was saying, Souci left the arena, and made his way over to the boy's locker room.

 _ **I'm not surprised that you can't let go of it still.**_

 _Souci, we already said that it wasn't our fault. We didn't know about..._

Jaune's right. WE never hurt that flower in the first place!

 _Even so, it's our fault that she can't bloom._

 **Nothing's permanent, Souci. She will bloom in her own way someday, somehow, in this advanced age.**

 _ **As much as I hate to say this line, we won't be able to afford it. No matter how much I can con…**_

He stopped, and looked out the window at the end of the boy's locker room. Looking out, he managed to see a whole field of small, violet flowers. Just like her…

… _Petunia…_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, more insight to the past of Blanc! Unlike the other thing, this one will be elaborated on next chapter.**

 **Also, working on my fight scenes. I think that this is a bit better than the other two, in my opinion, though a bit quick.**

 **Well, now that I actually got the time to write this while I'm not sleep-deprived, what do you think? Review or PM me, and I'll see you later!**

 **Edited it at around 11:20, same night I posted it, since some goose didn't like something and I had to remove it. Btw, apparently only the staff, RWBY, and AVLN know he can heal like crazy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It took me 8 weeks, but I finally reached 100 faves! Yeah!**

 **Also, I screwed up the last chapter those that caught it, didn't I?**

 **Well, here's a hopefully better chapter. Please Reveiw or PM me and enjoy!**

 **I wish I owned RWBY.**

* * *

"Yes, students, the Forever Fall forest is quite beautiful." Ms. Goodwitch's voice rang out through the small clearing she and teams RWBY, AVLN, currently headed by Bleu, and CRDL were in. It was a few days after Souci and Cardin's last match, and the Winchester never made a retaliatory move towards the leaders of team AVLN- yet.

 _ **He's been planning something. What, we don't know, but it will be something quite damaging.**_

 **We can tank whatever he throws at us!**

Just as long as he stays away from the girls.

 _ **Or as long as we don't have to pay for anything.**_

 _Whatever._

 _Souci, you know you can't fool us. We're in the same head, after all. What they did a few days ago- those were bad memories for all of us._

 _Jaune… Shut up…_

 _I can't. This is important for all of us. Look, I'm not sure if we're able to change him, but we'll try._

As Goodwitch continued talking, Bleu decided to actually listen in.

"…ollect sap samples from the trees deep inside the forest. I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you are to collect one jar of the sap. Be warned, however, that the forest is full of Grimm. Watch each other's back, and we will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!" The groups split in two, with AVLN and RWBY heading towards one side of the forest and team CRDL headed towards the other. When they reached a good spot to collect the sap, they stopped, and started getting to work.

"You appear troubled. Is anything wrong?" Bleu turned his head to the source of the question, the other male body of team AVLN, Lie Ren. Since they're both relatively quiet, intellectual, and used to having to deal with eccentric personalities, the two have managed to become friends as well as team mates.

"I will not lie, Ren,"

"Hey! Puns are my thing!"

"Oh, please don't make another one you brute."

"Aw, Weiss so serious?" This led to her being pelted with some of the jars while the rest of the group exclaimed to her,

"D4MM!+ YANG!"

 _Don't worry Yang, you know I always like your puns!_

 _They're stupid._

While chuckling at the antics of their friends, Bleu and Ren continued on with their conversation.

"I'm slightly afraid of what Nora will do if she drinks the sap." Bleu said as he collected said tree sap, a smirk on his face. It suddenly turned to a frown as he told the other male, "In all seriousness, I'm troubled as to what team CRDL may be plotting for retaliation of hat happened several days ago. Knowing their type of mentality, they won't let something like that go so easily."

"Aw, relax fearless leaders! If they want to try anything, then we can break their legs!" As to put emphasis on her point, Nora took out Magnhild and slammed the ground next to her. The resulting mini-quake managed to jostle the members of both teams, making them almost spill their sap.

"Nora!" both Ren and Pyrrha exclaimed at the same time.

"Careful, you dolt! I don't want to get a bad grade because you made me break my jar!" Weiss retaliated at the hyper ginger. Then Blake, team RWBY's version of Bleu and Ren, spoke up,

"Not to mention that this sap attracts Grimm. If any of it got onto our clothes, any nearby Grimm could come at us." Bleu then said something that made her glare at him for a bit,

"Like cats to catnip, mademoiselle?" The Arcs, since the beginning of the school year, have been dropping hints that they knew what Blake really was- a scaredy-cat faunus. Luckily for her, they didn't appear interested in wanting to expose her nature, and instead opted to tease her every now and then. Bleu then turned his head towards Pyrrha, and went for another analogy that made HER glance at him, "Or perhaps most metals to magnets, despinída?" It was well known throughout the school that Se-leva Blanc Arc was quite… observant towards the female population when he isn't right in front of them or when he's hiding in a locker. And in combat class, he only ever looks at three places when a combatant is female, one of them being the face and the other two starting with the letter b. This actually lets him observe quite a lot in terms of body movement, and he is able to pick up some small details most wouldn't- such as how, whenever the bronze of Pyrrha's armor gets coated in a really tiny amount of her aura, she does things the should be a bit implausible. He and Bleu eventually came to the conclusion that her semblance is Polarity, ( **She cheats! She has no honor as a fighter!** _Don't you remove your armor and shield when you fight? The only two items we have that would be affected, since our sword is made special?_ ) and the Arcs have been hinting at it for several weeks now.

A slightly pissed-off voice sounded next,

"Or maybe two girls to sweets, like the sap that's for our GRADE?"

Weiss had caught Ruby and Nora red-handed, or rather with a small bit of sap on the corners of their lips.

"Ruby! What did I tell you about doing stuff with Nora?"

"But sis, it was all sweet and stuff!"

"Nora!"

"Whoopsie, sorry Ren!"

"Great, I can just imagine you two dolts bringing some random Grimm over here with their breath, like Rapier Wasps or an-"

"URSAAA!"

Three members of team CRDL rushed out of the crimson thicket- Sky, Russell and Dove. Yang stuck her arm out, clotheslining Russell, before grabbing him and asking him,

"Where?"

"O-o-o-over there!" He pointed slightly to the left of where he and the other three came from, "A Major! It's got Cardin!" Inside their shared mind, Souci let out a tch.

 _Idiot. Making us have to save his worthless *$$._

Bleu turned to his friends and told them,

"I'll go. With my ability, backup is unnecessary, and I should be able to finish it off faster. You guys go and get Ms. Goodwitch." After getting several "Aye!"s from his friends, who trusted Bleu, he went off to find Cardin.

After a few seconds, he heard a voice ranting, with the voice getting louder and louder as he ran closer.

"… then that idiot Russell trips and spills all the sap, with some of it landing on my armor and face. Finally, this stupid Major comes along and swats away my mace. Aw man, what a crappy way to go- abandoned by your cowardly team with your weapon way out of reach for you to get, just waiting to be mauled by a Grimm. D4mm!+…"

As Bleu got closer, he came across a clearing, and in front of him, he saw a wounded Cardin, with a small amount of blood trickling down the side of his face, hand on his side. A couple feet away from him stood a hulking creature of Grimm with a back full of bone spikes, bone plates covering most of its body, large paws and claws, and a heavily armored head.

 _*Gulp* an Ursa Major…_

 **Something as simple as this? I could kill it in my sleep!**

Embedded in the ground several feet behind the major was Cardin's mace.

 _In all it's phallic glory. He really needs a different weapon, one that won't make people laugh._

 _ **Current acceleration: 45 m/s. Mass of Crocea Mors's blade: 3 kg. Force required to decapitate a Major…**_

After running through some calculations, Bleu immediately reached into his bomb satchel, throwing out a mini-bomb that made contact with the ground beyond the Major. As soon as it hit the ground, Bleu detonated the bomb, surprising Cardin and the Grimm while sending the Major flying towards him while spinning through the air. Preparing Crocea Mors, Bleu leapt forwards and performed a horizontal slash, cleanly separating the head of the Ursa Major from the body.

"Wha- what the? Arc? Why're you here?"

"I'm here because I won't let someone who has so much po-" Suddenly, a bunch of dirt came flying up from right next to Bleu, forcing him to clumsily put his shield up in front of him, managing to barely deflect the blow. As the large amount of dust settled, and subsequently made Bleu change into Souci, the Arc lifted his head, and saw a Grimm he only read about in textbooks before.

The body was long and reminiscent of an eel almost, long and slender but with legs on the side. The tail was wide and the end had the shape of a small crescent. The neck had a small fin on it, larger at the base of the neck than where the neck meets the head, but still not very large. Sans the fin and several slits throughout the body, it was completely covered in thick white bone plates. The most glaring feature of all was a large, bony, spade-shaped extension from where its mouth would be with small pores that were dripping with some sort of corrosive acid.

 _ **So… this is an Agnaktor…**_

 _Look at that armor! The only ones who could probably break it are Nora and Yang! What chance have we?_

 **Quit being like that! Something like that armor makes fights like this more fun!**

Well, it doesn't look like that armor is much of a problem. Unlike that Nemean, it actually has a few openings on its body. Good thing too- it doesn't look like we have a mouth to cut.

 _ **Look at that acid- it doesn't look like our clothes could hold up. Hah, more money wasted.**_

The Agnaktor, as it was now known, suddenly leapt into the air, and spiraled down into the ground, burrowing through it. Seeing through such a simple tactic, Souci turned to the side, shield angled, deflecting the Grimm that launched itself from the ground. The Grimm, instead of landing on the ground, just drilled into the ground once more. Like a dolphin leaping amongst the waves, it launched itself again and again towards Souci, each time being deflected by Crocea Mors's shield. Souci couldn't find any good area to counterattack- the Grimm was spinning too fast for him to take advantage of his openings. Eventually, instead of just launching itself at him, the Agnaktor instead just stuck half its body out of the ground, and promptly spit out a ball of acid. Not liking it, Souci sidestepped this time, letting it splash harmlessly. As soon as it touched the ground, it melted away, forming a small, yet DEEP hole in the ground.

 _ **So in addition to drilling through the ground, it also supplements this with highly corrosive acid, possibly digestive acid…**_

 _You and Doctor Oobleck can shut up with your musings._

Their thoughts were interrupted as a small stinging could be felt on their arm. As they brought the general area up to their face, they could only stare at what they saw. "What… the… hell?" Instead of healing quickly like it should, the acid was eating through his skin. Of course, it being a few drops, the corrosion was slow, but it was still noticeable. Not wanting to take chances, Souci took his blade and quickly chopped off the offending layer of skin, a new one forming quickly, almost as fast as how the cut-off area vanished into thin air.

 _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

 **Life or death, eh? This'll be fun!**

 _Shut up you insane b*$+**d! It's not fun when we can actually DIE!_

"Arc! Watch out!"

Registering Cardin's words, Souci looked up to see several more globs flying towards them. Instead of merely sidestepping this time or taking the chance to block with his shield, Souci rolled out of the way, only to have to bring his shield quickly up as the Agnaktor launched itself at him. Instead of hitting the sides of his shield and being deflected, the Agnaktor's hard beak managed to hit the dead center of his shield, pushing the two of them backwards.

 _Crap, actually giving us a challenge! I can barely remember the last time I didn't get a perfect shield!_

 _ **Speaking of shield, we should probably check ours. We don't want it to suddenly break from blocking this thing's charge, plus the fact that it's leaving that acid all over the place.**_

Glancing up again, Souci saw the cycle repeat itself- the Grimm launching a random amount of globs before suddenly appearing to drill through him. Souci managed to keep this up until the Agnaktor, instead of trying to charge forwards at an angle, instead charged straight upwards from the ground beneath Souci. He barely managed to dodge it, with the strike, combined with all the previous ones, knocked the shield right out of his hands.

 _D**N!_

"Why, Arc, Why? Why are you even trying for someone like me?" The question came from behind- it was Cardin, lamenting over the recent events. Without his shield to block with, all Souci could do was try and dodge out of the way, further tiring out.

"Wh- *pant* why don't you ask me when we get out of this, eh, w***3r?" As he continued to dodge, Cardin only continued his monologue,

"When we get out? We're both not fit for fighting, I'm wounded and you're tired. We can't get out of this. So answer me this Arc, why would you want to help a prick like me after all I've done? All the racism, all the bullying, every single $*!++y comment I made about you and your friends. Why me?" As this was going on, the barrage stopped. Wondering why, Souci and Cardin looked to find that the Agnaktor completely disappeared. It suddenly popped up right in front of Souci, and fired a point-blank glob of highly corrosive acid.

"ARC!"

 **Ah, f**k.**

 _ **CRAP!**_

CRIPE!

 _ **D***!+…**_

 _$#!+!_

 _WAAAAAHHHHHH!_

As their life flashed before their eyes, tears of regret started forming. All of the pain they endured, all the promises they failed to keep, it all started welling up in the corners of their eyes.

 **The promises we made… We aren't as so weak as to break promises and to sully the Arc pride! Death is no excuse! So, body of ours… move! Bend over! Do something! Anything! We will not go out like this!**

Suddenly, a bright orange light was formed, its source being the knight himself. Cardin and the Agnaktor both turned away, lest they be blinded. When they turned back to look at Souci, all they saw was Souci's face covered in the acid.

"ARC!"

The Agnaktor simply pulled its head back, with the spade extension finally opening up, revealing a threatening-looking maw devoid of teeth and oozing with the acid. It expanded like a snake, large enough to swallow the human in front of it whole. As it lifted itself over him and prepared to close swallow him whole. Suddenly, it found that its mouth tasted like cold metal and Grimm blood. As it writhed in pain from being stabbed by the supposedly dead human, it took its arm to its face, and just wiped off its digestive acid like it was nothing, revealing a shimmering visage, a steely look, and also a currently shining inner arm.

"I don't know what this is, but it seems like an insult to me. You hit me with those globs earlier, the ones that burned through my aura and was slowly corroding my flesh. Yet here you are now, because your acid was too weak to do anything. I guess that's the sort of things one expects from Grimm people only know about from books." Taking a moment to look at his glistening arm, Souci let out a whistle. "Isn't this handy. Guess my aura can take stronger hits now. Still, I don't want this reeking thing on me." He flicked his arm, flinging off the acid that was there. He then reached into his satchel, pulling out an ice-dust bomb. Walking over to the Agnaktor, he threw it inside its still open mouth. He yanked Crocea Mors out, and walked away from the body. As soon as he was several feet away, he detonated the bomb, and the sounds of slicing could be heard from the writhing body.

 _Oh wow, what is this shimmering stuff?_

 _An author-ex-machina. Don't get me wrong, this is still something nice._

 _ **Maybe we can sell it?**_

Oh man, we sparkle now! If we didn't dislike a certain movie, we could've used this to get teenage girls!

 **This power… it feels like wearing armor. I wonder if it makes the area hard? That be nice in a fight.**

 _ **If I recall, I heard some people talking about something unique to one's soul, one's own aura. I believe it was called a Semblance.**_

 _Whatever it is, this is great! But shouldn't we worry about Cardin?_

"Yo, Arc."

 _Speak of him, and he shall appear._

"What, Winchester?" He turned around to see Cardin behind him, clutching his side, using his mace as a sort of cane to stand.

"You never answered my question."

"Ah." He turned to Cardin, and in a totally d*(k move he swiped his cane out from under him.

"Hey!" As he looked at Souci, he saw that Crocea Mors was pointed at his face.

"If you only stand on the shoulders of those you bring down, one day they'll bring you down with them. And if you don't stop being the *$$ you are, it's gonna happen. Students'll throw you to the Grimm brought upon by their negativity. That's why we're helping you. If you're gonna be a prick, then de one to the Grimm. Do right by others, so that they do right by you."

"W-wow. Something deep from Beacon's sour orange himself?"

"I went through the same phase once… it cost me something." They heard the sounds of shouting. Looking to the side, they saw the rest of the students and Ms. Goodwitch running towards them ( _About d**n time_ ). He turned back to Cardin and, placing his hand on his shoulder, finished his sentence. "I don't want that to happen again."

* * *

Later, in a white room, with several chairs surrounding it, was a bed with white sheets. Within was a petite frame, with long violet hair and a breathing apparatus over her mouth. The sounds of a heart monitor beeping filled the room, and the sound of a door closing could be heard.

"Hey." A voice said. No response came. "Wanted to let you know that I managed to do it again. I had to have my *$$ handed to me to get a point through some idiot's brain." Still silence. "Look, I- we managed to get a rather… hefty amount of lien. Who knows, maybe one day you could wake up?" The only response heard was the ever-beeping heart monitor. "I've probably said it a thousand times, but… I'm sorry. What I did, there's no excuse. All that can be done on my end is to try and pass on what you wanted, to help others. I'm improving at least. There's so much that I want to say, and so much I want to hear. You yelling angrily at me is one of them. After all, I put you in this mess. All I can do is wait. One day, we can talk again, eat again at the same table. I'm sorry. I need to go now. I know you received a lot of this, but I'm still giving it anyway. I'll see you around." With that, he placed a small violet flower onto a table next to the bed, and walked out.

(Flashback)

Tears streamed down his face. He was currently on the side of the road, a small Dust car somewhere to his right, the owner shouting frantically into his scroll. In front of him was a broken body- the legs were all mangled and twisted, and it was bleeding heavily. The only thing that remained untouched was her ever-violet hair.

"A- are you okay?"

This snapped something within him.

"Why?"

"H-huh?"

"Why did you push me out of the way? You know what I can do, and what I'm capable of." Tears started streaming down his face.

"But… that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, right?"

"BUT I TREATED YOU LIKE TRASH EVERY DAY!" The tears were flowing more freely now, a river on his cheeks. "I called you names, insulted your family, I even beat you! I was a bully to you everyday! Everyday, whenever I was in charge, you would be the one to cry! Why would you do something for me like this? Why, WHY?!"

The little girl dragged her head up, her soft gaze meeting his.

"Because you're in pain. I can see it in your eyes. It's the type of pain that could only grow if shared with others. It's also the type of pain that could only be healed from the heart."

She started to feel tears flowing down her face too, a smile straining to be on her face.

"Compassion can heal anything. They can heal even the wounds you tried so hard to keep from us. You need it. And that's why I'm here- to show you how strong compassion can be. It overrules the mind, and greatly supports the heart. Let me be the one who gives you that pillar. Please, *cough* *cough* please…"

Her eyes started to drift closed. He saw this, and ran immediately to her side. Her head was cradled in his arms. He shouted desperately, anything to keep her from falling asleep. The last thing she remember seeing was his face, looking not only at HIS orange eyes, but also seeing other tearful sets of eyes- the strongest red, the kindest yellow, the smartest blue, the funniest green, and who could forget the wonderful purple? Soon, her eyes closed…

(End)

The flower held a note. It read,

 **To: Petunia Flor. From: Souci Arc**

* * *

 **A/N: That's all the character development you'll get for volume one- oh wait, the docks.**

 **Monster Hunters, what did you think of my Grimm version of the leviathan fire pike?**

 **So more of the Rainbow Knight's past is revealed. Yes, Souci used to be that kid. Of course, there was a dark influence somewhere, but he's changed a lot since then. Hey, born-again's, what did you think? I need to know if I portrayed a scene like that well, mediocrely, or pitiful.**

 **Also, 100 favorites. Now all I need is 10k views and a cover from Deviant Art.**

 **So, how'd you think? Review or PM me and I'll see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I felt just a little bit of ship teasing there, didn't you?**

 **Note on regeneration, the Arcs are still able to choke to death, and if something completely eradicates their brain without leaving behind a single cell, a single speck of ash to regenerate from, a single molecule, they won't be able to regenerate.**

 **So, I don't own RWBY. Let's start the show!**

* * *

Vale- a beautiful port city, with skyscrapers dotting the sky and cars running through the streets. Today, however, it was different- the car were back home, and all the citizens were running around. Banners were being hung up, flyers were being passed around, and everyone was in a festive mood. Boats where coming in around from various places. This was the season of the Vytal Festival Tournament. Currently, team AVLN was doing some shopping in downtown Vale. All of them had several bags, although Ren and Vert, who was currently in charge, were carrying around... seventy percent of them? Nora was skipping ahead of the group, carrying four bags in her hands, two of which were filled entirely of sweets, and had two lollipops sticking out of her mouth. Pyrrha was carrying five bags filled with clothes, sparring armor, whetstones, and a few X-Ray and Vav collector's edition comics. Ren and Vert however were instead delegated to carrying one bag of Dust each, a bag of short-range communicators, and eleven bags filled entirely with women's clothing.

 _ **D**n women, using up all of that money to buy all these clothes. Why couldn't we just buy only the necessities?**_

I don't know about you, well actually I do, but I LIKE shopping for women's clothes!

 _You also apparently like getting hit by women for trying to recommend clothes to them. Remember that set of underwear you got for Ruby last week?_

 _It was like the first match we had since coming to this school all over again- except that Yang could actually be made MADDER! That was like looking at Oni on steroids…_

 **Bah! A false fighter like him? Stop playing those stupid games Jaune. Instead of playing all the time, you should be TRAINING. The tournament is upon us, after all!**

 _ **In several weeks, various people from across the globe will be watching us compete, Jaune. A healthy amount of our time should be used for training. However, Vermillion, do realize that time should also be spent resting.**_

"Hey! My wallet! Where'd all my money go?"

"I had 80 lien in there!"

Hearing some commotion behind them, Pyrrha and Nora turned around to see several civilians dumping their wallets upside down, rifling through them, or on the ground complaining about something. Nora went over to one of them, and asked

"Hiya there! Need help with something?"

"All the money in my wallet's gone! I had 200 lien in there!"

"My money's gone too!"

"Someone must have stolen it!"

"Don't worry about it! Nora Valkyrie and her faithful posse are on the case! C'mon, guys, let's look for the guy that took their wallets and break his legs!" Ren gave a sigh, and tiredly called out to his childhood friend,

"Nora, we will not break anyone's legs. We'll just look for the culprit and turn them in." Nora just ignored him and rushed around, trying to look for tracks. As Ren tried to catch her and stop her from doing something dangerous, stupid, or most likely both, Pyrrha just eyed her partner, fully aware of his particular tendencies. For example, his tendency to put his hands in other people's pockets. And thievery like this is not something Pyrrha Nikos condones. Putting on her best smile, Pyrrha politely asked Vert,

"Blanc, how much money do you have on you right now?"

Vert, being a bit absent-minded right now, answered back

"4,000 lien."

Putting on the pressure some more, Pyrrha asked another question.

"And how much did you have when we started shopping?"

"1,500 lien."

…

…

…

 _*faceshieldbash* Everyone, our resident con man._

"Oh, Blanc?"

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"Do you have anything to say to these kind people before I do?"

"Uhhh…"

Suddenly, a light bulb appears over his head, and Vert adopts a eureka expression on his face. Putting his hands around his mouth, he yells,

"Ren! Nora! LastonetoourdormhastocookpancakesforteamsRWBYandAVLNwithoutenjoyingasinglebite! Okay, b!+(h at me later Pyrrha, bye!"

Having said his piece, Vert took off down the street. After several seconds of processing what he just said, Nora got hyped.

"PANCAKES! Sorry guys, but you can eat my dust!"

With that, Nora took off down the street. The people who lost their lien temporarily forgotten by Pyrrha and Ren, Pyrrha also ran down the street intent on getting her share of the delicious fluffy treats. That, and she really sucked at cooking. She didn't want to poison her friends! Oh, and she also went to b!+(h at Vert later. Ren just sighed. He was used to making pancakes for their teams, and he wasn't allowed to have eggs anyways. Slowly walking, he followed the rest of his team down the street.

Of course, the little contest was more or less a distraction for him to get out off of Pyrrha's back. Still, he didn't want to be hungry while everyone else ate delicious pancakes in front of him. So he kept on running, having made it onto the rooftops, and jumping across the gaps.

 _I hope Pyrrha doesn't remember… I don't want whatever punishment she OR Ms. Goodwitch has for us!_

 **Come on, we can take it like men!**

Punishment, huh? I'd take some punishment from either of them.

 _Are we sure he's pervertism, not stupidity?_

 _ **Idiocy and pervertedness often go hand in hand, as Se-leva has demonstrated over the years. So does idiocy and greed.**_

 _ **What's that supposed to mean?**_

 _Do we have to explain what happened just moments before?_

Before he could think up a response, Vert accidentally bumped into someone else running on the rooftops.

"Whoah!"

"Whoops!"

They each sent the other one sprawling. As the recovered and rubbed their aching heads, they took a good look at each other. The young man in front of Vert appeared to be the same age as him. He was blond, with an open jacket that exposed his muscular physique. He was also wearing red wrist bracers, blue cargo pants, and a small necklace. Oh, and he also had a golden monkey tail waving back and forth behind him.

"Heh, sorry dude. Didn't see you there for a moment."

"Ah, no worries man. So, judging from your expression, who're you running from?"

"Ah, just some cops. Stowed away on a ship. You?"

"My partner. Found out I was picking at a couple pockets."

"Oooh, that's gotta be rough. Oh, hey, I see a couple women running this way. Any chance one of them's your partner?"

"Very likely. Also, I think I see two Valean detectives climbing up that ladder over there."

"Guess we better rush. See ya later!"

"You too! Try not to get caught!"

With that, Vert continued on his merry way of jumping rooftops while the monkey Faunus he just passed hopped down from the building they were on, landing into the alleyways of Vale. Since they ran away from each other, they didn't notice that the other person was taking out a wallet from their pocket and…

…

…

"$#!+#013 STOLE MY WALLET!"

 _Well, whatcha know- two thieves that stole each other's wallets. A perfect match, if I do say so myself._

 _ **Hopefully he didn't steal my second wallet. Otherwise, I'd have t-**_

*whimper*

Hush, listen…

As the six of them stopped, they could hear a sound they've heard so much before. Looking down, their suspicions confirmed, as they saw a small, weeping girl, covered in rags and dirt, hunched over in the fetal position. All they could see from her was her pale skin, mint-green hair, and a dirty, white dress. Her sobs were interrupted when all of a sudden some random person with green eyes and mostly white hair dropped down from above. Immediately, she took her hands and covered her face.

Awww, she's like a puppy.

 _Ped._

NO I'M NOT!

 _Tsun ped._

F**K OFF!

Whilst these two were arguing, Vert went over to the girl and knelt down so that he could be at her eye level.

"Hey, little girl? Where're your parents?" She didn't make any noise, nor did she make any movement aside from her body trembling. *sigh* "So I guess you're an orphan?" She actually moved her head this time, giving a nod. Vert gave another sigh- judging from the buildings around him, they were near the docks. The nearest orphanage was directly on the other side of the large city- it would take up much of the time, time which could be used for not being the last one at their dorm. That is, if any of the Arcs wanted to. The orphanage was rather run-down, courtesy of the current owner, who the Arcs have met. Lazy and nasty, the owner often cared little for the charges, often just acting nice whenever an adult arrives so that she could keep a job which she obviously doesn't want.

 _She's also very creepy looking. She looks like a fat witch! At least her skin isn't green… or the orphanage made of candy._

 _For that remark, you get a sigh. *sigh*_

Vert was the Arc that went into the city the most. As such, he managed to score a large amount of money, along with several contacts to pay. Lucky for the girl, as he had a very special place for contact for her. "Hey, if you can walk, then follow me." The girl tensed up. Vert stood up and reached out his hand. "Don't worry, I promise not to look at your face or to harm you." She still seemed unconvinced. Another sigh escapes Vert's lips. "Look, my full name is Blanc Vermillion Souci Jaune Vert Bleu Se-leva Arc. And on my name and my family's name, I swear I won't harm you, nor will the people I'm about to hand you to. Do you trust me now?" She didn't answer. Instead, she just stood up, and reached out her hand to grasp his. She still kept her face covered using her other arm- more specifically, the area around the eyes. This allowed Vert to see an ugly bruise on her right cheek, and a fresh cut on her left. Smiling, Vert took her and started walking in the direction of the docks.

 _ **Another one…**_

 **Can we find the people who did this to her and the others? Because my fists are itching right now.**

 _ **The next time it becomes your turn while we're in Vale, you can scratch them. I don't even care anymore about the lawsuits.**_

 _ **I will accept this, just as long as they can live.**_

As Vert made his way over to the docks, he also took out his scroll. With one hand, he unlocked it, and dialed a number. Putting it to his ear, Vert waited for the person on the other end to pick up the phone.

*click* "Like, what's up?" A rather bored voice answered.

"Hey, M and M! I need you guys to open up the warehouse for me- found another one. That okay with you two?"

"Well, we're not at the bar, so, like, yeah. I'll get the door." A different voice replied. Over onto their left, a warehouse opened up. This one was the same as the others, except for the white and red double crescents painted on the sides and the fact that it seemed to be twice as big as the other warehouses. As it did, Vert led the girl over to it. The girl peeked through her fingers, and gasped at what she saw.

It was filled to the brim with kids, the oldest of whom looked to be around twelve. They were all just talking, and some of them were running inside. Over to the left, she could see several mats placed on the floor with kids in it. The kids on the left had bandages placed on them, with men wearing lab coats communicating with them. Towards the back left, closest towards the sea, there was a series of computers and game consoles, likely for the kids to play with. On the other side, the back right, there were several shower curtains and toilet stalls. On the far right, were two large SmartBoards, kids sitting in front of them, and what looked to be a teacher in the middle of a lesson, as evidenced by the video that was currently playing. Behind them, on the right wall, was an electronic map of the world with three glowing dots on them- two of them were yellow, and placed on Vale and somewhere in Mistral. The other one was green, and was slowly moving its way over to the dot in Vale. And in the middle of the room was a large intrusion of water, most likely meant for a ship to get through to the inside. It was relatively medium sized, as it took up about one- fourth of the large warehouse.

As the girl was gawking at the sight of all the kids, one of them looked in their direction. With a war cry of,

"Big Brothers are back!"

A horde of kids rushed their way over to where they were. The girl, a bit frightened, hid behind Vert, who simply kneeled down. As the group of kids came closer, he became bombarded with a large amount of questions.

 _And rather than actually typing those, this lazy *$$ will just leave them to your imagination._

 _Don't talk bad about the author like that!_

 _ **Let's just move on.**_

He signaled to the kids to become quieter. As he did, he stood up. Turning slightly to his side, he proclaimed out loud,

"Hey, boys and girls of all ages! How're ya doing, eh? Well, we have someone new to join you guys. C'mon, try and say hi."

Still covering her eyes, she just poked one half of her face out from behind Vert's leg, showing a sliver of teal behind her fingers. Up close, she could see a real diverse amount of kids here, from all walks of life- some that looked like they were from the hot Vacuoan desert, others from the cold north of Atlas. Among them, she could see that almost half were Faunus. Orphaned toad Faunus, hawk Faunus, cow Faunus, snake Faunus, etc. Working up the courage, she walked out from behind Vert, no longer covering her face, revealing her bruise, her cut, and some green reptilian scales surrounding her eyes. All she could say out in front of the fifty or so kids laid out in front of her was, just like Vert predicted, a simple

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hi."

"Well, that's the spirit. You can go and play with all these kids, all orphans just like you, later. Right now, we need a doctor to check you out. Hey, can a Doc come over here!" One of the people in the lab coats came quickly, a woman with pink hair, took a look at the girl he was with, and nodded. Taking her hand, the doctor maneuvered her over to the apparent medical station, all while the girl was being asked questions from her fellow children, mostly the other reptile Faunus, but also by the human kids too, all of which seemed to abandon Vert in favor of trying to warm the new girl up to the place. Vert looked on, and then two voices from behind him spoke up.

"Like, another one?"

"Why, just the two ladies I wanted to see!" Turning around, he saw two attractive women, a pair of twins. One was dressed in red, the other was dressed in white. The one in red had short black hair, some black fur hanging off her shoulders, and had red gloves with same nasty looking claws on them. The one in white had long black hair, a small silver chain at her waist, and white heels with some rather sharp blades on them. "M and M, how're ya doing? Junior still mad about his bar, even though it's been a few months now?"

"Of course he is. Like, he gets tense whenever any blonde shows up." Spoke the red twin.

"Like, never mind that. Blanc, like, our payment for the new girl?" Spoke the white twin.

"Yeah, yeah, here's your 2,000 lien each."

 _ **Glad that yellow turd had the decency to fill this wallet of his.**_

 **He seemed quite agile, like Blake. He'd probably be hard to hit. But his muscles were no small matter- he could probably deal some strong hits himself.**

"Hey, Melanie? Militia? Thanks again for agreeing to help me with this project of mine. You guys and Junior." Seeing that he was about to get sentimental again, the white twin, Melanie, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Like, it's no big deal. All of us here are the same- we were all either, like, cast out,

"Like, ran away from abuse,

"And, like, probably doing way better than that orphanage on the other side of town."

"At least those guys can, like, advertise in the open. Our thing isn't really legal much."

"Yeah…" Vert stopped, and a bunch of memories rushed into his shared brain. A bunch of memories, the very same memories that brought this project on.

* * *

Over at the med station, the girl asked the doctor treating her wounds about the odd person at the gate of the warehouse.

"So, you want to know more about him, huh? That over there is Blanc Arc, or more specifically Blanc Vert Arc. I don't know much of the details, but something happened when Blanc was ten. That event caused his mind to be split up into six different personalities. Vert is one of them. That's why the kids all said Big Brothers. When he was younger, Vert and the other personalities were like all of you. Rummaging through trash cans for scraps of food, sleeping on a pile of newspapers. Vert and the others lived the life of an orphan for two years after their escape before they were finally found again by his family. During those two years, Vert's greed for money intensified greater than his other greeds- after all, he almost died several times because he couldn't pay enough lien. The only reason he was here right now was because he tried to pick-pocket some random passerby, only for it to be his father. Since then, he's held a special place in his heart for orphans everywhere.

One day, he came to realize that the Kingdom of Vale hasn't really done much for orphans. Managing to scrounge up some money, Vert and the other personalities of his managed to start a project with those two twins over there he's talking to. That project was this one, titled by them as Operation: Gamera." Like any curious child, the small girl asked the pink-haired doctor,

"Gamera?"

"Yeah, Gamera. Apparently, it's some myth from Mistral about a giant turtle, nicknamed 'Friend to all Children'."

* * *

"So, when will the ship be back?" Vert posed this question to the twin sisters. This was part of the Arcs'- ship the orphans off to the same Mistralian port city his aunt lives at. There, his aunt also runs an orphanage, but this one is legal like the city of Vale's crappy one. Except, it wasn't crappy, and was rather large, due to the fact that being an orphan was sadly common in Mistral.

"Like, in two weeks." Replied Mitia. This was another part of the Arcs' project- shipping the kids he found over to Mistral. However, these kids are technically illegal, as they require a necessary license to be an orphanage in Vale. Considering the types of illegal things Junior does at his bar that police are still wary about, trying to get a license to operate with his name attached to yours would be rejected. Since what they're doing isn't legal, and using an aircraft would attract attention, Bleu figured out for the rest of them that smuggling them into Mistral via container was the best option. Since ships took so long, the Arcs steadily added things to the warehouse they were using to store orphans to improve it, culminating in the warehouse as seen today.

"Don't worry, you guys'll be able to, like, play with the kids for a while."

"Once again, thank you both an- crap!"

"What?"

"It's already evening! I need to make it to Beacon quick! Crap, I stayed and chatted for a bit too long. I need to go, everyone! Sorry about this! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

 _My pancakes…_

 **NOOO! Our fluffy goodness!**

 _ **Hopefully we aren't last. Out of all of us, only I and Jaune can cook.**_

Rushing off, Vert could only hear a chorus of

"Bye Big Bros! Good night!"

If he looked back, he would see all of them waving their hands, even the shyest one- a small girls with a green and white color scheme.

"Please make it, please make it!" Blanc Arc was currently sprinting down the hall as Jaune, determined not to lose the race he had set up between him and his team. He wanted some pancakes too! Sure, he could cook them, but eating alone isn't his style. He made it to team AVLN's room, and threw open the door. Smiling sweetly at him was Pyrrha, Nora, and not Ren. "Whew, made it!"

"Actually, Blanc, Ren's inside the shower. Sorry, but it looks like you'll have to make pancakes."

In disbelief, Jaune looked around the room, but his fear was confirmed when he noticed steam going out from underneath the bathroom door.

"Sorry, fearless leader! This s what happens when you steal- you get your pancakes taken away from you."

Before he could drop to his knees in depression, he heard a voice angrily calling out from team RWBY's dorm room,

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Then, silence for but a split second. A window being opened was heard, followed by a frantic cry from Ruby Rose herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, we know where this is going. Almost.**

 **Note about Vert, just know that there's something lost when telling someone a story about a person's past without actually viewing the memories themselves. He'll get more development time, promise. So will the others.**

 **1st volume's almost over guys, and I'm thinking of starting up a new fic to write after we finish up at the docs far away from Operation: Gamera. There's a poll over on my profile (profile needs work), and your choices are:  
** **Legacy Fist (title pending, something to do with legacy): Street Fighter cross RWBY, this crossover fic has one of the main characters from RWBY and JNPR have the blood of both Goutetsu, sensei of Akuma and Gouken, who was the sensei of Ryu and Ken, and Master freaking Bison himself.  
** **Wings of Change: A Faunus AU starring Jaune. I'm not sure how many of them feature his faunus legacy to include eagles, but this'll definitely be on that list.  
** **Jaune Arc, Monster Hun- err, Summoner: All in the title. One of those fics where we get to see the story of a character long before Beacon.  
** **Amado Ore: A Cyborg AU where the main character is one of the members of RWBY or JNPR, but has robot parts for most of their body.**

 **If you are a guest, just leave a review that has which one you want in it. I'll tally them up later.**

 **So, how was it? Please review or PM me any questions, comments, concerns and I will see you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here it is guys, chapter 11! We're almost at the end of Volume 1! Seriously, is there a DeviantArt cover for this thing already?**

 **As always, I wish I owned RWBY. Which I don't, RoosterTeeth does. Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

 _Um, guys?_

 _ **What** _**is** _it,_ Jaune?

The Arcs had a relatively peaceful night two nights ago… until morning came. The previous night, apparently Blake had let it slip out that she was a Faunus, and had implied that she was a member of the radical Faunus terrorist group known as the White Fang. Worried about their friend and team mate, the three of them went to get help from their closest allies at Beacon Academy, team AVLN. The members of team AVLN reacted with some surprise, sans Blanc Arc who had awoken as Souci that particular morning and, in his usual way, insulted them about how they didn't notice the signs.

"How the crap did you not notice? All she eats is fish alongside the occasional TUNA SALAD. She hates everything canine, ranging from Ruby's corgi pillow to Beowulves to dog Faunus. She has the air of a cat. She moves like a cat. Hell, she even looks remotely like a cat girl. She always looks like she has a secret to hide. Her looks whenever someone pulls a Faunus's ears is downright murderous. Plus, her way of fighting is almost like an assassin's. Once again, how come none of you made the connection? Especially the ice queen. I'm disappointed at you, Weiss, I thought you were smarter than that. If you guys can't find out that sort of thing on your own, team AVLN will need to intervene. It's not like you guys weren't going to ask us for help anyway."

So, team AVLN were helping team RWBY with finding the lost kitten. However, they weren't having much luck. It's been one and a half days of non-stop searching, and the only clues they found were that she's still in Vale. After several hours spending their weekend with this, they decided to just relax a bit at a nice little café in town. Currently, they were relaxing, Vert in charge, with a nice herbal tea and reading a fan-made work of fiction about one of their favorite animated shows.

 _Should we REALLY be slacking off? It's been around two days._

 _ **It's important to rest a tired body. Without this short reprieve, we wouldn't be able to search efficiently later on. Besides, I want to know how this chapter goes.**_

 _ **Personally, I think we should try relaxing with something that isn't robbery.**_

 _One drink, just one drink worth 10 lien. Already he bawls._

Jiggle… jiggle… jiggle…

 **Wow, she sure can kick hard, braking the pelvic bone like that. Heh heh, strong and feisty's the best!**

 _Oh hey, an Author's Note._

 **HAH, skip! No one reads these things!**

The six were interrupted from their private reading session by two familiar voices.

"Blanc?"

"HEY! Blanc Arc, I presume?"

Turning his head, he saw two Faunus approach him. One had a golden tail swaying back and forth behind him, the other hiding her features with a little black bow.

"Hey, Blake, what's up?"

 _I'll tell you what's up, we should call the rest of team RWBY over! They've been cranky while looking for Blake, and a cranky woman is a terrifying woman!_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah, but first things first…**_

"So, if I remember correctly, your name's Sun Wukong right?"

"That's me alright! So, I think you may have something of mine."

 _Oh lord, they're doing this now. Our objective is literally an arm's reach away, and yet we're delaying that because two people can't keep their hands to their selves._

Sun continued. "Thief's honor you only touched the lien?"

"You're about 2,000 lien lighter now, Shúrén."

"Ooh, a smart one! Anyways,as are you."

"Well then…" Vert eyed Sun. Sun eyed Vert. Vert slowly stood out of his chair, hand on the pocket where Sun's wallet is. Sun mirrored Vert, placing his hand on Vert's wallet in his pocket. Looking at the way the two of them were acting, Souci and Blake couldn't help but give small sighs.

 _A Vacuoan stand-off… asinine._

The two of them eyed each other, hands twitching. A lone tumbleweed bounced by. Suddenly, a clock tower a block down chimed 6:00 p.m. Before any bystander could blink, they both drew out their wallets, holding them out like a gun pointed at the man in front of them. After several seconds pass, both teens start to laugh.

"Alright, here ya go, ya varmint!" Said Sun in a stereotypical Mid-west Vacuo voice.

"Oooh, gracias señor Sheriff. Here's yours, amigo." Said Vert in a stereotypical South-west Vacuo voice.

After exchanging wallets again, they exchanged farewells. As Blake and Sun walked away, Vert turned back to sit in his chair. Opening up his wallet, he checked to make sure nothing was missing. However, he heard a nagging voice at the back of his head. However, that voice was rather fuzzy to his ears. After a couple seconds, he heard it, but far clearer this time…

 **CHASE AFTER BLAKE STUPID!**

Finally registering the voices of his fellow personalities, Vert hopped out of his seat, and ran in the direction that the two Faunus went. As he did, he saw a small speck of gold dip into an alleyway to the left of where he was. Believing it to be his fellow pick-pocket, he chased after it into the alley, missing a small black bow and golden monkey-tail walking out of a small bookstore to his right.

* * *

It proved to be a bit difficult going after the duo, as every time they rounded a corner, so did they, allowing only a glimpse of a yellow tail to be caught. So far, it's been half a minute of hide and seek, and they were still lagging behind.

 _Oh man, we're in THIS part of town. Please don't let us get mugged, Vert._

 **A couple of back-alley vultures ain't worth crap compared to what we fight everyday!**

 _ **Man, he's a fast one. The only sign I know it's him is that golden fur I'm chasing.**_

I can't see why we just can't call out to them.

 _Because Vert's an idiot on everything but lien… and sometimes that too._

 _ **Hush, you. Also, that's actually a good idea.**_

As he rounded another corner, ready to call out, the words stopped in his throat. In front of him was the person they'd been chasing. However, to their surprise, it wasn't the monkey they were chasing, nor was there a black-themed cat girl. Instead, they were chasing the tail of a female monkey Faunus, evidenced by her tail, which started as golden yellow as the sun's at the tip, but then slowly changed to orange at the perceived base, and the fact her outfit was a hugging her body (I approve). She was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood up, along with black boots that reached her knees. She was wearing a black sash around her waist, and a small sword tucked inside. In between the sash and the hoodie she was wearing, she wore a long white coat, the tails reaching below the back of her knees. On her coat, between her shoulder blades, there was an icon of a red wolf's head over three claw marks. Currently, both she and the Arcs were in front of a large, non-descript warehouse, apparently in Vale's Eastern dock area.

 _ **The White Fang…**_

 _THE White Fang? Those human-hating Faunus that Blake used to be a part of and will probably maul us to shreds here if we get found?_

Oh man, look at those curves! She looks to be as busty as Nora!

 **I wonder how many people we'll have to thrash when we get inside?**

 _ **Of course they would choose to use a run-down warehouse. Nobody cares about some old, worthless building like that.**_

 _Shut up, all of you- there's others around._

True to Souci's word, there were three other grunts patrolling around aside from the monkey. A hood with some red feathers jutting out- a rooster Faunus. Scales adorning the cheeks of one grunt- reptilian Faunus. One who, rather than using the hoodie, had a large mane of black hair surrounding their face- lion Faunus. Vert quickly slipped back behind the corner he just turned, head slightly poking out from behind to allow him a visual of the situation.

Okay, serious mode this time. The warehouse, compared with others we've seen and measure before, looks to be 15 metres wide, with an approximate height of 13 metres. Looking around, there are ten windows on the front of the warehouse: four low, six high, with two over the door. The door appears to be 7 metres in length, with an estimated height of 4 metres. Currently, there are four patrollers, two ranged and two melee. No visible body armor, implying fast strikers, Kevlar clothes, or aura users. On the right, I can see a bullhead, custom-modified by the White Fang if the extra three Gatling guns are any indication alongside the paintjob. The bullhead looks to be bulkier than a standard one, along with larger jets.

The jets then sprang to life, spraying dust every where. Vert could see several White Fang running out of the warehouse, shouting loud enough that he could hear.

"Alright, squads E and F, stay and guard! Squads A to D, on the bullhead! We're needed as back up at the Western docks! Be careful- word is ex-Chief Warrant Officer Belladonna is the one we need to fight!"

 **Blake?**

 _ **Need to relay this!**_

Still eyeing the bullhead and the White Fang, Vert called Ruby to inform her of the situation.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Blanc?"

"Blake, Western docks, situation!"

"Yeah, I know! I saw a small explosion coming from there! I'm on my way there right now! What about you and team AVLN?"

"I'm at the Eastern docks right now, in front of a White Fang warehouse and-"

As more White Fang poured out, Vert caught a small glimpse of something. Something the Arcs had seen once before. Something they only hoped was a trick of the light. A phantom that they decided, they had to investigate.

"Blanc?"

"Apologies, Ruby. I'm afraid that team AVLN won't be able to help you at the docks. We're going to have to investigate something at the warehouse that requires our utmost attention. See ya on the flipside."

"Wait, Bla-"

He ended the call quickly, just as the bullhead took off, leaving behind several Faunus guards. Using his scroll, Vert typed the coordinates of the warehouse, sending it to his rocket locker. As he fiddled with his scroll, he opened up an app that he and his team had downloaded. The app was special, and was meant for Hunter(-in-training) use. Opening it, he was greeted with the faces of his team on an orange background, along with their aura meters. In the middle of the screen was a pulsing red button. He pushed the button, making a loud sound that reverberated around the area around him.

"What was that?"

"Obviously we have an intruder, idiot!"

"Anyone got a bead on him?"

"I'm right here!" Vert stepped out from behind the wall, showing himself to the four Faunus in front of him.

"What? A lowly human?"

"No, not a human. Nothing but prey!"

"Just two of us can maul him good!" At this, the lion and monkey Faunus guards brandished their cold, grey swords. Holding them and grinning menacingly, they both charged at Vert while the rooster and lizard took aim, just in case.

"Me, the prey?" Vert cockily smirked, and also rushed the two Faunus. As they were about to meet, the green Arc raised his arm behind his head, prepping to throw a punch, while the two Faunus held their swords to their sides. They met in the middle, with the two Faunus attempting to scissor their opponent using their two swords.

 **Kuuha Dan!**

Instead, they felt the bottom of two sneakers collide with their chins, Vert having feinted the haymaker he was about to throw and instead going into a roll, followed by kicking both his legs out and up. Reacting quickly to their fellow grunts being launched, the other two opened fire upon Vert, who easily dodged the bullets. Zig-zagging over to the two grunts, the rooster Faunus threw down his weapon, and launched a flying kick at Vert. Ducking and weaving to the right, he countered by throwing an uppercut which knocked out some of the rooster's teeth. Grabbing his still-outstretched leg, the green Arc whirled around, intent on throwing the rooster at the lizard's face. To his credit, the lizard was taking aim while still being wary, ready to duck at a moment's notice. He saw the rooster go flying from Vert, and instantly ducked… only to still get hit in the face by the rooster, who Vert threw at a low angle.

The other two attempted to get up, their jaws sore from that hit. Seeing them, the green Arc sprinted over, and chambered a low kick. The monkey Faunus, being more agile than the lion next to her, threw herself off the ground first. Still, Vert being himself, once again had this as a feint- halfway through throwing the low kick, he suddenly rechambered, delivering a high kick to the monkey's face before proceeding to roundhouse kick the lion Faunus in the cheek. He than ran over to the lizard Faunus, who was up and ready and threw a hook to the face. The lizard dodged backwards, making the hook whiff, but allowing Vert to transition into an elbow blow, followed by a backhand that sent the lizard to the turf.

Looking around him at the KO'ed bodies, Vert let out a sigh.

 **They don't make guards like they used to- even Vert can take them down now!**

 _ **Ye- hey!**_

 _I still probably can't…_

 _ **Too much self doubt isn't good, Jaune. Besides, we're about to investigate what we think we saw earlier. It'd do yourself well to steel yourself.**_

Vert walked up to the warehouse door, sizing it up. Placing his hand on the door, his internal conversation continued.

 _Great, but there's no doubt a bunch of goons are waiting behind the door after hearing all that. Where's that locker of ours, and our team?_

"Blanc!"

"Whoah!"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Looking behind him, he saw his team and his locker. Nora was happily riding on top of it, while Pyrrha and Ren were hanging from the sides. The two let go, and soon enough Nora joined them by jumping off. Vet was still standing there, a bit slack-jawed about what was happening.

 _Dodge dumb*$$!_

Registering what's happening, he threw himself to the side, just as the locker rammed through the doors of the warehouse, impaling itself just beyond the doors in a fantastic array of flying dust, knocking grunts every which way. Which inevitably caused Vert to change colors- from greedy green to bloody red.

"Heh heh heh heh, HAHAHHAHAHAHA! All my enemies, consider thyselves naught but mincemeat once I've vented all my lust for battle… upside your fool heads!"

Ren gave a facepalm,

"The collateral damage is going to be ridiculously high."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to rein in our partners."

"Sorry, fearless leader! We're late to the party!"

"Worry not, team. You arrived just in time for the main event!"

 _ **Now, Vermillion, if you would kindly set your gaze upon the center so that we could actually confirm that it's- OH SAINTE P*+*!N M3**E!**_

 _*whimper**whimper**whimper*_

 _ **S'il vous plaît dites-moi c'est un cauchemar p*+*!n! S'il vous plait!**_

 _D****+!0n._

*******!

Vermillion did not express any words- the only thing that could be felt was murderous intent.

In front of team AVLN, at the opposite end of the warehouse, was a giant glass tube. It was surrounded by monitors, papers, and frantic people in lab coats running around. Within it was some strange purple liquid, and a naked boy. He had pale skin, light brown hair, and looked to be within the 10-12 range in regards to age. On his head, he wore a headpiece similar to Pyrrha's, except it was black and had a green gem in the center versus Pyrrha's purely bronze piece. His left shoulder had multiple red growths on it and looked very bulbous. Going down, it was all a grey metal, with wires that stuck out and connected to the shoulder, chest, and spine. It was as long as the child's body, and instead of having an actual hand with fingers, it had a large spiked ball and five serrated knives it's left hand and fingers.

"Die, human scum!" Out of nowhere, a random White Fang grunt launched himself at Vermillion, wielding a large mace. Before he could smash it down on the red Arc, the grunt's face was roughly grabbed. The pressure the hand was exerting on him was painful, but not as painful as what happened next- Vermillion enhancing his arm with his aura and slamming both it and his captive on harshly onto the floor, producing spider web cracks, a small hole the shape of a man's head with fingers around it, and an instantly knocked-out Faunus.

"G-get him!" The rest of the White Fang occupying the warehouse took up arms, and charged at Vermillion. The VLN of team AVLN took up fighting stances. Vermillion, however, had different plans. Walking over to his rocket-locker, he withdrew Crocea Mors, unsheathed the blade, and tossed the shield to Pyrrha.

"Hold it. Stay back and don't get in my way." Taking the hilts of Crocea Mors, he separated the two katana that made up the sword.

"But Blanc-"

"Don't you dare stop me, Pyrrha! I NEED this!" The first grunt to reach him received an x-shaped slash to the chest from Vermillion, followed by a forceful front kick to the gut, launching him at a couple other grunts. Watching their fellow Faunus get launched, the vanguard of the charge turned their heads back in time to see Vermillion spinning at a top, swords outstretched, approaching towards them.

"SPINNING MIXER!"

Simplicity of whirling like a tornado aside, it was very effective, knocking back several grunts. It was at this time that the goons decided to get all out offensive, all of them trying to hack at him at once. Flipping one of his swords into a reverse grip, he sent the group of Faunus a cold glare. He then charged at the group heading towards him.

* * *

As he was attempting to quell his rage at such a terrible thing being repeated once more, Vermillion didn't notice that his team were all giving him looks of apprehension, fear, and most of all worry.

"Pyrrha, Renny, what's wrong with Blancy?"

"I don't know, Nora. I've never seen Blanc so serious before, especially about a brawl."

"You're right. Our shángjiáng usually finds even the smallest bit of happiness from a fight at school or against the Grimm. But now, he's devoid of anything other than rage."

"Something's wrong with Blanc. Something," Pyrrha casted her glance towards the test specimen at the other side of the room. "That has to do with that."

* * *

Meanwhile, the scientists were in a flurry- their latest project was still in the prototype stage, and they haven't run a field test yet!

"Well, we're about to test this thing for the first time. Status update?" Despite the chaos, the head scientist for this project, a portly man with purple hair styled in a swirl, was relatively calm, though still rushing.

"Sir, the subject is merely 90% ready. We still need to stabilize the control mechanism and the RAD property, however."

"Then hurry up! Our forces are quickly falling to that one-man army over there! If push comes to shove, then we'll just let those brats deal with it!"

*CRASH*

Suddenly, a white shield appeared out of nowhere, embedding itself into the tube, and causing large cracks to form. As the liquid started to drain, the scientists were in an even greater madness.

"No! Systems failure!"

"RAD property highly unstable!"

"What?" Turning around, he saw the other three teens- an Oriental Eastern male bearing two SMGs with blades, a Ginger in pink wielding a massive Warhammer, and finally Pyrrha Nikos herself. "You fools! Don't you know what you've done, the research you've wasted!"

"No, we don't," replied the green gunman. "But we do know that whatever you're up to is not good for us."

"Sir! The subject is active! We can't control it- AARGH!"

The scientist's screams were cut short as a metal hand found its way from the scientist's back to the front of his chest, before being pulled out. As the man fell, the experiment reared its horrid head. As team AVLN looked on, they saw how it stood hunched over, the left hand resting along the ground, the cracked gem on its headpiece, and the pure-white eyes that lacked pupils. It turned its gaze onto the head scientist, who started to cower in fear and was slowly moving back.

"H-hello there! I-I see you've woken up, hehe." It took one step towards him, then another. "Y-you're grumpy b-because your nap was disturbed, right? RIGHT!?" The former normal boy just hastened its pace. The head scientist soon found himself backed against the wall. "Well, it was those brats! They were the ones who woke you from your slumber! Meanwhile, I'm your creator, your master!" The former boy just stopped, and tilted its head in confusion. "Yes, that's right, Master! And you are my creation, my son of sorts! And as your master, I order y-" Moving with high speed, the monster from the tube had just separated the man from his arms. "AAARGH! No! Not me, them! You should be attacking THEM and letting ME live! Please, follow orders! Please, spare me!" He was swiftly silenced, as the monster's claws had found their way into the man's brain, exiting from the back of the head. Pulling out its claws from the corpse, it turned its attention towards the VLN of AVLN.

Vermillion was going left and right, dispatching a number of the goons, until only two were left standing. Before he could even make his way towards them, a sickening sound found its way to his ears. It was the sound of impalement- specifically, the sound made when impaling the heart. He heard it three times, and felt it once, glancing down at his chest to confirm it, seeing a long, serrated blade. Looking back at the last two standing goons, he was disappointed to see that they too were slain, both with blades in their chests. Looking at them, he saw that the blades were connected to some sort of wire. Following the trail of the wires, he saw the shocked faces of his team, along with the impassive face of a monster. The wires and blades retracted back into the former experiment, exiting the bodies. Two of which fell over, and one which locked eyes with the creature, filled with fire burning. Taking one of his swords, he pointed it at the ex-human, and said to it,

"Let's dance, Department H!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's chapter 11 folks. Next one to go would be chapter 12, and then volume 1 is over! More relation to Deadpool!**

 **However, I feel the need to share with you guys a piece of information. Once volume 1 is done, this story will be on hiatus for several months. The reason? I want to work on my other fics, and I find that I'm not good with time management. So that poll I put up on what story I should work on after chapter 12? Ends when chapter 12 is uploaded. So cast your votes quickly!**

 **Remember, it's:**

 **Legacy Fist (pending title): RWBY cross Street Fighter, where the main character is chosen from either team RWBY or JNPR and has to fight their evil blood-related ancestor, Master Bison! Also the main character is somehow going to be related to either Ryu or Ken.  
** **Jaune Arc: Monster Hun- err, Summoner: Monster Hunter based fic that tells the story of a young Jaune before and during his stay at Beacon- oh, and he can summon monsters.  
** **Wings of Change: A Faunus AU. Haven't seen much Faunus Jaunes out there that aren't mammalian. You know what's cooler than claws and canine teeth? Wings! Of (change) an Eagle!  
** **Amado Ore: An AU where one of the main eight has highly advanced cyborg parts.**

 **Rushing your decision to vote is probably not a cool move.**

 **Anyways, if you have a question/comment/concern, please review or PM me, and I'll see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: due to the violent nature of this particular chapter, which will have arms being cut off and crap like that, I'll raise this thing to M. Please note that this will be the fate for all the battles from now on... well, those away from Beacon grounds. Also, final chapter... Jaune is sad...**

 **So here we go, I don't own RWBY and stuff, enjoy!**

* * *

The monstrosity took the first move. Thrusting his arm forward, he shot those serrated claws again towards Vermillion. He parried the attacks, and it attempted to reel the claws in, but Vermillion grabbed hold of one using his teeth. Reeling in both its claws and Vermillion, It moved its right hand to deliver a powerful haymaker. Taking his swords, Vermillion cut the wire between the mechanical limb and the claw, using the momentum to slide under the punch, before coming up to knee it in the jaw. Stunned for a bit, He swung His massive left arm towards him in retaliation, managing to knock away the red berserker away

Flipping around, he launched himself back at Him again with the two swords of his prepared to slash down. He brought up His massive left arm to block, right arm under it to form a deformed X shape with His arms. Vermillion coated the twin blades that made up Crocea Mors with Aura and swung down, cleaving through both limbs and spraying around blood as his team watched.

"Ah, crap."

"Oh my god!"

 _HOLYCRAPWEKILLEDHIM!_

However, he had a surprise up his sleeve. The moment the right forearm separated from the rest of him, a new and larger one took its place. Using that, he punched a currently out-of-it Vermillion in the face, knocking him to the ground and bouncing him off it. In his left arm, a multitude of metal wires appeared, stitching the giant limb back together and reclaiming the cut-off claw. Forming a fist, he threw a powerful left cross at Vermillion, knocking him back towards his team and weakening his aura by a considerable amount. Taking out their weapons, they got into a stance, ready to help out their leader, who was lying on the floor.

"Blanc!"

"Did it just heal itself?"

"What is this?"

"Shit, they're planning it again…" The voice came from their floored teammate, who was getting up. Spitting out a tooth, allowed some of his bones to repair themselves before he got up. He may heal fast, but he doesn't want to heal in a wrong way. Pyrrha turned to her partner, eyes filled with curiosity and worry.

"Who's planning what? What are they planning?" Giving a sigh, he turned to his team, who all gave him expectant looks. When they didn't get any answer from the red Arc, they started to get annoyed. "Look, we trust you as our leader…s. But as friends, we don't really feel as much connection as we should. We've given our stories and secrets, Blanc, but you still have fog around you! Every time the past gets mentioned, there's a specific period you avoid. We want to know, we want to sympathize with you, we want to gr-" Vermillion raised a hand to silence her.

"Look. I'll explain it all after we're through thoroughly beating Billy in front of us into unconsciousness." He gave them a look, and they nodded. Nora tilted her head in confusion.

"Billy?"

"Well, we don't know his name, so we'll call him that. Look, the only needed information right now is that Billy's healing ability is subpar, but it has some really awesome strength! If we had any free time, I'd totally challenge him to an arm-wrestling match!"

"But that healing ability it has is quite troublesome. Do you have any plan of attack?"

"As a matter of fact, Ren, I do have a plan of attack."

"Please don't say attack."

"Nope. It's to first steel yourself for the upcoming ex-human body parts around, and THEN ATTACK!"

"You got it fearless leader!"

Both Vermillion and Nora charged at Billy. Nora got there first, and swung Magnhild downwards. Billy's left arm rose upwards, fist hitting Magnhild's head, both trying to overpower the other. Nora then pressed the trigger on the handle, detonating a dust grenade point blank, breaking the left arm in pieces and sending her backwards. Taking Billy's momentary stun into his hands, Vermillion ran behind Billy, bisecting Billy in the process.

"Cutting time!" Turning around, he repeated it three more times, before proceeding to jump up and slash the upper half into four different parts. Once the damage was done, Billy healed himself again, the upper half being pieced together again alongside the lower half, but now larger and bulkier. With his clawed hand, he cut through a large amount of aura and tore apart the Arcs' body into six pieces, before shooting his fist, attached to another metal wire, at Nora, knocking her back. Vermillion, recovering and healing, spun down with swords out like a saw. "Spinning Mixer!" Moving his body to not get sliced up, Billy took his right arm and punched the red Arc away.

"Cover me!" Ren, finally deciding to be part of the action, ran forward, shooting Storm Flower at Billy. Using his left arm as a wall, it blocked most of Ren's bullets. However, parts of his body were being shot apart by Pyrrha, who was providing covering fire for Ren. When Ren got close, Billy swung his left hand in a backhand. Ren dodged with a backflip before somersaulting forwards, slashing downwards with his blades, making red streaks form which healed. Landing in a crouch, he then did a flip kick, propelling both of them up in the air. He launched a flurry of kicks, before kicking Billy back to the ground.

 **Nine Gates of Heaven!**

 _Where are we in this scene right now where we can call out attacks?_

When Billy landed, he jumped right back up, catching Ren with a head-butt to the stomach. Taking Ren's head with his larger hand, he then slammed him to the ground, making spider web cracks form. Suddenly, his head was cut off by a bronze shield propelled by Pyrrha. The head reattached itself, and Billy turned around to face her, instead getting the butt of Miló shoved into his forehead. Taking her javelin, she twirled it, giving him multiple cuts and bruises that quickly healed before hacking off the legs, with new and larger ones taking their place soon after. Shifting Miló into its xiphos form, she gave him several more slashes. Turning Miló around so that the blade was facing outward, she gave him a rising uppercut with her sword,

 **Inferno Divider!**

Check out the view of those valleys!

 _Where are we in this scene exactly?_

And she followed by kicking him in the face. As he spun, he lashed out with a right hook that was deflected by Akoúo̱ before following up with a head-butt to Pyrrha's headpiece. Dodging it thanks to the help of her semblance repelling the experiment's metal headpiece from hers, she then ducked under a right clothesline. Using the force of the spin, he angled himself and slammed the back of his left fist into the ground, Pyrrha just rolling to the left. Taking his right arm, it attempted to uppercut Pyrrha, but an unexpected surprise staggered him.

"SURPRISE!" Back from being knocked away, Nora swung Magnhild hard enough to just obliterate the right arm before knocking away the experiment with a dropkick. Taking his left arm, it tore up some of the ground and threw the debris at the two females, Pyrrha deflecting or dodging and Nora smashing her way through. As Pyrrha shield bashed another piece of dirt into dust, the five claws launched through the dust and were deflected by Akoúo̱. Still extended, the wires attached to the claws were suddenly whipped sideways, reminiscent of a flail. Spinning around the claws, he swung them around and around, trying to catch Pyrrha and Nora, with Pyrrha jumping back while Nora was having fun playing jump rope. He then tried to slash at the Valkyrie, claws coming down from above, but missed their target, getting stuck in the ground. He reeled himself to his claws, going for a ram attack to Nora and Pyrrha. The Spartan did dodge, but Nora winded up Magnhild, almost like a golfer. When he got close enough, she swung it upwards, screaming "FORE!" and destroying most of the body. However, the splattered remains quickly formed back together, and the newly-regenerated lab rat swung both arms down like hammers. Nora hopped a short distance back, being missed by several inches, before the left arm grabbed her by the face. Still gripping her noggin, he threw Nora at Pyrrha, who was knocked away.

However the back was turned, and Ren made use of this opportunity as he peppered it with rounds. Billy had no need to turn around, as Nora charged it and swung Magnhild sideways to the face, removing most of it. As it healed and the body turned, Ren elbowed Billy in the face, sending him back to Nora. She once again did a golfer swing, launching it in an Arc towards Ren, who jumped up and roundhouse kicked him back to Nora. She then sent him flying with a side kick of her own, once again towards her childhood friend. Using Storm Flower, he gave it a flurry of slashes with the dual blades, knocking him back to Nora. As they finished playing ping-pong off, Billy staggered for a bit, leaving for a perfect opening. Taking this chance, Nora swung Magnhild with a large amount of force to his back while Ren turned around so that his shoulder blade was resting on Billy's solar plexus. As soon as Nora had contact, she pressed the trigger of Magnhild, while at he same time Ren unloaded a strong shockwave of Aura into it. The force behind the two, on opposite sides, crushed a fair amount of the top half of the body. He reformed again, and the arms were held straight out to the sides as he rapidly spun in place, knocking away the two childhood friends. Launching his clawed hand out at Ren, it grabbed him and roughly slammed against Nora before rushing over and hitting them both with a clothesline. The force made them spin up in the air a bit. As they tumbled back to the ground, he turned around and punched them away.

Well, he punched Nora, but Ren was able to evade. In retaliation, Ren sent Billy back using an Aura palm strike, once again messing up Billy's body and sending it back. As he regenerated once more, Vermillion popped out of whatever corner he was sent into and kicked Billy to the floor.

"Ren! Red Lotus!"

As Billy rose back up, Ren ran a both him and Vermillion, Vermillion doing the same. As all three crossed paths, Ren and Vermillion slashed their respective weapons against Billy, hacking off parts of his torso. The two ran past Billy, turned around, and did this again- running past him and slashing. They did this seven times extra, before they both flip kicked him skywards. As he was soaring, they both jumped after him, and struck with a flurry of kicks and swipes. They finished by swinging both blades downward, smashing Billy to the ground, before Vermillion sent Ren crashing down, Aura-palm-first. Both impacts combined obliterated Billy as well as forming a sizable crater. As usual, the pieces came together and formed a new body. Knocking the martial artist, he shot his claws at Vermillion, piercing through the body.

He made it feel like the first time.

Reeling in the pierced red body, he gave a powerful right uppercut to the jaw, and made Vermillion's back bend at a perfect 90 degree angle. Raising his elbows to Vermillion's face, he then smashed it hard against his knee.

 **What do they call this Muay Thai move again?**

It broke the Arc body even further, impacting his spine. Taking the body, Billy chucked it, but then Pyrrha kicked Vermillion back at Billy straight in the noggin, which staggered him, and also managing to straighten the Arc spine out again. Before they continued the fight, the two partners stopped to unimpact Vermillion's spine, and managed to do so using metal swords as nails and Pyrrha's semblance.

"Please realize it is taking a large amount of my willpower to not puke right now at all the gore that was unleashed upon our team."

"Get used to it, Aura is overrated anyway. Stupid tournament rules, let me fight my own way for once!"

"Focus, Blanc! We're still in the middle of a fight!"

To capitalize her point, Billy had recovered, and was currently lumbering towards the duo.

"Don't you remember, dear partner?"

"Remember what?"

Vermillion turned to face her, a wicked smile upon his face.

"Fighting is my fucking fetish!" He threw a cluster of bombs in an area around Billy. He walked forward, and he threw some more around himself, forming a ring of bombs. Taking out the detonator, he detonated them all, creating a wall of ice separating the two regenerators from the rest of the building's occupants.

"Hey! Blanc!"

"Don't take him on alone!"

"Stuff it! Let me fight him!"

Billy hardly reacted at all to their new surroundings. In fact, he looked more or less as ready as the conflicted man in front of him. Said man just narrowed his eyes, twin katana impaled on the ground beside him. As he cracked is knuckles, he started thinking.

 _You can't enjoy this properly._

 _ **Just the thought that someone's going around and trying to revive project: Axolotl is enough to put any of us off. The fact that were fighting some sort of prototype of it is even worse.**_

 _ **The only value we can get out of this is destroying the research files after we knock this guy out.**_

"Oy, Billy!" He took up his swords, pointing one of them at Billy. "It's way past bedtime. You'll have to make do with the sounds of flesh being cut your lullaby, bright red blood your milk. So go to sleep!" With that, he leapt at Billy, swords at the ready. "Let's start this off strong… MAGUMA!"

* * *

His friends were waiting outside, weapons drawn in case the ice broke and Vermillion needed help. They weren't so sure of what was happening in there, with the only sounds being akin to that of a gore fest. Parts of the light blue ice had turned dark purple, and some splotches were becoming more and more magenta as time passed. Alongside the squelches and clanging of metal, they heard Billy's guttural roars and Vermillion's exclamations of attack names, such as "BENEDICTUS REX!", "VIOLENT ICE!", "CARNAGE SCISSORS!", among other things. Eventually, the scuffle inside ended when Vermillion crashed through the ice wall, his chest caved in and Billy's severed arm holding his face. He was followed by the now eight-foot tall ten-year old unwilling human test subject, jumping out the crack in the wall.

 **Fighting another regenerator gets boring after a long while. Any blow to the head gets healed too fast, and no amount of pain can make him unconscious. How to K.O. him?**

I don't know, but it might have something to do with the fact that half of those shoulder growths are now grey instead of red.

He removed the offending arm, looked up, and lo and behold half of the bulbous growths lost their blood red color.

 **You're right. What does that have to do with anything?**

 _ **It appears to be the source of HIS healing factor. We've already managed to deplete around half of it, getting rid of some more would be rather beneficial.**_

 _Wait, so he can actually die?! What if we kill him!_

 _Who do you think we are that we would have no self restraint?_

The rest of team AVLN were eyeing Billy, waiting to make a move, when they didn't, they looked to their leader, who was staring intently at something. As they followed his line of sight, they finally noticed that half of the red bumps were now a dull gray.

"Gray? That's such an ugly color! I liked them better red!" Ren narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend's outburst.

"The better question is, why did they change color?"

"Bleu's got an idea." They turned to look at Vermillion again. "Apparently, that's where the healing factor comes from. Guess we used half of his subpar ability to heal." Vermillion got up, twirled his katana with a flourish, and crossed them over his chest, forming an X. "New plan of attack: keep on wasting those growths! We'll knock him out when the only colors are any of the fifty shades of gray! Questions?" Pyrrha weakly raised her hand.

"Permission to take a small break to let all the… er… vomit I have?" Nora and Ren nodded their heads at this, also hoping that they can take a small break from the gore.

"Sorry, but you're going to do that anyways when we reach the end, so just hold it in for now. Besides, he's coming right now!"

True to his word, Billy was already running towards them, looking like a freight train. The VLN of AVLN made exaggerated groaning sounds, before slowly getting in a combat position. As Billy approached them, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune all had the same thoughts:

 _We'll need a shit ton of buckets._

* * *

It was a long time before they managed to K.O. the extremely large ten year old they called "Billy". He was face-first on the ground, in a small crater, in the middle of the warehouse. His growths were all grey, and lucky for him he was still breathing. There were scratch marks and bullet holes everywhere, even scorch marks from Magnhild's explosive rounds, along with several liters of puke. Vermillion was currently sitting on the floor, cross-legged and back straight, not looking as tired as he should be. Nora was sitting on her bum, ands to the sides, lightly panting. Pyrrha was next to her, using Miló as a crutch or something, still a bit green in the face. Ren was faceplanting the ground, just like Billy, except that he was actually awake and not in a crater. They were all waiting for the police they called earlier to come and look at this mess.

"If any future excursions to Vale end up like this, may I ask to just stay in my dorm bed for the duration of your trip?"

"But Renny, that's what you do all the time!"

"It isn't so healthy to just sleep all the time."

"Ah, wimp. Just go to sleep now, you're already lying on the floor anyways." The team got silent for a while, before Pyrrha broke the silence.

"Blanc, I think it's time you told us about that past of yours, and what that has to do with Billy and the White Fang." Hearing this, Vermillion tensed up. There was a lot of unwanted memories he didn't want to remember, not even to share.

 _But Vermillion, the rest of the team already shared theirs! Nora and Ren probably didn't want to be found out as orphans, and neither did Pyrrha want anyone to know about her three-timing father. It may hurt, but we should be the friends we are._

Wow, Jaune. That's rather courageous, considering who you are, to want to share our past like that.

 _Well…_

Before Jaune could continue and before Vermillion could voice those thoughts, they heard a cackle. A very maniacal cackle. It reverberated around the darkened warehouse, so it was hard to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. Then, out of nowhere a light shined. They turned to where it was coming from, and saw a small woman wearing a pink mask that only showed her mouth. She had pink and brown hair, with small streaks of white on the oink side, and was wearing a white jacket lined with pink. Under it, she had a black corset. She wore brown pants and white boots with heels that were practically stilettos. In one hand, she had an umbrella- in the other, she was holding a remote. The remote was very likely to be for the small television she was sitting on. On the screen was a video of a man in an office, face covered by the shadows. He wore a grey polo shirt and a white tie, and also wore a lab coat. As they watched, Vermillion subconsciously let out a low growl. The man then spoke.

"Enjoying your freedom, 26?" Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were confused at this. Vermillion, however, did something no one thought he would do.

He froze up.

 _Oh shit it's him, it's him it's himit'shimit'shmit'shim IT'S HIM!_

 _ **That can't be… the lab exploded… we were the only ones in the rubble!**_

Vermillion made sure he was dead! It can't be HIM, Jaune! I refuse to believe it!

 _If that man-cunt is still alive…_

"Ah, where are my manners?" He stood up in his chair. "I have yet to introduce myself to your friends over there." He took a bow. "My name is Xaj A. Kibrew." He then lifted his face, showing it to the team. They recoiled- the man's face was horribly disfigured, with burn marks everywhere. He had no eyelids, no lips. He had hair on top of his head, but it was only a few clumps at best.

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" This outburst came from Vermillion, who surprised the rest of team AVLN. "I IMPALED YOU TO THE GROUND BEFORE THE LAB BLEW! YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL RIGHT NOW!" Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were honestly shocked. They didn't really think that their friend was capable of something like that.

"While I would love to talk about the old times- kidnapping half your family, you included, and using them the same way as that poor fellow over there, lying on the ground," He pointed at Billy. "I'm afraid that we must cut this short. I won't be cliché and hold long speeches, which would be useless. Instead, how about we skip straight to the fun part- this warehouse is going to blow up." The entire team gawked at this.

"WHAT?!"

"It's a pity that you may live through this, 26. But the tantalizing prospect of breaking you is to tempting to resist. I hope you enjoy the last time you and your friends see each other again! But before I forget, I have a surprise for you. Neo, please remove your mask." The woman nodded, and wordlessly removed the pink mask.

The Arcs were shocked. They couldn't form any coherent phrase. Standing in front of them, a person they hadn't seen in so long. The eyes may be different, but that face was something they could never forget. Vermillion, and the others in his mind, all said the same thing.

"Polita…"

"This is just a touching reunion, don't you think, 26? Neo, teleport away from the warehouse. And remove those illusions you placed on the doors and windows, would you? Ta-ta! Have a good immolation!" Both the screen, and Neo, blipped away. The sound of glass shattering near the doors and windows brought their attention to them. The doors were shut, and were blocked by large amounts of fire Dust. The tear through the massive steel door caused by Blanc's locker was welded shut with a steel beam, and was also blocked by massive quantities of Dust. The windows had concrete poured over them, and a rather thick amount too. All around the room, they could see set charges. They had timers, and were going down from thirty. Looking at their leader, who was too shocked to move, Pyrrha made a decision.

"Nora! Ren! Grab Billy, and let's get out of here NOW!" They didn't dare bother with asking "What about Blanc?", they already knew he would be fine. However, their Aura levels were low, and just by looking at the amount of charges they knew they would not get out alive if they stayed. Ren grabbed the unconscious giant, and they all rushed to one of the walls. Using her mighty Magnhild, Nora swung at a wall, making an opening to bring them through.

Then, the timer on the charges flashed 0.

* * *

Somewhere far away, there was once a battle field. Now, it was a field of shredded bodies. Head were torn off, arms strewn around. Both human and Faunus corpses dotted the area. Standing in the center of the field was a single, lone figure. He was wearing black pants, black sneakers, and had a black hooded robe on him. In each hand, he held a small blade in the shape of a crescent moon. Two more were trailing the ground on his feet. The blades were attached to chains that wrapped around his arms and legs. His pale white face was angled towards the moon. Then, he spoke.

"Je suis la mort noire.  
 _"_ _I am the black death._  
Je suis l'acier froid.  
 _I am the cold steel._  
Je suis l'épée mal.  
 _I am the evil sword._  
Avec des lames à la main, je vais détruire tout dans ce monde et la purifiant par le feu de la géhenne.  
 _With blades in hand, I will destroy everything in this world and cleanse it with the flames of Gehenna._  
Je suis l'obscurité qui corrompt la lumière blanche de la lune.  
 _I am the darkness that corrupts the white light of the moon._  
Préparez-vous, Arc, pour votre fin est proche."  
 _Prepare yourself, Arc, for your end is near._ _"_

* * *

OMAKES

A day with Se-leva

The girls of teams RWBY and AVLN were in the girl's locker rooms. Having finished some intensive team-on-team sparring, they were all changing out of their sweaty clothes. Ruby was over in a corner- she was the youngest of the six, and was insecure about her… growth. What she didn't see was that Yang was coming up behind her.

"c'mon, Rubes! Let's see how you stack up!"

"Wai- Yang!"

In their struggle to get Ruby out of the corner, Ruby's sports bra slipped off. In one of the lockers, a massive amount of blood spurted out. The girls looked at the locker. They blinked once, twice. Ruby, figuring out what was happening, quickly covered her chest, and was being comforted by Blake and Nora. Meanwhile, Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha stomped over to the locker and ripped the door off its hinges. They weren't surprised by the sight before them- Se-leva, eyes spiraling and nose with a copious amount of blood leaking from it. He also wasn't really that surprised about what he saw- looks of anger and the cracking of knuckles. Anybody in the courtyard wasn't surprised by what THEY saw- a male student soaring up in the air, launched from the girl's locker rooms.

* * *

A day with Vert

Vert and Ren were exhausted and sweaty- they and the girls just finished a sparring session with team RWBY. They were getting undressed in the boy's locker rooms, and were currently only clad in towels. However, Vert felt a presence watching him. Looking around, he saw several pairs of eyes hidden within the lockers- lilac, icy blue, amber, emerald like him, and an assortment of other eye colors, probably of girls not from either team.

"Ren, want to help me make a nice sum of money?"

*sigh* "What scheme are you cooking up this time?"

"One that starts with 'It will be 750 lien each'!" Without skipping a beat, Vert lowered his towel, completely exposing himself.

"Happiness punch!" Several girls were sent to the infirmary that day… and the nearest bank the day after.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of volume one. This story will be on hiatus for several months, what with five other stories to do. Oh, right, the poll. Well, here are the results:**

 **First doing: Monster Summoner**

 **Second doing: Wings**

 **Third doing: Street Fighter**

 **Fourth doing: Cyborg**

 **Well, review and PM me for any questions,comments, concerns, and I'll see you with Jaune Arc: Monster Hun... err, Summoner!**

 **(Sorry, Grimmlord 15, for not going to you about the whole "French Translations thing." This probably will sound like a shitty excuse, but I kinda forgot. Sorry.)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors' Notes: Good Evening to you all. Nice to see you again.**_

Hey, girl's in the audience! Whassup, eh?

 _Not even a day back and already Se-leva's making himself look like an idiot..._

Hey, Souci! Don't be hating, man.

 **SHUT UP ALREADY! Let's get to all the action!**

 _Um... do guys think our readers are slightly confused?_

 ** _I'll handle this, Jaune. Ahem, due to Screwthehype's failure to give us our due on time, we've banned him from using the typewriter that types up A Broken Soul. He'll have control over the other few stories he has, but he'll have to pay us a little something extra if he wants to write this story up again, if you catch my drift. And if he wants us to let him out of the broom closet. Oh yeah, you guys gotta pay too._**

 _No they don't you greedy little c**kbite. I'm getting tired already, Bleu get to the reviews before I have an aneurism from Vert's and Se-leva's foolishness._

 ** _Well, Vermillion and I can do it._**

 **YEAH! Now then, duskrider: Nothing else to say? Really? Just 'Nice'?**

 _ **Don't be like that. duskrider, we appreciate your opinion and review.  
**_

 _ **Neutral40: Yes, we did take some liberties in alluding to that particular franchise. It's pleasant to see another person who likes it, although we are sad to say we haven't had the chance to try Central Fiction just yet.  
**_

 _Says you.  
_

 **Hey, our turn, Souci!**

 _ **Guest: Make of it what you will, opinions are opinions, and those are highly valued.**_

 **I got skipped! Fine, but I'm doing two, too. .1: Hey, we didn't like that part of our backstory. But thank Monty Oum that ***hole Noir can't get us here.  
** **WylderMan: Wonder no more! And hey, when done right, cliches are fantastic.**

 ** _Hey, cliches pay!_**

 ** _BrownTeddyBear:_** _ **Is it bad that makes us a little sad inside? Hmm, Screwthehype needs to work on his characterization a bit**_ **more.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: Really, huh? Well, tell Trigon to suck his own two-inch-**

 ** _Language, Vermillion. Xerzo LotCN: Considering our rating, we really don't have to keep censorships... unless they're for comedic_** _ **relief?**_ _  
_

 _ **Hey, if it pays, we'll take it.**_

 _You guys've spoke what you wanted. Now, let's start the damn story already...  
_

* * *

'Twas a day of beauty at Beacon Academy. The sun was shining bright, golden light cascading over white and fluffy clouds. The trees, shining a vibrant green, played host to a variety of songbirds, tweeting away their merry little songs.

Near the medical ward, a nurse was busy keeping track of what items were in stock. Prescription medicines, pain killers, over-the-counter drugs, aura replenishers, everything a combat school could need to serve the medical needs of its students.

She was in the middle of placing a heavy box full of glass containers on top of a shelf when a loud, bellowing roar shook the campus. This caused her to drop everything and fall down, breaking all the canisters in the process.

"I don't get paid enough for this $#!t."

* * *

"I wonder how the Arcs are doing right now…" A tired, busty ( _ **Control yourself, Se-leva.**_ Oi, it's my turn to type anyways. Let's turn this into a lemon fic! _Tch, yare yare daze… who made me a weeaboo?_ ) champion wondered in a hallway. Next to her was an excitable bubblegum pink Valkyrie, a lethargic and feminine Hanzo without facial hair, and an adorable Grim Reaper wannabe ( _ **Red Riding Hood.**_ _ **Hey, I don't want no copyright infringement from the Brothers Grimm, capisce?**_ ). The four of them were on their way to a special part of Beacon's infirmary, a spot where a friend of theirs was… uh, patiently waiting. Yeah… patiently… We'll roll with that.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think I've ever seen them acting so… much like a strawberry cookie or something, not even Bleu. At least, whenever he's still and quiet, he's doing something, even if it is doing some creepy math stuff."

"I believe you mean, 'vegetable' Ruby. And besides, it shouldn't be that uncommon. There are in fact many cases of someone being reduced to a comatose or vegetative state due to sheer mental trauma. Perhaps whatever happened in the past to the Arcs was triggered when he saw that man… Xaj A. Kibrew…"

"I just hope Blanky wakes up soon. He promised to tell us what happened to him in the past after all was said and done. I hope he's not being lazy like a sloth."

"I'm still surprised you guys had to go that far in the fight. I mean, seriously, you guys essentially cut up a ten year old. KID. AGE. TEN. That's messed up." ( _Hmm, I wonder why… HEY SCREWTHEHYPE, DO YOU KNOW WHY?_ _ **Considering we are naught but parts of his imagination, that sort of insulting really doesn't do much, does it?**_ _ **Hey, we paid for that joke! Don't make it unfunny!**_ )

"I KNOW, right? To be honest, I really wish Blanky just followed you guys to the docks. That's be way more fun, you know? Smashing up baddies like a super-team or something!"

"We could be like, WATCHA! Hi-YAH! OOOH!" Ren watched her with an amused face.

"I feel slightly offended." Watching them interact like this made Pyrrha want to giggle, before her thoughts turned to her team leaders. She thought about their secrets, and whether or not they thought of the team as close friends. This was something they didn't bother to share, so could they be friends? Friends may keep secrets, but still…

"I wish they would just wake up already…"

"RRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"WOAH!" The four Beacon students crouched down low in a battle-ready stance, hopefully prepared for whatever made that roar. Ruby ran to the nearest intersection and scanned the hallway while Ren's aura traveled to his ears, allowing him to detect danger via auditory means.

"Ren, Ruby, do you have any idea what that was?"

"I don't see anything coming down the halls, so no.

"I can't hear anything. I do believe, however, that the sound came from where the infirmary should be… The students there might need help!" Nora cracked her knuckles and squinted her eyes.

"Alright, then. What're we waiting for? Let's SMASH!" With her usual energy, she rushed down the hallway and turned around the corner, except in the opposite direction of Beacon's infirmary.

"Oh, wait! Nora! That's the wrong way! Ooh," Ruby turned to her older companions. "Ren, Pyrrha, Sorry I can't help you guys. I'll catch up to Nora, and we'll head over there shortly, okay?" They nodded to each other.

"Don't use your semblance, conserve your Aura. We might need it for what we may go up against." Taking these words of wisdom into account, Ruby got into a runner's position before sprinting down the hall. Watching her dash away, the two members of team AVLN ran in the direction of the medical ward, hoping whatever damage was done wasn't too bad.

Nothing.

There was not a single speck of rubble in the medical ward. Sure, there were nurses and patients that were spooked by the continual screaming, and the two doctors in the school passed out because of it, but there was no harm whatsoever.

Yang and Blake were pondering what this would entail before another roar hit them.

"All that screaming is starting to hurt my ears. We better investigate the source of it before any harm could actually be done."

"You're right, my partner! We gotta go. After all, HOWL anyone function with that constant cacophony, eh Blakey?"

"You know, that hurt me more than the screeching." Ignoring her partner's comment, Yang bowed with a flourish, before gesturing somewhere with her hands.

"Lead the way." Getting back on track, the two of them ran past a few corridors before stopping short of a simple wooden door. As they arrived there, Ren and Pyrrha showed up.

"Hey, guys. So, I guess you heard that thing, too, otherwise, you wouldn't be here." Ren nodded.

"Mhm. We were already on our way to the medical ward to visit, and we thought he and any other recovering patients would require our assistance." Blake glanced at what door they stopped at, and eyed exactly what was attached to the door.

"It's definitely the Arcs that need assistance. The bellowing led us straight to their room. Look." As they all gazed upon the door, they looked at the room number, one they had seen several times in the past week and a half. Beyond this door, there would be the unconscious form… forms?... of the Arc Six. Seeing as how the body remained in possession of the violent and aggressive Vermillion Arc, it was decided to keep the body bound, as they believed he would go on a rampage upon his awakening.  
( **They wouldn't be wrong. **_**Of course, if this were not a work of fanfiction, our friends would more likely find a way to let us sneeze in our sleep**_.)

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to open the door and talk to their fellow Hunter-in-training, Pyrrha unbolted and opened the door, only to be met with another loud cry of anger.

Sitting inside the white room, on an ivory bed surrounded by flowers, comic books, and packs of chicken nuggets, was one Blanc Vermillion Arc. He was thriving around, as he was held against the bed sheets by an array of intricately interwoven chains, infused with dust for extra strength.

The thrashing against that which bound him, alongside the incoherent howling, made Vermillion look almost like a madman. This was exacerbated by the wild, unkempt mop of white-and-red hair on his scalp, the completely red eyes, and cliché white foam at the mouth. He seemed to ignore the sight of his allies, and just kept on trying to wriggle out of his bindings.

"Hey, uh, P-Money, you're their partner. I think it would be best if you held a conversation with him." Pyrrha eyed Yang, who was in a stance should Vermillion's rage set him free. She looked at her sides, seeing the rest of her friends on standby should the reddish-whitish warrior be inconsolable. Looking back at the form of her partners, Pyrrha took a step towards the bed, a bit wary of what could happen. She cleared her voice, and spoke out slowly.

"Blanc? It's me, Pyrrha, and the rest of your friends." He listened not to her, instead focusing on trying to escape his chains. "Blanc, listen to me. Blanc, I will say it again. It is us. Your friends. And, we would like for you to calm down for us." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Pyrhha. 'Calm down'?"

"Well, I may be used to public speaking, but I've never really had to deal with someone that's acting like this. Ahem, Blanc? Could, could you please look this way? Please?" As she said this, Vermillion's writhing became slower, and he seemed to have turned his head to their look their way. He regarded them with wide, open eyes and jagged breathing. Pyrrha sported a small and weak grin, and approached the bed.

"H-hey there… Vermillion. How, how are you feeling? Are you in a talking mood? Because, I'm your friend, Blanc. We all are your friends. And, Vermillion, we want to talk to you. We want to help you with whatever your troubles may be." She rested a hand on his cheek, a gentle smile on her face. This relaxed him further, and he closed his eyes, as if to take a moment to recompose himself. Yang wiped off a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over with. Seriously, guys, what happened to you in the past that caused you to become so angry at that guy. What was his name again? Um… Oh, right! It was a guy named Kibrew!"

That name was apparently not the right thing to say, as just the uttering of it caused the body to thrash around violently once again. Instinctively, Pyrrha activated her magnetism-based semblance, using it on the chains to reinforce them as the three other onlookers rushed to her aid and tried to push down on him, with Ren yelling for a nurse or doctor for some form of sedative.

A completely different picture painted itself in the Arcs' mind. On the mental TV they used to view the world around them, the six of them saw their psychological window to outside events turn a deep, dark crimson. The people they viewed were not their allies and teammates, but instead greyed-out figures, with demonic red glasses and bloodstained, hot pink lab coats. They could see the barbed wire rope bindings keeping him in place, and Vermillion could almost feel the mindless androids used to hold him to the surgical table as another figure appeared on screen, holding a shining syringe.

The imagery Vermillion perceived was enough to drive him farther into his rage, and his extreme emotion spread his piece of the soul throughout their shared body, flooding the room in an intense gleam of coquelicot light and throwing the four teens, along with an unlucky nurse, to the ground behind them. And as soon as the light erupted, it was reeled back in, as if through a vortex, to the point of origin. When it was done, lying in the bed was a heavily muscled version of the teen, complete with torn scraps of clothing and almost nothing but a pair of stretched white boxers.

With a grunt of effort, Vermillion flexed, breaking apart the chains that clutched him to the bed. Without any delay, he jumped up and out of the sheets, and stood between the others in the room and the bed he was held in. After a moment of silence, Vermillion got into a runner's stance, before dashing straight past the bumblebee duo, arms extended and catching the two of them in a vicious lariat. He didn't stop and instead kept sprinting, bursting through a dust-reinforced concrete wall into the hallway, and then into another wall and room, and just kept going in a straight line, destroying every inanimate object in his path and throwing aside anyone in his way.

Leaving behind the blonde and the cat, Pyrrha followed the holes in the walls Vermillion had made as he tore through the campus like paper. Eventually, she came upon a hole that lead right into the automated, holographic sparring arena. Entering, she noticed that, thanks to the holograms and some hard-light technology she didn't really understand, the arena had turned into the top of a snowy mountain, artificial gales blowing around a rocky, icy, snowy battlefield between a beauty and a beast.

Yes, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was originally brushing up on her frosty northern training, but was now engaged in battle with the berserker brute. With his rage, Vermillion wasn't doing aggressive attacks at blinding speed, instead throwing around all his weight to hit a single opponent that was far more agile than he, and failing. Weiss, meanwhile, was trying her best to hit the man, but whatever opening she thought she had, a fist would be right there with it. Essentially, it was a stalemate of sorts- despite what they tried, neither of them could land a hit.

That changed when, seemingly out of nowhere, a rocket powered locker exploded into the ground right behind Vermillion, tossing him forward and scratching himself on Weiss's Myrtenaster. Perplexed, Weiss watched as the locker opened up, revealing a pair of weapons with celebrity status, the shield and spear wielded by her friend at Beacon Pyrrha Nikos.

Said girl was running up to her locker, having a slight trouble in putting her scroll back in her seemingly invisible pocket.

"Hello, Weiss."

"Pyrrha? Well, pardon my language, but WHAT. THE SHIT! Why am I being attacked by a man that was comatose not thirty minutes ago when I last visited, and why does he look like he's been taking fucking steroids!"

"He must've woken up from his vegetative state, and now, because of his anger at the scientist we were discussing during lunch, Dr. Kibrew, he's going out of control. Also, it appears that he's unlocked his semblance, which looks like muscle augmentation."

"I thought it was increasing the defensive powers of his Aura?"

"Maybe it has something to do with his shattered psyche? I don't really, TAKE COVER!" Pushing the heiress out of the way, Pyrrha held her shield out in front of her as a block of ice smashed into it. Taking the moment to convert her spear into its rifle form, Pyrrha aimed at Vermillion, only to notice him not ten feet away. Rather than retreating, she ran at him, dodging a strike to the ground and bounding off of his head.

Airborne, she used to moment of freedom to fire her shots, hearing a 'shiing' noise when they bounced off of Vermillion's enlarged, Aura-enhanced trap muscles.

Taking this opportunity, Weiss turned the dial in her dust-powered weapon of choice before selecting a vibrantly red phial: Fire dust. Taking her rapier, she directed it to the ground beneath his feet, casting a huge fireball that, along with catching the Arc in the blast, also fulfilled its purpose: creating a steamy cover for herself and Pyrrha to attack.

Taking her rapier, Weiss stabbed the back of Vermillion's neck twice before disappearing back into the mist, dodging a powerful right hook. Pyrrha followed up with her weapon, transformed into a sword, and slashed him horizontally across the abdomen before kicking him in the face, using the momentum to disappear back into the mist, avoiding an attempt at a roundhouse kick.

Weiss dashed through with a horizontal slash, Pyrrha ran past with a vertical swipe, and the cycle kept on going for a full minute before Vermillion decided enough was enough. He plunged both of his hands into the artificial ground beneath them and, with extreme force, flipped up chunks of it, hitting the two girls in the process. Listening for the sound of impact, the Red Arc heard Weiss's grunt of pain first, and immediately he charged straight in her direction, catching her with a powerful tackle and sending both of them out of mist.

As momentum took him out of the mist, his body met head-on with the head of a silver-and-pink sledgehammer. And he looked directly into the eyes of one Nora Valkyrie. Those eyes weren't so happy-go-lucky as they normally were, instead they were filled with concern for her friend.

"Hey, Blanky. Sorry, this may hurt." Pulling the trigger on her Magnhild's handle, an explosion of Dust hit Vermillion directly in the face, knocking him off balance for a bit. Using this moment, Nora allowed the force of the boom to spin her around before twisting her hammer and hitting him right in the pecs, knocking him into an artificial ice wall.

In response, the big guy cracked the wall, making hard-light chunks of ice fall down before he grabbed two of them, each one as big as he was. Sprinting once more at the Valkyrie, he greeted her with a punch using a chunk of ice he grabbed, and she greeted him with an explosive swing from Magnhild. It lessened the damage to from the block of ice since part of it was whacked away or melted, but it wasn't enough to destroy it, meaning she still got hit with the block.

Using his other hand, he threw the block at her, and weren't it for the intervention of a certain Rosy Rocket, she might've been hurt greatly.

"Ruby! What took you so long? You dropped me off here before running off to wherever. Gasp! Don't tell me you raided the kitchen's strawberry cookies pantry without me!"

"Don't worry, Nora!" As she said this, three more fighters arrived on scene: an angry dragon, a mysterious cat, and a deadpan martial artist. "I just went to get a few friends of ours."

"Renny! You're here!"

"Don't forget about me and Blakey, too! But now that we ARE here…" Cocking the golden gauntlets she wore on her wrist, Yang Xiao Long narrowed her eyes at one bulky Arc. "It's time to kick some ass!" Launching herself forward, She and Vermillion met each other with haymakers, Ember Celica colliding with nothing but pure knuckle.

Vermillion slammed his other hand downwards, cracking the ground, but the yellow boxer managed to sidestep it as she sent a powerful blow to the body. This didn't faze the Arc, however, and he retaliated by sending her up into the air with an uppercut.

Tagging in for Yang, Ren leapt at Jaune, his dual blades out and spinning in his hands. Vaulting over him, he cut at his white-and-red hair and face before landing behind him. As he stowed away his weapons, Nora rushed in with her hammer, slamming it into those hard, Arc abs. At the same time, Ren sent a mighty Aura-infused palm-strike to Vermillion's back. The combination hit forced the Arc to stagger, giving the perfect opportunity for Pyrrha to literally jump back into the fight and bash him in the face with her shield.

That was apparently a mistake, as Vermillion grabbed her out of the air and slammed her down onto Ren, the impact of which bounced both of the lotus and the champion into the air. In a short amount of time, Mister Crimson grabbed the Valkyrie by the face and impacted her into the rest of Team Avalon, sending them flying.

He forgot about Yang and Blake, and was reminded when Yang punched down on his scalp with some aid from Blake's whip-sickle. As they did, Weiss went back into the fray by launching a powerful explosion of Fire Dust at Vermillion, knocking him away. Ruby joined the White-Bumblebee trio, and Team RWBY had a little team meeting.

"Alright, Yang! Blake! We're going to have to use Bumblebee a little early. While you guys charge that up, me and Weiss'll distract Blanc with ice-flower, alright?" Blake looked a little skeptical.

"Remind me again why we're getting into a fight with Vermillion Arc in an uncontrollable, rage-like state?"

"Look, Blake, we're trying to make him snap out of it, and we think we can do that by knocking him out. Either that, or Vermillion's love of fighting will rear its head and bring him back to his senses."

"That's… You know what? Fuck it. But you all owe me some tuna." Giving the blade of her weapon to Yang, Blake started to spin her around and around. As they did their thing, Ruby took out Crescent Rose and unfolded it, digging the scythe part deep into the ground. Weiss set up a white glyph in front of it, and the reaper took aim at her target and fired.

As each shot hit the Red Arc, crystals of ice bloomed from his body, slowing him down slightly as he broke those crystals off without much effort.

A few metres away, the rest of Team AVLN were having their own team meeting. Ren had his scroll out, and was using it to check the Aura of his teammates when he noticed an anomaly with the Aura of their team leader(s).

"Is it me, or are the Arcs losing more Aura than they normally should?" The rest of his team agreed. With a battle this long and arduous, with everyone against him, Blanc should have lost a total of 55% of their Aura. However, now they were just barely at 5 % Aura left. They wondered, exactly what was happening that would cause such a rapid loss of Aura?

"Maybe his Semblance is draining it at a faster rate?"

"Maybe… wait, if he's at five percent right now, and Team RWBY is planning to end this with a powerful blow, wouldn't that mean…"

"RRAAAGH!" BOOM! CRACK! SPLATTER! Pyrrha and Nora didn't dare look at the scene, they already had enough for a lifetime back when they were in the warehouse. Meanwhile, Weiss practically fainted, Ruby threw up at the scene, and both Yang and Blake looked highly uncomfortable at the sight of Blanc's body. Sure, it was back to its old size and all, but it was also separated into two halves.

Vermillion didn't seem to mind. If anything, he was just angrier and screaming in rage more.

"Hmm…" Ren's hand went to his chin. "He hasn't returned to his senses yet. What can we do?"

"For starters," A purple light enveloped the two halves of the Arc body, levitating them and bringing them close to each other. Natural instincts kicked in, and the two halves connected themselves once more. But, there was a third object being levitated: a small, pinkish-reddish fruit with small nodes sticking out of it. A lychee fruit. A fruit that caused the Raging Red Rebel to sneeze, forcing his personality to switch. Judging by the change in colour of his highlights and irises from red to yellow, one could tell it was Jaune.

"You all could pay for the damages Mr. Arc did to the hallways." Standing in the doorway to the Holo-Environmental Training Dome, trying to control her rising annoyance at this turn of events was one Glynda Goodwitch. She turned to Jaune, who was still floating scared in the air. "Mr. Arc, regarding what caused your other personality to go on a rampage throughout Beacon's hallways… I demand that you give me, and your friends here, an explanation."

"… What? WHAT? Bu-bu-b- but…" Putting away her weapon, Pyrrha approached the Arc suspended in the air, and placed a hand over her heart.

"Jaune, please. Despite us being your friends, we don't know much of your past. I- WE, want to understand more about you. We can tell that you, every part of you, is suffering from something, something in your memories. Please, please confide in us." Jaune looked at her, then at everyone else. Their faces were serious, and they were waiting with patience.

 _I, I can't just turn them down, can't I?_

 _ **Well, Jaune, revealing our dark past may help us. For one, it could make you feel a bit more… courageous, facing those memories once again.**_

 _Not only that, but it'll definitely take our mind off of Vermillion ranting here in the sofa next to us._

 _ **Hey, hey, watch the merchandise!**_

Well, Jaune, what can we do? Can't keep the ladies waiting now, can we?

With a bit of support from the other voices in his head, Jaune steeled himself. Seeing Jaune's determination shine through, Professor Goodwitch set him down and, manipulating the controls for the Holo-Dome, changed the arena from a glacial blizzard to a dark forest with a campfire that everyone sat down around.

"Okay… we'll talk."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Hey, uh, we're, uh... we're back._

 ** _Jaune, you know you shouldn't have to push yourself for this._**

 _Hey Bleu, people wanna know, and uh, I guess I'll have to grow a little. This might help._

 ** _Jaune, this is some heavy stuff, y'know? I'm not sure how YOU'LL handle it, much less the readers._**

Vert, what I think he needs is some sort of thing to distract him a bit. Maybe, answering this long review?

 _Good idea, Se-leva! Okay, uh,_

 _Xerzo LotCN: Well, we could censor it in a way that makes it easier for people to understand..._

 _Where's the fun in that?_

 _Souci! Umm, anyways, really only Se-leva would probably be interested in that harem._

You're F*****NG RIGHT I do!

 _At least, for now? I don't know, maybe we'll each get a girl, or maybe we can all share one. I mean, we're just fragments and pieces of a single soul, pulling from the same pool of Aura. It's not like we're actually different people, unlike some people with this disorder. And on that note, that's kinda mean to say about Alpha Church. If it were like that, well, i'd probably get ousted too._

 **Oh, screw that! You're important! The guy we kicked out was nothing more than an ass that would only drag us down. We didn't need his insanity.**

 _ **But we may have to start soon, Jaune. Are you prepared to type out the story?**_

 _Hoo... hah... let's go._

* * *

 _It was a normal day, eight years ago in Vale._

 _He, Blanc Arc, had turned nine not too long before. He was out on a field a half-hour's drive away from home, enjoying the day and playing with some of his seven sisters. To be exact, it was three of them, the ones closer to his age. Their mom, a beauty with silver hair and eyes like lapis lazuli, was sitting against a tree, enjoying the shade while watching her kids run around._

 _Those faces were happy, elated. Those days were halcyon, full of colour. He had thought that this sort of idealistic life would last forever._

 _That prediction proved terribly wrong._

 _At a thicket at the edge of the field, He saw the trees shake and rustle. At first, the Arcs believed that more of their family was coming, done with their work or internships. But then, a stranger came out._

 _That man looked like some sort of soldier, wearing heavily armored pads, a helmet with a visor, and carrying some sort of gun. Two more men came out, both of them wearing the same attire. Upon seeing that happy family, the communicated to each other, speaking silently that those Arcs couldn't hear._

 _Mother, suspicious of their actions, called her children over to her, and asked them what they were doing. The one in the middle, some sort of joker, stepped up and told her, they were the sandmen, there to put people to sleep. The man took his gun, cocked it, and fired something into the air. The other two copied him, and they all repeatedly shot canisters into the sky. Upon landing, each one exploded, and noxious gases spewed forth._

 _Amongst all the coughing, there was a feeling of sleepiness. Through bleary eyes, Blanc watched those three men come closer, along with a large airship. The cargo doors opened, then darkness took over._

* * *

 _Rousing himself from sleep, Blanc first felt the cool hardness of metal, and then turbulent shaking. Looking around, he saw several other people inside. Each one either was huddled into a small ball, solo or comforted by what looked like family, or they were wrapped in metal chains that were bolted to the wall. Luckily, he was not one of those, but unluckily he couldn't find where his family was. He tried to move, honestly, but there were too many people, and he could barely wiggle around as he searched._

 _As he moved his head about, he saw the face and bright-emerald hair of his third-youngest sister. He called out, but suddenly one of the strangers appeared and hit him with his gun, three times on the back of the head. Feeling blood trickle down, Blanc decided to shut up, and see if he could get to his sister later._

 _Later came soon, as he could feel the landing gear touch ground. Suddenly, the bay doors opened, with eerie red light flooding the cargo hold. As he tried blocking the light from his eyes, he felt the butt of a gun violently poke him in the back, urging him and others to get off the vehicle. As he stepped off, he saw all the people around them, haggard in appearance and numbering hundreds. In the dark of the night as it were, the only illumination came from the dim, red spotlights and the red glow coming from scattered neon tubing. But the light was enough to see that they were in a compound, with barbed wire on walls unbelievably high and uninviting concrete buildings._

 _Looking around, he saw and tried to run to his sibling, but was once more beaten, this time until he could get into a line with some of the other captives._

 _Taking another glance at his surroundings he could see his mother and his two other sisters somewhere in the distance. They also saw him and the other Arc daughter, but none of them spoke up- they knew they'd get beaten again._

 _As the captives walked, they stopped before a large podium. And on it was a madman: Doctor Xaj Al Kibrew, a man of considerable genius but less morality than a sheet of paper… that is to say, none._

 _Atop that podium, he talked about how those before him were chosen for a special task: to help create an army of humans endowed with special abilities that put normal Hunters, Huntresses, and anyone with Aura to shame. He talked about giving them all power beyond their wildest dreams, and to even make the dreams of some of the more hopeful kids into reality. He talked about exacting revenge on those that have wronged them, and of how their powers could end the Grimm for good. Jaune, and most of the other captives, including his siblings, forgot all about the forceful kidnapping and instead felt a small sense of excitement._

 _That all dropped when he mentioned all the excruciating pain, numerous tests, and sanity-breaking events he was gleefully willing to put us all through to achieve his results._

 _To drive the pint home, he snapped his fingers, and holes all around them opened up. From these vents emerged large canisters filled with fluid and people so horribly deformed no words could describe it. Several airships came in and dropped down cages, filled with emaciated, but living, people. Enormous doors of a nearby concrete building opened up, and some of Kibrew's men started to wheel something out, something horrible._

 _They were lines of bodies, all pierced by metal wires and forming what was basically a fence of bloody people. Some of them were definitely cadavers, with rotting flesh and maggots worming around in them. Others, however, still oozed fresh red blood while giving low, painful groans- they were painfully kept alive against their will._

 _With a gleeful chuckle, Kibrew gave his horrified audience an explanation: the ones in the cages and tubes were people that could still be used and worked upon further. Those pierced by the metal wire were failures, and were kept alive simply so that Kibrew could have his sadistic high by torturing them some more until they died. He told them that those bodies weren't to show what would happen if anybody tried to escape or revolt; no, those that did either were simply put through more tests, but in complete isolation from others. They couldn't even get the comfort of close friends and companions._

 _The ground beneath them shifted, and the crowd of captives were frightened when the ground started to sink; it was apparently a metal floor, a type of large-scale elevator. As the people went down into the darkness, Kibrew told them to "Give their thanks to Mantle."_

* * *

As Jaune Blanc Arc took a moment to calm himself down, quiet down the loud beating of his heart as he recalled that initial fear, Weiss regarded him with a curious and slightly pensive look on her face.

"So, this Kibrew… he mentioned Mantle? As in the Atlesian City, and the former name of the Atlesian Kingdom?"

"Ah- yes, yes he did. After… everything, when we were liberated from… urrgh… when we were liberated, we were told that… Kibrew… had proposed the original idea to the councilman from Mantle, who got it accepted by the Atlesian council." She was utterly gob smacked.

"How? Just, how was this even- They wouldn't have allowed it! The army, probably, but not cruel and sadistic experimentation, not the kidnapping of innocents from Vale!"

"That… that…sly little… urrgh! Got around it, told the councilman only prisoners, mostly those on death row, would be selected. When it was passed, he wasted no time not only gathering convicts, but also secretly violating almost every single peace treaty between Vale and Atlas. Not only the treaties, but all rules, codes, and standards for pretty much everything, like how hell was built."

* * *

 _The inside of the place was like a prison, or castle dungeon. The walls were mismatched, wither slabs of concrete or thick sheets of rock. Those that were captured were held in cramped cells with bars of iron, barbed wire wrapped around them. The chamber contained enough room for just one uncomfortable twin-size lump of metal that resembled a bed, a small space only one person could stand up in but not move around, and a hole in the ground for depositing filth._

 _Blanc was roughly thrown into one of these cells, and narrowly missed falling face first into the hole after landing on the edge of the 'bed.' Getting to his knees, he tried to look past the bars and find where the rest of his family was, but the threat of bodily harm kept him from it. Instead, he curled up into a ball, head touching his knees and arms hugging his shins, as he cried about his situation. But he wasn't even allowed to sniffle, as a guard had noticed this and chucked a stone at him to keep him quiet._

 _With all that had happened that day, Blanc had hoped a short rest would reveal this as an odd nightmare, and so he tried to make himself fall asleep. That was also not possible, as another cellmate was thrown in there with him._

 _He looked about Blanc's age, not yet into puberty. Age and gender was all they shared, as the newcomer's skin looked slick and slimy, and was completely hairless. He was also completely bald, and his short, thin digits ended with what looked like underdeveloped claws. His eyes were big, but completely dark without any eyelids. It was clear as day that this was a Faunus child before him, one Blanc regarded with a small bit of curiosity._

 _He greeted Blanc cheerfully, and Blanc replied with negativity. Knowing what was amiss, the Faunus did his best to comfort Blanc. 'You and your family may be separated, but nothing really bad has happened to either of us yet. We are probably going to be cellmates here, at least you are not going to be lonesome. Here, I will tell you my name: it is Rio.'_

* * *

 _Over the next few months, Blanc and Rio became relatively close, helping each other through the dark times. They became friends, always there to keep the constant mental and physical pain at the back of the other's mind. But it was not an easy feat to accomplish._

 _Every night, the wailing and howling, combined with the stench, the metal bed, and the small space made sleep a fleeting dream._

 _The day was also trash, complete garbage. They only received one meal per day, and that was a small bowl of gruel, leaving inmates to have to hunt cockroaches and flies to help sustain themselves. Because they weren't yet selected for experimentation, and the place was understaffed, Blanc and Rio did hard labour. After their meal, the day was nothing more than chores and heavy lifting, wheeling some equipment here or cleaning out the blood from that section of metal wire there. There were even days where the deceased bodies that rotted too much had to be wheeled to a special section containing a tank of carnivorous fish. The bloodstained walls, the smell of rotting flesh… it was more than inhumane._

 _The sheer magnitude of what they were doing to people around him would have broken Blanc if it weren't for Rio. He was generally unfazed by everything, and instead of dwelling on what he was doing he thought about what he would do when he escaped: Write a book of his experiences, regain his job and the family he was taken from, and most of all inform the Remnant Security Council so they could storm this place, capture all those cruel people, and bring them to justice in front of the whole world. His hope of this kept him strong, and like a child being influenced by a cool older sibling Blanc felt it too._

 _Then they were selected for testing._

 _Rio's special skin condition and his apparent youth were due to his biology: he was an axolotl Faunus. The axolotl is a special amphibian that never reaches maturity, and with amazing regenerative powers capable of even regenerating parts of the brain and heart. Those scientists discovered that Rio had those same abilities after they put him on a table and cut him apart to see what sort of Faunus he was._

 _After that, they extracted tissue cells from every part of his body and mixed them with some other ingredients, forming a concoction they hoped would create an unkillable soldier, capable of tanking the worst of wounds. But they had no idea if it would work. As in, they didn't know if their test subjects would survive the initial dosage._

 _They didn't bother trying to simulate it or test it on animals. No, they decided to use the only thing that Rio had bonded to during his stay, and that was Blanc._

 _With Rio watching, strapped to a wall and unable to avert his gaze, they injected it into the young Arc. At first, nothing. But then the first few minutes afterward were volatile, as the boy kept on convulsing and shaking, with pain coursing out his body and blood leaking from his ears, nose, and mouth. His body regarded that mixture antagonistically, and showed how well the reaction was. That reaction evolved into quiet shivering and raspy breathing, before it finally calmed down after ninety minutes of pain._

 _They were successful at integrating the serum into his body. However, that did not mean Blanc had the invulnerability the scientists had wanted, a fact that was proven to them after Kibrew had removed Blanc's left pinky finger with a handsaw. While Blanc and Rio screamed, and while the other scientists whispered to each other in worry, Kibrew was unfazed. Roughly, he grabbed Blanc's face and pulled it close to his._

' _Stress can bring out a lot of things, you know?'_

* * *

"And, and, that's when everything went downhill for us there. That was when we were selected for… *hic* experimentation. They had us locked in a dark room, with complete solitary confinement, and speakers connected to everywhere else, so we couldn't escape the wails and mourning that was almost everywhere. The *hic* complete darkness and the cacophony of noise… that was enough, but no. They wanted more. And so, every now and then they would flood the room with bright white light, almost blinding us. Then, *hic* they would…"

Jaune had thought he could go on a bit further, talk more about what he went through. But emotions, and just his own fear of those memories, stopped him short. He tried his best to not think about what happened, he struggled to not think about each and every time their psyche broke down and a new personality was made. As he tried, he started gasping for air, and sweat poured from his body. His hands grasped his head, and he started to mutter to himself.

"No… pain… stress… torture… pain… mental… no… physical… stop… pain… mom… Polita… stop… stress… break… torture…"

All the while, Pyrrha held him in her arms, and like a mother with her baby, tried her best to ease the pain he had while their friends looked on worryingly.

Ruby bent down, and tried to help calm down the troubled Arc, her first ever friend in Beacon.

Ren and Nora looked on with sympathy; they understood the boys' feelings well enough, even though they knew just how worse he had it.

Weiss took this on as one more reason she had become the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; with the CEO position comes a great influence over the council of Atlas. She'd make sure nothing like this would ever be passed again, not on her watch.

Despite her attempts to stay calm, Yang's eyes still flashed a dangerous shade of red. She had some small understanding of Vermillion's actions earlier; she didn't even know this man, yet for the Arcs' sake she was definitely willing to hunt him down in Vale. The only reason she stayed rooted to the spot was so that she could be there for the Arcs, too.

Blake felt a sense of dread. From Jaune's testimonial, it was clear this man was beyond psychotic. And, that sort of person had, according to Team AVLN's and the police's report, allied themselves with the White Fang. What sort of chaotic hand was Fate going to deal Remnant?

As Pyrrha and Ruby were trying their best to console him, a small lock of the Spartan's hair drifted by Jane's nose. He sneezed, and the tips of Blanc Arc's brilliantly white hair turned from golden yellow to emerald green. With a few sniffles, Vert Arc had managed to calm down the Arcs' shared body, at least for the time being.

"Th-thanks, you guys." Wiping tears from his eyes, he regarded each and every one of them solemnly. "It's just that, out of the other personalities, Jaune's been around the longest. The constant… pain… inflicted on us, he's been through the most of it. He's been there for almost every single time our mind broke… and that's slowly breaking him apart, too." Vert looked at the members of Team RWBY and the rest of AVLN "That gives me three things to thank you all for; calming down our body, stopping Vermillion from stripping Vale bare of everything to look for Kibrew, and for just being there for Jaune to talk to." They all smiled amongst themselves.

"It might not seem much, but you've really helped out this Broken Soul."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Can we not do this again? I did not like it._

 _You and I think alike._

 ** _I believe some explanation is required. Ahem, we believed it would be better to end it right there rather than mention our... "Great Escape". That'll come next chapter._**

 **And we ain't gonna get more into detail about how we broke and our family. Not now. Maybe Bleu'll write up some flashbacks later on.**

 _ **Speaking of writing up, how about you guys give us your reviews? You know, comment on what the good bits and bad bits of the chapter are.**_

 _I think they're mostly bad bits..._

 ** _No they're not! Quit being like that. Anways, leave a review, and we'll see you all later!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Why do I have to do the opener?_

 ** _Because you picked the short straw._**

 _Ugh. Hello. Welcome to this piece of crap we call a story._

 _Souci..._

 ** _Jaune. You seem well today._**

 _Yeah, Bleu, I've been feeling better since the last chapter._

 **OI! Don't forget about ME assholes! I, VERMILLION ARC!**

 _ **Guys, guys, guys, stop fighting for a bit, please! Let's just get to the review, why don't we?  
yomunot: We would cue the music, but we never secured the rights to it.**_

Alright, guys! Before we start, let's do a quick apology to all the lovely ladies reading this. After all, uploading so late into the day isn't our style.

 _What a sad waste of time..._

 ** _Exactly! Now, let's get started, peeps!_**

 _Did you really just say peeps?_

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch, who had been there in that room and had listened to his story, wanted one last answer out of the teen.

"Blanc Arc?" Vert turned his attention toward her. "If I may, can I ask how exactly you were able to escape such a facility?"

Vert turned stone-faced, and other than Vermillion, the personalities inside him went serious. They all remembered what they had done to escape the moment their powers manifested, and while it may be almost the same thing as what they do now during combat, it still wasn't a pretty memory.

"Well, one day in the dark, we noticed something; our pinky had returned. We had those special regenerative abilities. And, to escape, we had to use that in ways that aren't exactly pretty. We were able to get out of the room, and we almost made a run for it ourselves. But then, visions of our mom and sisters flshed before our eyes, and so we did what we thought was right. We gathered data on what was happening to their test subjects and what kind of people the test subjects were. We snuck into a computer room, sent the data to not only Atlas but also Vale, and less than a day later the base was raided, and we were free." Glynda looked at him oddly.

"Is that all?"

"That's the condensed version, the summary. We don't really want to go into the full story… there's a lot more we're leaving out simply because those memories of ours…" He looked down, and everyone understood the implication.

"So a guy like that is loose around Vale…" Her eyes and hair glowing, Yang slammed her fists together, showing what her intentions are. "A guy like that pisses me off! Nora!" The normally bubbly girl had a thin line on her face. Yang looked at her with a small grin. "Wanna paint the town and break some legs?" The hammer wielder gave a wicked grin.

"YEAH!"

"Children?" The teens looked at the one adult in the room, who was eyeing them like an eagle. "As much as I would like to join in on your crusade, I'd rather stop you all from doing anything foolish. Clearly this man is dangerous and psychotic; It would be best to allow professionals, such as police units, to track him down and bring him to justice." Ruby started to pout and whine.

"But that's-"

"Absolutely correct." Getting up off the floor of the training room, Vert stood next to Ms. Goodwitch. "You guys KNOW the six of us want to go out there and tear him apart, piece by piece, with our own bear hands. But when it comes down to it… that wouldn't be profitable at all.

"The HELL, Blanc?"

"Look, everything has a cost and a payout. The payout if we go after him? Sweet justice, and making sure THIS," He pointed at himself. "Doesn't happen to anyone ever again. The cost of such a venture? Pain, both physical and mental. High chances of death, even for pro Hunters. Possibly getting arrested and expelled from Beacon. Possibly getting captured. We don't want you guys to get hurt, to be… like us. We want you safe. So please, just stay here at Beacon."

* * *

"So I said," Vert looked at the assembled 'Redbush Asshole-Extermination' Squad ( _The F**K's a redbush?_ _ **Elementary: a combination of the color ruby red and the juniper bush, referencing the actual show**_ _Shut up, you're too talky_ ), consisting of Teams RWBY and AVLN and meeting in Team RWBY's dorm. "But that guy owes us a debt. A debt that he's going to pay dearly for." Yang raised a fist.

"Damn straight!"

"Hey, Verty, why aren't we going out into the city and breaking this guy's knees already?"

"Good question, Nora. Kibrew is a slippery individual, excellent at hiding things, such as hiding himself. As an example, his program was not discovered to be unlawful until three years had passed. Then there's the fact that he somehow managed to get away from an exploding lab while speared to the damn floor." ( _How lazy are you to copy Deadpool this much?_ _**Wait, who added that? S**T, I can already hear the lawyers calling!**_ ) Ren raised his hand.

"I had a question about that. Earlier, you told us Atlesian soldiers raided the compound. However, when we first met the Doctor, you said what you did just now."

"Ah." Sighing, Vert took a soda from his team's mini-fridge and guzzled it down. "A bit of story-time is needed, it seems. After the Atlesian soldiers had breached the walls of the compound, we were running wild, setting people free from their cages while also looking for what remained of our captive family. As we did, we came upon Kibrew's personal lab. Upon seeing us, he decided to end our lives. He summoned some sort of mech, and we fought, the lab catching fire in the process. In the end, we were able to pin him to the floor with a long shard of metal, and we escaped it before the various chemicals inside exploded."

"Wait, then how's he alive? I mean, are you even sure that was the same guy?"

"Hell, I don't know. I don't care. He has knowledge of what happened in the compound, and of the experiments. And he's clearly trying to replicate the experiments. If he's some sort of twin, then we'll deal with him the same way we would deal with the original." He crushed the empty soda canister in his hands.

 _Um, I think you're acting a little OOC here Vert…_

 **Hey I think this fine!**

 _ **Please stop, Vermillion, remember that I'm in charge right now.**_

 **Bitch I don't give a FU-**

"Good plan, Arc." Daintily, Weiss ate her bowl of strawberries Nora offered her. "Well, it would be, if we knew where he was. And we can't exactly track him down."

"I'd also like to know why members of the White Fang were with him and Roman Torchwick. Working with humans isn't their modus operandi."

"Blake, Weiss, good questions. Now, let's go over, in detail, how we're going to find him." Pulling out a small screen and a small slideshow projector, Vert went to work. He inserted a picture, and it showed a crudely drawn image of the mad doctor with an inflated ass and a man's dong protruding from the ass.

 _Tch, the fact that you used this notwithstanding, who the hell even uses this thing anymore?_

"Alright, so this little jackass here will refuse to show himself unless absolutely necessary, so we need to create situations where he'll show up. First things first, we're going to need some… information." He switched the slide, and now showed an image of a robbed Dust store. "One thing we're going to need is a pattern: Kibrew's been working with the Fang and Roman to steal dust, and we need to know if there's been any pattern. That way, we can guess where their next raid will be, and we can intercept them." Weiss raised a hand.

"If I can access files from the CCT, then we should be able to find a pattern." Her partner got excited.

"OOH! OOH! I've always wanted to visit the CCT tower! Can I go with you Weiss? Can I, can I?"

"Ruby…"

"Can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can I can-"

 _Oh my god this worse than dealing with Caboose._

"Alright FINE! You can come with me."

"YAAY!"

"But that's not all we need." The image switched from a crime scene to a crime insignia: the logo of the White Fang. At the familiar wolf's head with claw marks over it, Blake suppressed a hiss. Barely. "Insider information is also valuable. It's best to know what activities the White Fang has planned, as well as scout out any bases they have. If we can raid those bases, or lead the police there, Kibrew's gonna act rash and come out of hiding. We need someone to infiltrate the ranks of the White Fang." He gave a look at Blake.

"I'll gladly do it. The White Fang as it is now has to stop. It needs to return to its nonviolent roots. Crippling it may help with that. And as an added bonus, I'll try to stir up some dissent in the ranks."

Blake? Infiltration? Mhmmmm…

 _Someone get this mental image of Blake in a catsuit out of here._

He gave her a thumbs-up, and switched the image to a mug shot of Roman Torchwick.

"While information on the Fang is useful, it doesn't necessarily include information on where Torchwick could be hiding. We need details on his safe houses. Maybe we can get the police to storm them too. After all, if we can force their hands, Kibrew AND Torchwick could both be brought to justice."

"I got you, Jaune." Yang pointed her thumb at herself. "I know a guy, an information broker. And he owes me."

"Poifect!" He was about to go on when he heard something rap against the window. He looked at it, and then saw a smiling face. It was framed by golden hair, was upside down, and smelled faintly of Banana Cream Pie. Blake looked at it curiously.

"Sun?" The guy in question knocked on the window, prompting a certain cat to open it.

"Hey Blake! Hey, Blake's friends! Sun Wukong, at your service. Wassup?""

"Hello, Sun." She heard someone scoffing.

"Uh, how come you get a lot of screen time? Come on, let me in on this party, let me have some spotlight, eh Sun?" Wondering who that was, everyone looked outside. They turned their heads up, down, and all around before they focused on a small disturbance to their left. It was a guy on a very small ledge. His hair was blue and slicked with gel, his clothes looked rather smart, and his visage just screamed out 'I HAVE BEEN THROUGH THIS MANY TIMES BUT I AM STILL AFRAID PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE.'

"Oh, right. Everyone, this is my partner, Neptune. Say hi!"

"Hi! I'm Neptune! And, uh," He looked down for a brief second. "Can we come on in? It's a bit high up here." The group looked at each other, and the Arcs came to the conclusion that ten is better than six. Vert spoke up.

"Yeah sure, come on in. You gotta help us with something, though." He breathed out a sigh of relief, and shimmied his way into the dorm room. Immediately, he fixed his posture, crossed his arms, and began smiling like a cool guy. Weiss blushed a little bit, a sign that Se-leva Arc immediately noticed within the confines of the Arc mind.

Grabbing a large barrel, yes barrel not bucket, of popcorn, He started munching on it as he watched the scene unfold.

Ohoho, this is gonna be fun to watch.

 _I thought a filthy perv like you would want her in a harem. Also, can we hurry this sh*t up?_

Hey, let me appreciate art. And, while Weiss does have her elegant beauty and her princessness, I'm more into big funbags.

"Alright. So, what can me and my partner do to help you all out today?" Weiss leaned forward a little bit.

"Well, you can start by telling us a little more about yourself, Neptune? ~ " His smirk grew even wider.

"Well, I'm from Haven, but I don't think it deserves it's name. After all, would a haven really be a haven without… I'm sorry, but might I have your name," He bowed down, hand held out, like some sort of ( _wannabe, discount_ ) knight. "Snow Angel?"

Wait, wait, wait… did we just see Weiss go 'Kyaaa'?

"Well, my name is Weiss Schnee. But you can keep on-" Very suddenly Vert appeared between the two flirters, hands and arms spread out to keep them wide away.

"INTERRUPTING our important meeting, and wasting our time? I don't think so." He gave them both a small glare. "As the saying goes, time is money, and I don't intend to waste any of it." Pushing the ice queen aside, (Ohh! She's wearing blue and white stripes!) He then turned to look at Sun and Neptune. He cleared his throat.

"We're currently holding a small meeting to plan out how to lure out, catch, and bring to justice a mad doctor that apparently has ties to both the White Fang terrorist organization and the Vale Underworld, specifically notorious criminal Roman Torchwick. This unofficial investigation is completely unsupervised by adults, and is in fact something we were specifically told by Professor Goodwitch, who is the Headmaster's second-in-command, to NOT do. As such, if word of this gets out, we can and will have punishment from our Professors." He looked them in the eyes. "Believe me, you would NOT want to have detention with Peter Port." Everyone in the room, sans the two foreigners, shivered at that. "Also, because we are dealing with dangerous criminals, there is a possibility of serious injury or maybe even death."

He extended out his hand to them. "Still wanna join?" Neptune raised a finger.

"Uh, I-" he was shoved aside by Sun.

"Of course we will! After all, nothing's too much for a pair of cool dudes to handle. Right, Neptune? Nudge nudge, wink wink?"

"Of course not!" The blue-haired Casanova turned his attention to Weiss once more. "Anything for a snow angel like you."

"Oh, my!" You could clearly see the smile behind that blush. Vert pointed to the image of Roman Torchwick, his little slideshow still going on.

"Well, anyways, Yang over there can handle herself in a fight pretty well. But just in case, she could use a little more extra muscle. I think it'd be pretty COOL if someone were to help the lady out, eh?" The moneygrabbing little d**k ( _ **Hey, Souci, change that back to normal!**_ _Piss off._ ) turned his head, and looked Mr. Cool right in the eyes.

 _Why are we playing him like this again?_

 _ **Because.**_ With a little bit of swagger, Neptune smoothly walked up to Yang, grinning the entire team.

"Well well well, looks like you and me are partners… Yang, was it?" She smirked back at him.

"Yeah, it is. But try anything," She grabbed a walnut from… somewhere. "And you can start calling me SIR." Still smirking, she effortlessly crushed the walnut into dust (… kinda kinky… **YEAH! I love strong women!** ). Neptune's smile was a little less filled with confidence.

"G-got it!"

"And Sun," Vert completely ignored that spectacle. "How good are your stealth skills?"

"Very!"

"Can you pull off a sweet disguise?"

"Absolutely!"

"Do you think you can infiltrate a White Fang stronghold while posing as one of their members?"

"Of-freaking-course."

"Well, then you can do all that, but with Blake over here," He pointed in her direction, and she gave Sun an unenthusiastic hello. "Breathing down your neck the entire time." Apparently, both Se-leva AND Sun had the same mental image of Blake breathing down someone's neck- Vert, of course, knew what Se-leva was thinking of, and he saw a small blush adorn Sun's face.

"Pshh, yeah, definitely!"

"Excellent!" The Arc clapped his hands together before placing one of them on Sun's shoulder. He leaned in close, and whispered into his ear. "And if all goes well, I'll give you enough lien to cover an afternoon date at a nice, quiet restaurant."

"For real?!"

 _Yeah, Vert, for real? What're you doing?_

 _ **Putting someone into debt.**_

 _He looks too poor for that._

 _ **As much as I dislike it, he can just pay us back in favors.**_

"For real."

"Deal!" They shook hands, and Sun took a spot next to Blake, grinning widely at her while she just rolled her eyes. She actually rolled them twice, with the second time being because she heard what Vert whispered into Sun's ear.

"Now then-"

"BILLY!" This sudden outburst from the peppiest ginger they've ever known was incredibly sudden, knocking many of those present onto their backs and causing Blake to jump up, dig her claws into the ceiling… and get stuck.

"Nora, the hell was that?"

"Billy! Like, come ON fearless leader…s. Don't you remember that guy? You know, the guy who we found in that warehouse? He was really bulky, had crystals on his shoulder, and was giving us all a walloping!"

"I'm pretty sure that's the wrong word, Nora. But now that you mention it, yeah, I think I remember that guy." Vert looked to his team. "You guys were able to get him out of the exploding warehouse safely, right?"

"Yuppers! Billy's resting in the hospital right now, but he's awake! And we can talk to him about stuff!" Ren caught onto her idea.

"Yes, for example, we can ask how he's doing, we can ask him if there's anything we can get him, we can even ask him if he knows about any other warehouses."

"I like the way you two think! Okay, we need someone to go and have a little interview with Billy."

"He really likes Pyrrha."

"Hmm… considering that we, the Arcs, are her partner…s, we'll go with her to talk with him. I need to ask him a couple questions, myself."

"What about me and Renny? What sort of super-secret spy thing will you have us do?"

"Glad you asked, Nora. I'm giving you two the most important job." He switched the slide of his slideshow from an image of Roman Torchwick to a photo containing all of Beacon's professors. "Damage control."

"… Wat?"

"Look, you have two teams doing something very dangerous and highly frowned upon. We don't have any support, and if some Professor comes around and sees that we aren't in our dorms, then we'll be screwed. We need someone to stay behind and cover up for us. And between Nora's creativity and Ren's good planning skills, I think you two are our best bet." As the two childhood friends blushed and giggled at that praise, Weiss decided to do some praising of her own.

"This is a rather nice plan, Arc. It's something I expected from someone else, but it's nice."

"What, you thought Bleu would think this up? He may have out smarts, but I'm the guy that manages the budget. Of course I'd be good at planning!" Sun nudged Blake with his elbow and whispered into her ear.

"Hey, uh, what's with this guy?"

"I'll explain later."

"Alright, gang." The green arc clapped his hands, and everyone turned their attention to him. "Listen up. We got our plan down, but now is the time to act! These guys: Torchwick, the White Fang, and F****G Kibrew are dangers to society. How dangerous, we don't know. We don't know the full extent of their Dust operation or what other dastardly plans they have. That' why we have to go in their, hijack their information, and send these guys to jail." Determination in his eyes, Vert looked towards the open window overlooking the city of Vale. "They have a debt to pay, and we're gonna collect it!"

… _You couldn't have gone with a better line?_

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Oh I wanna see you try!**_

 _Why should I lower myself down to your level?_

 **FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

 _Uh, umm... guys! Oh sh- well, everyone, uh, sorry for the meh-quality chapter, and, uh, leave a review or PM us, and, uh, we'll see you later! Wait, Vert! No! Don't throw the couch over he- AGH!_

 ***CRASH***


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _H_ _uff... Huff... hi guys! You would not believe the past week we had trying to find a new typewriter._

 ** _Yeah, a couple of assholes named Souci and Vermillion broke the damn thing in a fight! And it was. Damn. EXPENSIVE!_**

 _Enough excuses, just hurry the hell up already._

 _yomunot: Eh._

 _Xerzo LotCN: Eh._

 _Done._

 _What? No, no, you can't do that with the reviews. You need to think about them and answer them smartly._

 _That's what I did. I thought about how I didn't care, and I answered them with a smart answer._

I'll happily answer them!

yomunot: Sure! I'll swear off censoring for you, especially if you're a chick... are you?

Xerzo LotCN: You know, that implies that we aren't also the remains of the original Blanc. Anyways, if you wanna know more about him, he'll probably show up again. I mean, with that ominous scene at the end of Chapter 12... Actually, I don't know if we'll end up with a harem or not. Bleu and Verde are the ones with the planner... Can I see it?

 ** _Since you'll likely change it into a bunch of smut... no._**

* * *

' _Roses are red,_

 _And violets are blue,_

 _One day we'll cruise down_

 _Blood Gulch avenue…'_

"Huh, I gotta say, Vale's DuFrense Hospital has some good taste in elevator music. Seriously, 'Blood Gulch Blues' is the bomb!"

"Jaune, I have to disagree. I honestly prefer 'Round One'."

 **Exactly! That's a REAL warrior's music! Nothing like a good song that proclaims how exactly I'm going to beat someone's ass.**

Bow-Chicka-Bow… wait a second, I take that back. Unless you, and by extension the rest of us, are beating, say, Velvet's fine ass… maybe Coco's.

"Wait, really? I mean, we would've never pegged you as that type of girl." He tapped his foot to the beat of the music as he watched the little monitor that told them what floor they were on and which one they were approaching.

"I will admit, it sometimes reminds me of my… status, but still, it helps to get the blood pumping and to remove thoughts from my mind. Speaking of preferences, wouldn't you have liked 'Your Best Friend' instead?" He shivered.

"Ugh! It starts kinda nice, but by the end, it gets too creepy for me!"

' _Red vs Red,_

 _Blue vs-'_ DING! The duo reached the 15th floor ( _Oh, this reference is SO subtle_ _It kinda is..._ ), and the elevators opened.

 _Hey, Bleu, where are we going again?_

 _ **Room 15-0-16.**_

"Okay, room 15-0-01… 02… 03… 07… 14… 16!" Chancing upon the door, Pyrrha politely knocked on it before the two of them entered.

The room was dark, the only coming from the hallway they were in, light spilling in through window blinds, and the holographic TV screen facing the bed. Atop the bed was a hulking mass of muscle, surgery, and mental pain. Scars ran along the shoulder where the now-useless crystalline structures once were. The left arm, once a brutal implement of bladed death, had been replaced with a conventional cybernetic hand. Jaune could see that the wires and headpiece were gone, too. So, Billy here looked… normal enough. Oh wait, there was the cherry on top in the form of his pure-white eyes.

 _The ending to that one paragraph could be better._

 _ **Oh? Care to try?**_

 _Why should I sully my hands in fixing your mistake? This thing's so beneath me, I refuse to touch it._

"Oh, hi Pyrrha!" The former test subject in front of them waved his left hand cheerfully as he regarded the champion. As he turned to the broken soul-

* * *

 _Wait, what's happening here?_

 ** _Alright, I guess this chapter's done._**

 _WHAT?_

 _ **Didn't you see the description? It described us as a broken soul, which is this fanfic's title, and such the metaphorical credits are rolling.**_

 _Really? We're doing this?_

 _But… but… b-b-but…_

 _ **You're starting to sound like the Jaune from that one other fanfic involving a certain Capcom RPG franchise…**_

 _You lazy sell out._

 _ **Anyway, chapter's done, let's save some money and end it here.**_

 _No, please, come on, let's continue._

 **I agree with Jaune!**

Me too!

 _ **If you include me, that makes it a 5 to 1-**_

 _I never voted._

 _ **... 4 to 1 decision in our favor to continue this chapter, which we shall do.**_

 _ **But... fine.**_

* * *

…Soul, Billy tilted his head in confusion.

"You… I don't recognize your Aura. I can't even tell if there's only one of you, you've got several colours surrounding your body! They're all trying to mix a bit, but they're all separated… broken…"

"Uh…" Jaune turned to partner, just as confused as the person in front of him. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh, I guess we never told you, huh? Umm, you see, when… Kibrew's scientists were making… modifications to him, they purposefully blinded him. And, afterwards, they did some surgery on him to allow him to interact with the world by allowing him to only see a person's Aura." The Arc turned grim-faced. Moving himself so that he was right next to Billy's bed, he tried his best to get words out of his throat.

"H-hi. My- err, our name is Blanc Arc. Like you, we're some guys that survived that maniacal scientist's experiments." As he told him this, Billy's face also became quite serious.

"… I see…" As he let this information sick in, Jaune gently laid his hand on top of the hospital patient's.

Uh, what are we doing?

"You know, I can… se something in your eyes. I can see… strength, resolve, a bit of fear. But, I see a mind that's been repaired. A mind that's whole, not fractured, and stronger than ours, anyway."

Seriously, what is this? I mean, I support LGBTQ and all, but I could only love a woman! So, whatcha doin there with a kid 5 or 6 years younger than us?

"Could I ask you to summon that strength, and tell us about what happened to you? The lab, the test tubes. Are there others you know of? Anyone you think you can talk to me about? This… Look, I am Blanc's… when our mind and soul shattered apart- that's why you see multiple colours, by the way- I was the personality where most of our fears was dumped in. So, I know that drudging up these memories is tough. You don't have to do it you don't want to."

Pyrrha looked a bit concerned as she watched the hospitalized person in front of her mull over these words. How would he react? Would he even give them information? Would he suffer a break down, a panic attack, in the middle of his story? Oh, if only Ren were here. He could use that ability of his, so he could calm down the patient before them in case things got way too… emotional.

The Arcs, meanwhile, waited. Patiently. They weren't sure what was going to happen, but whatever side the metaphorical coin landed on, they'd go with it.

Billy's mouth began to move.

* * *

"It was a good day in the suburbs surrounding Vale, a normal day. The skies opened up, giving water to the flowers and making it hard for kids like me to play outside.

I was just chilling out, listening to the rain pour. Before it came, I was just playing in the nearby park, waiting for a couple friends of mine to show up. When I felt the first drops wetting my hair, I just went and sat down, under the slide.

I told my parents where I was going, and they let me go. Alone.

That was a mistake. A bad mistake.

I saw a car come up. It was small and black, like my parents' car. Without waiting, I ran to it, opened up the door, and dove inside. As I buckled my seatbelt, I said my usual 'Hi mom.' When I didn't hear an answer, I looked up and stared down the barrel of a gun. Something flashed, a weird pink gas came out, and I was knocked out.

Later, I woke up in a room that was very dark. I couldn't see what was in front of my face, not that I could wave a hand to test that out. I tried to pull something, yank something, but my arms and legs wouldn't budge. I sat there alone, for some time, just trying not to cry. I mean, I wanted my mom and my dad, but I was already 12! !2 year olds couldn't cry. So, I tried my best to stay brave.

Eventually, I saw a light. Then, I saw nothing because it blinded my eyes. I couldn't see. But I heard a large amount of people come in. All their boots pounding on the floor. I even heard a couple of wheels squeaking, so I knew they had some stuff.

When I could see again, I saw a bunch of men and women. They wore gloves and surgical masks and caps. They had on those gowns, those white gowns that were just splattered with blood. But the group of bloodied men and women, they didn't scare me. Well, they did, but not as much as the other sight I saw.

A glass tube on wheels, with wires and green liquid inside, rolled up next to me. Inside was a small round thing, pink and pulsing and gross. I didn't know that was supposed to be a brain or something. But it was, and it was surrounded by bits of metal and hooked up to those wires I spotted. And then it turned around. It revealed to me a face, a perfectly kept, completely bald, face. If you looked at it from the right angle, then you wouldn't even see the fact that the brain was exposed. And, all the while, it was smiling. REALLY smiling, almost like its lips and cheeks weren't there. The insane look in those eyes, the madness in those bloodshot eyes, mixed in with that smile? I peed myself in fear.

Then, with the smoothest baritone voice I'd ever heard, he spoke to me. But not words of comfort, oh no. He was blunt. He told me that I was just here as an experiment, something expendable he could easily throw away. He talked about how, because of an earlier accident, he had lost most of his body, but not his brain. It wasn't much use, though, because most of his memories, and files, about his experiments were gone. So, he was trying to recreate them. One was what he called his greatest success: a super soldier, with the ability to heal from any wound. Something that just wouldn't die.

That's what he wanted to turn me into.

Without warning, I felt a needle pierce into my neck, and I passed out.

All throughout the darkness, I felt a burning pain in my arm. I think, in a nightmare, I even saw it as it melted off my body, skin and bones and all.

Eventually, I was able to slowly wake up.

As I blinked out the darkness, I saw a long hallway, with walls a very bleached white, a few red splotches staining it every few feet. It smelled bad, like if someone spilled a bunch of blood everywhere. Once more, I tried to move. Everything but my left arm was able to wiggle a little bit. Hell, I couldn't even feel anything on my left arm. I looked, and I saw what was probably the reason.

There were these crystals growing out of my arm. Yes, like the ones you guys saw in the warehouse. Small crystals, each one glowing a sickly shade of green. I saw them, and I tried to scream, tried to yell out and end this bad dream. I couldn't even do that properly, because the leather straps holding me down were basically choking me.

When they took me to my destination, I was shocked by how many people I saw. Everyone was caged up in different ways. Some people hung, suspended upside down by their feet and wrapped in straightjackets. Others were in overly large cages filled with small scraps of meat and bone. Some were locked in small cubes made of hard light, and they were just there, hunched down because there was little space.

Then, there were people who were trapped in canisters of floating liquid, hooked up to wires, just like that single head. Those were going to be my prison. There was one empty glass tank, something with a large, square hole in the middle. They put the thing they were wheeling me on up against the hole, the straps undid themselves, and I fell in. They sealed the opening. I banged my right arm against the glass, trying my best to break it open and get out. I couldn't even make a crack before the tank was filled with the liquid and metal wiring stabbed itself into my back.

That wasn't the end of it. They picked up my tube and moved it into a place, a location isolated from the other captives. It was dark there, no lights to help me see. The only things I could use my senses on were my frantic heartbeat and breathing, the icky warmth of that foul liquid, and the constant sound of fluids making bubbles to torture me in that dark chamber.

I was never hungry, never thirsty. Whatever it was I was submerged in, it kept me full, it removed my thirst. I never needed to use the bathroom because of it. No, wait, that was wrong. I only had to use it when they took me out of isolation and put me under that table. Put me under the surgical knife. Put me under pain and fear of what they were doing to my body.

All the modifications, all the inhumane insanity forged by the isolation, led to me being sealed deep within the farthest reaches of my mind jus so that I wouldn't break. It was... quite an experience, being locked up in your own mind, only half aware of what went on inside. I thought I'd be trapped forever."

* * *

"Then, you guys came. You helped save me, free me from my mental prison, and I thank you all for that. Yes, it hurts to bring up the past. Yes, I hate to bring it up. But If you guys need any help, I'd be willing to provide it." His two audience members wiped the tears from their eyes. In one audience member's case, the crying had let enough tears build up in the sinuses to warrant an extremely forceful expulsion of mucus and tears, by way of a sneeze.

"Bless you."

"Thank… thank you…" Bleu Arc wiped away a few of the tears streaking down his face. "I'm not used to being this emotional. Some of the other personalities, yes, but not I." Billy looked at him, noting that the color yellow had turned a bit dull and that now Blanc was mostly glowing a bright blue.

"Umm, can I ask what part of Blanc's personality you are?"

"Ah, yes, introductions. First of all, the person you already met was Jaune. I am Bleu, the fragment that holds most of Blanc's logic and knowledge, two things that were… horrifyingly deconstructed in the place we were held." The patient in front of him sighed.

"Yeah…" There was a beat of silence, a small window of time as Bleu gathered his thoughts together.

"I will be honest, me and Pyrrha are here to gather some information. You see, we, and our friends, are trying to put down that mad professor for good, either in prison or in a graveyard. So, when you were being transported from solitary confinement to the surgical room, did you see anything on your way there? Maps, blueprints, project names, or any information either in the form of paper or stored in computers?" Billy scrunched up his face, trying his best to remember the things he'd seen. The scientists busy on their monitors, the orderlies walking about, guards guarding and mechanics being mechanics.

"I remember… hearing that there were… 20 or more of us held captive. There was… a small map showing… what I think is… Vale's Horizon district? I can remember… a large container… with some black goo inside. And… the one last thing I can recall… is a giant robot thing. It looked like a dinosaur, but with guns."

Despite how grim Bleu thought the situation to be, he smiled softly.

"Thank you. You have given us some great information." As he and his partner exited the door, Bleu spared one last glance at the bedridden boy. "Rest well now, you've had enough." The door shut.

* * *

 **A/N:** _And done._

 _Is it bad to have put two similar-sounding sob stories near each other?_

 ** _I believe we should let our readers judge in the form of reviews. Maybe even a PM._**

 ** _So, is it Time to Say Goodbye? Y'know, ta ta for now?_**

 _Yes._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ...**

 _... I don't wanna talk about what happened this week._

 **... I'll never look at sloths the same way again.**

 _ **... Is Ruby still not done freeing Weiss from that large ice crystal?**_

 _ **... Well, hell if I know. I could honestly care about as much as Souci.**_

Well, I care about this stuff. Weiss is stuck in a perfect angle that allows me to see her panties- WITHOUT EVEN HAVING TO BEND OVER!

 **It serves her right for putting ELECTRIC EELS IN OUR PUDDING!... or was that Nora?**

I'm just gonna ignore the memories of that slightly pleasurable session in favor of tending to the readers. Ahem,

DragonManMax: Why, thank you.

 _ **grumblegrumblefrigginthingcostus199lienforsomestupidsonglyricsgrumblegrumble...**_

Xerzo LotCN: Well, I would LOVE to sate your lust for knowledge as to where those two references come from, but that would ruin part of the story! Just know that we've taken one idea from a comic book and one from a video game. Both of which contain ample amounts of female cleavage.

 _Pig._

1potato: I wouldn't say Noir is... hateful towards us. More like, he's hateful toward the one who helped us expel him. And he isn't really hateful towards anyone else. Rather, he's a bit more... well, you'll meet him soon enough.

shadow: As wonderful as always, always kind and complimenting. Thank you.

Now, if only we could've written this chapter out better... like maybe finishing up a certain scene...

 _Get your brain out of the gutter and get to the chapter.  
_

* * *

"One gyro for you," A small plastic plate, white in the center and outlined by a blue border made up of square-like spirals, was placed on a table exposed to the hustle and bustle of Vale City in the evening. The food on it was hot, piping, wrapped in a wrapper, and smelled delicious. "And one gyro for us." A second disposable plate came down, and Blanc Bleu Arc took a seat down in front of a Ms. Pyrrha Nikos.

The two of them had stopped in front of a Mistralian eatery after visiting poor Bill in the hospital. Feeling peckish, they both sat down for a bite to eat. While Pyrrha eagerly savored the taste of her homeland, Bleu was preoccupied with writing down the little tidbits of information he gathered from his fellow tortured soul.

 _ **This may not be much in terms of information, but it is certainly important.**_

 _Especially since he wasn't… fully conscious of what went on._

 **RRGGH These old memories… I swear, I'mma go rampa-**

"Blanc?" Bleu looked up from his little notepad into a pair of emerald eyes. "You snapped your pencil." He took a glance, and saw that he had only made a few remarks before his pencil broke in two, meaning he'd been writing with nothing. Picking up the pieces and throwing them into a garbage can, Bleu pulled out another pencil before getting back to work.

"Blanc… Is it alright for you if I ask you to tell me what's on your mind? Or, minds?" He looked at her, before he sighed and picked up his gyro.

"… Vermillion seems to have influenced us with his anger. It appears that listening to our fellow captive might not have been a suitable job for me."

"I'm sorry."

"Why should you be? It was our choice to go; let US reap the consequences."

"But still…" Pyrrha thought to herself for a moment. Her team leader(s) had suffered so much stress, and wasn't feeling his best. Bleu didn't even try to hide it from her, knowing full well that for someone like Pyrrha, she'd be able to tell he was feeling… blue. Now, what should she do? What should Pyrrha do to make her team leaders feel better? What should a cute, voluptuous teen like her do?

… _Wait, what?_

Hush up, Jaune, I'm writing!

A stray bit of dust wafted into Bleu's nostrils, causing him to sneeze. The tips of his hair and those incandescent orbs he called eyes turned a striking violet. Looking at this change, Pyrrha had an idea. An idea that was somewhat embarrassing, but an idea nonetheless.

Slowly, hidden by the table cloth, Pyrrha removed her combat boot, exposing her foot to the chilling evening air. Goosebumps appeared, and her skin trembled. But the thought of what she was about to do made her face heat up, burning red with warmth.

Slowly, ever so slowly, her leg extended upwards, bringing her foot closer to Se-leva's cro-

HEY! I was using the typewriter! Don't just YANK IT from my arms!

 _ **If there's ONE thing our contract states regarding this fic, it's that we DON'T. WRITE. SMUT. Seriously, have some class, Se-leva, not crass!**_

 _Shut up, both of you. Give me the damn thing._

… And those incandescent orbs he called eyes shifted from a deep blue to a flat, nonchalant orange.

"… Let's get back to the dorm." Curtly, Souci Arc stood up. He stuffed the rest of his gyro inside his mouth, and packed away the notes Bleu took inside his pocket. "We should wait there for whatever RWBY and those two can bring to the table. We aren't doing anything eating gyros outside in the twilight." Pyrrha's head drooped a little. To be honest, she was enjoyed spending time with the Arcs like this. Oh well, at least when they get back to Ren and Nora, things won't be gloom and doom.

As they walked down the street, Pyrrha's combat boot was forcefully (and surprisingly) torn away from her foot. Looking down and behind her, she saw it stuck to the pavement. She removed it, and the weird black goop that was under it. Removing it using a nearby brick wall's corner, she quickly put her footwear back on, and caught up with her friend.

The goop slithered into the shadows.

* * *

HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!

"Tch. What's rattling those assholes up there?" They were walking beneath part of the Valean Central Freeway, a series of roads stacked on top of each other, crisscrossing, with lanes weaving through support beams and cars going super-fast… when it's not traffic. And now, at this point of time, there shouldn't have been any traffic; rush hour ended three hours prior. Souci and Pyrrha should've felt the pavement rumble beneath them while local gangs drifted the roads in souped-up super cars. Instead, they heard a cacophony of car horns, each one blaring for the past half-hour; it was driving Souci NUTS!

Then they saw cars flying.

The concrete floor was starting to rumble.

Repositioning herself to take a peek at the situation, Pyrrha saw that they actually weren't in traffic. Instead, everybody was just honking for their lives while some… thing… was thrashing the cars up top.

"What… What is that?" her question was answered when a giant metal object skid off the road, past the protective holographic barrier, barreling straight towards the two.

Instinct took hold; Souci stayed rooted to the spot, but his body dazzled with a burning orange Aura. The metallic thing landed atop him.

A crimson blur skidded to a halt right next to the Spartan, spilling rose petals everywhere.

"Oh, Pyrrha!" It was Rosy Reaper, Ruby Rose. "Hey!"

"Hello, Ruby." Pyrrha shifted into a more comfortable stance, a fighting stance. "Can you tell me what just landed on top of Blanc Souci Arc?"

"I don't really know. All I remember is Blake and Sun- that monkey Faunus Blanc paired her with- shouting into my scroll and the scrolls of the rest of Team RWBY about some sort of giant robot!"

"Robot?"

"I KNOW! It's so cool, right? We actually get to fight a giant Atlesian robot! I mean, I know that isn't a good thing, because I think maybe the White Fang stole the robot and just got some guy to pilot it because Blake and Sun blew their cover, so it's probably under control of the bad guys, but still! How COOL!"

BZZT! BZZT! The sound of metal groaning and scraping across concrete pierced the air. Turning their attention back to the robot that feel from the sky, Pyrrha took in the view as it got back up onto its feet. Standing at the height of two men standing atop each other, the robot was indeed impressive to look at. Those two mechanical legs, bent like a heavyset Vacuoan ostrich's, were thick and heavy, capable of supporting great weight. Judging from shape alone, the colossus could probably move faster than Pyrrha expected it to.  
The cockpit, the main body, reminded her of a heavily armored Bullhead airship. Connected to it, interspersed among wires and pneumatic pumps, were several spherical extensions; probably they were cameras or laser sights to aid its pilot. Oh, and there were a pair of missile launchers, too, located right where a human's shoulder blades and trap muscles would be. Fantastic.  
To both sides, it had arms as thick as great oaks, and most definitely harder than them. Rather than ending in mechanized hands, the arms ended with gun barrels. The left looked like it could support fully automatic firing, like a machine gun. The right looked like a deadly cannon, one that could either fire lobs of dust or lobs of energy.  
The White Fang insignia shone a bright scarlet on the shoulders of the mecha.

ZZT! _"Well, Little Red…"_ A cocky voice came from the cockpit. _"THIS won't be cool. FOR YOU!"_ It raised its cannon arm, and a blazing ball of Burn Dust shot out of it towards the two redheads. They dodged the projectile, but the large explosion it caused made Pyrrha tremble a bit, from both excitement and nervousness.

She was worried about herself. Without her weapons, she would be having a bad time against this thing. Granted, Ruby was here with her, the rest of RWBY was probably headed their way, and the Arcs were there too. But still, it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of confidence, right? She quickly pulled out her Scroll, and called for her rocket-powered weapons locker to come to her aid.

The mech took a shot at the Spartan, who was distracted. But the sparking mass of Shock Dust he shot was blocked by another fighter, glowing bright orange.

"Why are YOU of all people spacing out during a battle?"

"Sorry, Souci."

" _Hey, look, another brat joins the battle! And here I am, thinking daycare closed hours ago."_

"And here **I** am, listening to a run-of-the-mill street thug brag about his 2-inch pecker all because of a glorified doll."

" _Run-of-the-mill? STREET THUG? I am Roman Torchwick, the greatest criminal mastermind to ever grace Vale's back-alleys, prisons, and underworld offices. And THIS little trinket is the Atlesian Paladin 290-"_

"Wait, Roman Torchwick? THE Roman Torchwick? The same guy that wears dollar-store mascara alongside outdated rags he calls suits?"

" _RAAAAGS? Oh ,hohoho, you've done it now, pu-AAGH!"_ A sudden force hit the Paladin from behind, staggering it. Turning around, he noticed that the rest of Little Red's team had arrived, with some smoke wafting in the air, emitted from a buxom blonde's gauntlet guns.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha's locker buried itself into the ground next to her and Souci. As she collected her sword and shield, Souci called for his own locker. Pyrrha dashed off to aid her sisters-in-combat, but her rush was interrupted by another Dust Blast that just barely hit her.

"What do you know, your mascara's heavy enough to make you miss a target two metres away from you." Souci called out. "Well, either that, or you're just as incompetent as the average mugger."

" _ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! LITTLE RED AND HER PALS OVER THERE MIGHT'VE MESSED WITH MY NEFARIOUS PLOTS MORE THAN YOU, BUT YOU MADE ME PISSED!"_

"I think that piss comes from your perfume, Torchie." With nothing more than incoherent screaming, the mobster pointed both cannons at the teen, and fired off Blast after Blast, not noticing the flashes of orange that accompanied each hit. Well, neither did any of Blanc Souci's friends, since the volley was intense enough to make them nervous. He could handle lots of stuff, that's for sure; but could he handle this?

After a few seconds, instead of emitting Dust, the arm cannons emitted small clicking noises. They'd run out of their pure, Dust-based ammo. But now, the area the Arcs were in was covered in residual smoke.

Before Roman could celebrate any sort of victory, Souci jumped out of the smog, planting his foot square on the mech's cockpit. Taking out a miniature explosive from a little pouch the Arcs decided to bring with them that day, he slammed it into the mech before jumping off from it. A moment later, it exploded in a shower of orange slime, completely obscuring Roman's vision.

" _PISS!"_ The girls greeted him.

"Nice one, Blanc! I mean, we were totally gonna try and blind him ourselves, but-"

"I apologize, this will sound rude, but why did you all just stand there and watch as I got pelted with pure Dust shots? Why didn't any of you take advantage of his distraction towards me? As surprised as I am at how easy Roman THUG-wick fell for my smack-talk,"

 _Maybe's he's under a lot of stress._

"... I'm surprised you all didn't capitalize on the situation." Team RWBY froze up, and quickly struggled to look for an answer.

"Um-ah-I mean- well- ah- ugh- err- Anyway, are you completely ok?" Souci raised an eyebrow as Weiss stepped between him and the Reaper.

"Yes, Arc, are you fine? We know you have highly accelerated healing abilities, but that was a large amount of Dust that Torchwick shot at you."

"Dodging the question... Whatever. I'm fine, and so are my other personalities."

 _Wow, this Semblance you got for us is nifty, Souci._

 **BAH! Mine is better. Why do we even NEED an extra shield?**

 _ **Well, it would help protect us from things that could actually kill us. For example, a large wave of molten rock that could potentially vaporize every cell in our body.**_

 **… Fair point.**

 _Speaking of shield…_ The group of teens watched on as laser sights erupted everywhere from the mecha. With a growl and a cackle, Roman Torchwick loaded up the Paladin's missile launchers. _Where the hell is ours?_

Running behind Pyrrha's locker to take cover from the missile rampage, Souci accidentally hit his head on a metal thingy that shouldn't have been there. "Wait… is this my locker? It's been behind Pyrrha's the entire time and I never noticed it? EVERYONE'S distracted nowadays, including me." Taking out his sword and shield, he glanced at the armored titan.

Blake and Weiss were currently slashing at the thing's legs, each one trying to trip up the Paladin. Or, if that wouldn't work, they could always try and hit the plating enough times to dislodge it and expose the wires underneath. Such a shame, then, that they had to contend with it stomping around, shooting at the monochrome pair and at those that were fighting it at a range, which was everyone else.

"Hmm. We could either wait for its ammunition to be used up, or we could blind it further by stabbing those sights." With a flick of his wrists, his shield expanded into a gun. He fished around in the pocket where he kept his mini-explosives, before finding the ones he wanted. Loading them into his shield, he took aim and fired the first one.

It bore into the concrete beneath the Paladin before it burst. Well, not burst, as that implies an explosion. It was more like a container opening on its own, spilling a small mass of black liquid onto the concrete. As the Paladin stomped on it, its foot slipped a little to the side, putting it off balance while a combined thrust from Weiss and Blake knocked it onto its back.

Four more shots were fired. They hit the arms and legs of the colossus before erupting into freezing, spiking icicles. They kept Roman pinned down, but only temporarily. But it was enough time for Souci to charge in, stab his sword into all the laser sights, and run towards the rest of the firing squad, as it were.

" _Little Prick…"_ Shaking itself free from the icy restraints, the Paladin could do nothing more than stumble around and fumble around, without a clue as to where its enemies were. _"Rrrgh… where did that bloody instruction manual say the sonar thing was?"_

As Roman messed around inside his cockpit, the six teens rushed forward. Taking advantage of their foe's crippled attacking abilities, Blake and Ruby ripped off the mecha's left leg, Pyrrha removed the right arm, and Weiss, Yang, and Souci ripped open the cockpit… only to be blasted away by a Dust flare.

"That's what you get, you- Ngh!" While Torchwick was climbing out of his wrecked cockpit, Ruby attacked him with a Semblance-powered drop-kick. This knocked him off the small pile of scrap-metal that used to be a high-tech Atlesian weapon and onto the hard concrete. He got up, irritated more than hurt, and brushed dust off his shoulders. "I just got this cleaned…"

"Hands up, Roman Torchwick! You're under arrest!" Looking at Ruby, all serious and stuff with the barrel of her Crescent Rose pointed at him, almost made him giggle.

"Well, well, well, and here I thought that playing vigilante was the only thing you could do, Little Red, but it seems you can play the part of a cop, too! Color me impressed."

"This isn't a joke, Roman! We're going to bring you to jail!" Her friends sauntered up next to her.

"Excellent one liner there, Red. Really scary. But see, here's the thing. If you were to bring me to a police station, wouldn't you all get detention or something? After all, it's late past curfew, and you did do something reckless. Wouldn't the strict Professor Goodwitch want to have some words with you? Especially for being out so late at night?"

"What's so bad about enjoying the night life?"

"Well," He tipped his hat. "Sometimes people aren't really who they seem." The group could hear something that sounded like glass cracking. It was faint, at first, but then it started to crescendo. Actual cracks started to appear all over Roman's face and body. Wary at this new development, the six readied their weapons for whatever was about to transpire

A flash of light later, and the figure of Roman Torchwick broke apart, as if it were glass being shattered. Instead of a famous criminal facing them, they were greeted with a girl. A girl, about Ruby's height, with hair dyed into locks of brown, white, and pink. Her face was covered with a strikingly pink mask, one that only showed her mouth, which wasn't sneering. Nor was it a glum frown. Instead, it remained neutral, cold as ice.

Souci barely registered the sound of Roman's voice coming from above them. Instead, he could only stare at the newcomer. It took a while before he could find his voice.

"… Polita?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Are you all still out of energy?

 **...**

 _... So... can we go now?_

 **Is it just me, or do we still have one of Storm Flower's extra cartridges up our ass?**

 _I don't know. I don't care. I just want to get the hell back to sleep._

Hmm. Well, whatever. You guys can review and/or P.M. us, if you want.

 _ **Bye.**_


End file.
